The Flock  auditions
by infoseek
Summary: The Flock, popular local band, need more members. Who will audition and who will make it in? First fanfic and have no idea where this is going. Ideas are welcome, as well as songs  music
1. introductions

Summery: Do not know where this story is taking me. This is my first fanfic...

MaxPOV

I did not want to be here. My younger sister, Ella, had to practically drag me here due to the amount of discomfort of not wanting to be here.

Let me explain... I'm Max Ride, short for Maximum. And I am 15 years old and live with my mum, Valencia Martinez, and my sister, Ella. I don't have a dad, he died when I was younger.

I am currently in line to a sign up. To what? I'll tell you what, I am currently in a line with my darling sister to audition to join the most popular local band in our area. The Flock, which is what they call themselves, are looking for new band members, particularly female singers.

Just letting you know... I am not auditioning, Ella is. She plays bass guitar and can sing. Though, I can play piano, guitar and can sing, as well as some other instruments, I do not want to join The Flock. I have had enough experiences with being in bands, and I do not plan on joining a new one any time soon.

"Oh, my God, Max, I am so excited! Do you think I'll get in? I can't wait to meet the members. They're the most popular kids in our school! Imagine if I get in! Oh, God, Max... I don't think I can do this! What if they hate me? What if I stuff up major? Oh, God," blabbered Ella. She jittered frantically, making my head hurt.

"Ella, you'll be fine. Seriously, I saw what you prepared, and it rocked. So, shut up, and quit moving, you're making me anxious," I said sternly. I turned away from my sister, and looked around the room.

The audition was taking place in the schools auditorium, and the line went all the way through the aisles. The band sat at a table on the wide stage and were talking among themselves. The aisles were made up of red cushioned chairs and the stairs reached up to the back of the room. There were platforms that directed the audience to the exits in the middle of the room. Large, red, velvet curtains hung beside the stage. I have been here many times in my school life here.

"Do you think so, Max? You really mean it? Oh, I hope you're right... Oh, my God, I can't wait to meet them all. The guys in the band, I mean, do you think they'd like me?" continued Ella, grinning. I pretended to be listening to the performers on the stage while I said, "Ella, you're repeating yourself," I turned my head towards her and raised my eyebrows at her as her expression changed to one of a daze, though she was not looking at me. I turned my head to what she was looking at. Her eyes were cast upon the stage where the members of the band sat. She stared at tall, pale guy with strawberry-blond hair. He was talking fast to his a guy to his left earnestly using his hands to describe the subject further. He had a mischievous smirk on his face and seemed have an easy-going look to him.

"Ella," I said simply in a harsh tone, "You're stared holes in his head, cut it out," I waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention. She blinked and brouhgt her head back with a confused expression on her face, though she still looked towards the blonde on the stage.

"Wha?" she said in a startled tone.

"God, Ells, focus. Remember, you want to get into this band desperately," I pushed.

"Oh, right!" that seemed to get her started, she continued to contently ramble on and on about the band. I zoned her voice out and further expected the members of The Flock.

On the end of the table, there was a dark skin and dark haired African-American girl with large brown eyes and smooth skin. She talked to the guy on her left, who had large blue eyes and short, spiky, blonde hair. Next to him was the strawberry-blonde haired boy, who was talking to a sweet-looking girl with long, wavy blonde hair and large blue eyes. She sat quietly, listening intently to what the boy was saying.

I continued looking down the table to where I saw a dark haired boy, who was staring right at me. As soon as I saw he was loking at me, I quickly looked towards Ella, slightly alarmed.

"What?" she asked.

"The dark haired guy is staring at me," I hesitated.

FangPOV

She was with someone. Her friend? No, her sister. She looked bored, with an expressionless look on her face.

She was definitely attractive, with brown-blonde hair that went past her shoulders, and large chocolate-brown eyes.

Ok, I'm Fang Walker, and I am the lead guitar and lead male singer of The Flock. I was on the judging panel for the auditioning of new band members, and I was going to make sure that girl was in the band.


	2. accidental audition

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters. I also don't own any of the songs included.

Thanks, those of you who reviewed. I was actually truly surprised of the amount of reviews I got over night... Two! Good on you, readers! And, I encourage you to continue the amazing support through the reviews.

Also, while I think of it, do not forget to review and tell me what you think of the story and any ideas at all for it, cause I'm kinda making it up as I go...

But there is one thing certain for this story... wait, make that two!

This is an all human, meaning the characters will not be mutant-bird-human-hybrids living a normal life... no...

THERE WILL BE FAX!

Thanks again, readers...

Chapter dedicated to: macey101catlover and WritingKnight...

To macey101catlover: I will think of using those songs, thanks so much for the suggestions... And, by the way, being hyper is WAY better then being normal... trust me, seriously!

To WritingKnight: Thanks for the review, as well as being one of the first to do so... You should be honoured!

Anyway, I just wanted to ask, could you tell who the band members are? Cause I wasn't completely sure it made sense...

Anyway, I think I have babbled on enough... It's kind of hard not to... On with the chapter!

FangPOV

"Stop!" yelled Gazzy arrogantly, plonking his head to the smooth, wooden table with a thud.

The short, brown haired girl stared at him angrily, her knuckles turning white from the amount of pressure she was holding her shiny violin and bow. Her gloss-coated lips formed a line as her eyes narrowed towards us. "Go away!" mumbled Gazzy.

The girl turned and rushed angrily out of the room. We had moved from the stage to a sound-proof room out the back of the auditorium, due to the amount of people who had come to sign up to the band.

To tell you the truth, I wasn't exactly surprised there were so many people... We were the most talked about band in our freshman year.

Suddenly, the door in front of us burst open and in rushed our band's curly-brown haired drummer, Sam.

"Sam! You're late!" yelled Nudge from her position on the blue sofa on the right wall.

"Sorry, guys! I got caught up with something," he explained while plonking himself down on the sofa. "Any good players yet?"

"Not yet... a lot of guitar players, and a few singers but none were any good," replied Angel in a civil voice.

"Right," says Sam, hanging his head low.

"Where did you go, Sam?" I asked in my deep voice. This seemed to startle Sam, as he sat back suddenely with eyebrows raised looking alarmed.

"Oh, my God!" he exclaimed running a hand through his messed hair.

"What?" asked Iggy looking around anxiously as if he missed something important.

"Fang's here! I didn't even realise cause he was so quiet," grinned Sam, looking sheepish. I rolled my eyes and looked away, my mind leaving the room and thinking of the girl I saw earlier, she seemed to not be able to get out of my head... Which is absurd, seeing as though I don't even know her.

"Fang?" I snapped out of my daydream and stared alarmed at the groupwho were all looking at me.

"Oh, thank goodess! We though we lost you for a second there," Iggy declared.

Gazzy turned to me, "Should we get the next person up? He asked. I simply nodded, not seeing the need to speak.

"The mute says 'Bring them in'!" he declared getting everyone's attention. Angel got up and went through the door, coming back a minute later with a tall, tanned guy with several piercing on his face carrying a guitar. He smiled welcoming and showed no negative traits.

"Wassup?" he said loudly in a Californian figure. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nudge sit up straighter in her awkward position between Angel and Sam on the couch. I fought back a smirk as I talked to the surfer dude.

"What's your name, what year are you in and what do you play?" I questioned, never losing eye contact.

"Ok, so my name's Will, I'm freshman and I play bass," he grinned showing gleaming white teeth.

"So... shoot," Iggy said instructing him to play.

MaxPOV

"I'm up next! I'm up next! Oh, my God! I am so nervous! Oh, gosh! What if I fail... No, I can do this..." babbled Ella. I swear, my ears were bleeding with the agony of listening to her talk for so long!

We stood by the door, waiting for the tanned surfer guy who just went in, I think his name is Will, to exit either triumphant or not.

I was not sure if I wanted Ella to get in or not... I mean, I want her to be happy, but I don't want to listen to her talk about the band non-stop... Plus, if she does get in, she'll be hanging around with them in all her free time, so I won't see her as much.

My mind was brought back down to earth when Will barged through the door with a glistening smile.

"They asked if I'll jam with them! Jam!" he yelled excitedly. I smiled politely at him, not really caring about what he was saying. Ella went to go congratulate Will, though I didn't see the point, he wasn't exactly in the band, yet...

"Max!" said a voice behind me. I turn to see my friend Sam.

"Hey, Sam," I replied in monotone. Sam was the drummer for The Flock, and he was the only one I actually knew in the band. I had known Sam from middle school, and we were close friends.

"I did not know that you were auditioning, Maximum," he replied cheekily.

I looked at him surprised, "I-I'm n-not au-auditioning, S-am!" I stuttered feeling a hot blush rise to my cheeks.

"Well, seeing as though you're next in line, I suppose you're up next," he said, turning to where he could nudge me through the door. I was too shocked to respond and simply let him push me through.

"Wa-wait," I stuttered to open my mouth slightly to mumbled gibberish. I felt Sam's deep laugh rumbled behind me against my back.

FangPOV

She's here. She's here, in the room auditioning... let's hope she's good, then it will be easier to get her in the band then I thought.

She was being pushed into the door against her will by Sam. She stuttered words to Sam and seemed to be in a daze.

"Ok, guys, this is my friend Max. Max, say hi," Sam ordered as he sat back down to his position on the sofa.

Max stood awkwardly in the centre of the room. She gave a small wave and mumbled, "hi,".

"So," Gazzy started off, "seeing as though we already know your name, what year are you in and what do you play?"

"Oh, well... I-er-um- I'm in freshman and-er, I can play guitar, and piano-um- I can sing, a bit... and some other stuff, yeah," she stuttered uncomfortable, rubbing her arms with her hand and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Why do you want to audition?" asked Nudge suddenly, "is it just for popularity, cause I understand we're all popular here, or is it just cause you felt like it? "

"Well, you see... I didn't want to-er- audition in the first place,"

Gazy looked at her confused, "then, why are you here?"

Max simply pointed at Sam.

"What?" asked Sam, "I only suggested it was a good idea..." everyone looked at him, "She's great! Seriously,"

"Ok, so Max," Angel said getting Max's attention with her name, "what are you going to perform today?"

There was a pause as Max thought. As she did this she looked at me slightly, then looked away.

"Florence," she whispered.

"Huh?" said Iggy loudly.

"I'm ready," max informed us grabbing the microphone that was with the instrument on the left wall and put it on a stand. "Ok?" she asked looking at us with her eyebrows raised.

"Er- yeah. Show us what you've got," I said clearly.

Max reached into her pocket and dug out her iPod. She plugged it to the sound-system and picked a song. She waited for her cue and opened her mouth.

"A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes

I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat

I tried to find the sound

But then, it stopped, and I was in the darkness,

So darkness I became

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map

And knew that somehow I could find my way back

Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too

So I stayed in the darkness with you

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart"

We all sat speechless. Max's interpretation of the song was spectacular. I could see how talented she was.

"Ahem," coughed Iggy, breaking the silence, "Well, I think I speak for all of the band, saying... that rocked. Jam with us?"

Max stood there holding the microphone with both hands. She seemed to be thinking the proposition through.

"Ok,"

Thank, you for reading! By the way, the song Max sung was 'Cosmic Love' by Florence and the Machine. Don't forget to review!


	3. mental breakdown

Hey, reader's! I am typing this while eating lasagna! Jealous? I am usually really bad at multi-tasking, but I could not wait to write Chapter 3 of 'The Flock: auditions'

Anyway, I am so excited of all the Story Alerts and Story Favorites you guys have been choosing to put this story on! I am honored. And, a shout out to , who added me to her Favourite Author! I am so happy, I cannot stop smiling!

Okay, so yesterday my friend and I had a deep discussion on ideas for this story... So in other words, I kinda have some idea where this story is going!

Don't forget to review, and suggest songs for Max to sing, cause I have heaps for Fang and the band to sing. Thanks!

Chapter dedicated to: Garry! (Gael Glassock)

MaxPOV

It was silent on the car trip home. Ella wasn't talking, Mum sensed the tension in the car, and I did not know what to say.

Ella was staring out of the window, with her body language screaming 'angry' with her body hunched and holding her head in her hands while leaning against the window.

"Ahem," Mum broke the silence, looking at us through her review mirror that hung above her head, "so, how did it go?"

I looked out the window, wishing to be anywhere but here. I looked closely at the passing cars, just to avoid the question.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened," said Ella sourly, "Max stole my place in the band!" I looked over at her, shocked. "I did not,," I said defending myself.

"Wait, Max," Mum said confused, "I didn't think you were auditioning,"

"I wasn't," I mumbled, fiddleing with my hand in my lap, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, that;s what I thought! Next thing, I was on my own wondering where the hell you were! You could have told me, I wouldn't've minded!" exclaimed Ella, now looking at me with wide eyes.

I saw red, "Well, just cause I auditioned has nothing to do with you not getting in! You just weren't good enough!"

Oh, god. That did not come out right. Now, Ella was turned away from me. The only noise was the cars engine and Ella's whimpers as she sobbed, rubbing her eyes.

"I though I'd have gotten in," she whispered.

I did not know what to say, "Elle, I -" I started.

Ella interupted me saying, "No, Max. I'm happy for you, really. It's just..." she could not continue do to her bawl.

By this time, we had arrived out the front of our house. I undid my seatbelt and slid across the seat to Ella. I wrapped my long arms around her, and brought her to me. "Ells, if it makes you uncomfortable, I won't go to the jam with the band," I offered, looking at her.

"N-no. G-go, I-I'm s-so s-sorry, M-max," she sobbed.

"Thanks, Ells. If it helps, I don't really want to be in the band," I said with a smile.

I hadn't realised Mum in the front seat listening to our conversation. "Good girls," she murmured, more to herself.

EllaPOV

I could not believe it when Max came out of the audition room, saying see got called back for a jam. I was in shock... I didn't even know she was auditioning, she could have told me!

I didn't even bother talking to her, or waiting for a band member to come out to bring the next person in, I just stormed into the room.

It did not go well, so they ask me to leave. I was, still am, guttered.

I am so mad at Max, not necissarily because she auditioned without telling me, because eshe was better than me. I have always been jealous of my older sister, she was always better: better grades, better at sport, better at music! I couldn't take it, I won't take it.

The only way to get to Max was simple... I had to find a way into The Flock.


	4. music class

Salutations! I am so sorry for the last chapter being a day late... (I'm trying to do a chapter a night, if I can't, I'll do one the next day) so to make it up to you wonderful readers, I am doing another chapter today!

All I ask in return, is to continue reading, and review, review, REVIEW! Hehehe...

Anyway, I hope you liked the last chapter, though there were no songs sung in it, plus it was really short... I'll try to make them longer, but I can't promise anything...

Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride.

Chapter dedicated to: You guys! You rock!

FangPOV

"Yo, Fang!" yelled Iggy from across the lot. I looked over to see him walking towards me.

"'Sup, man?" I replied, swinging my backpack over my right shoulder.

"Alright, man. You still right for this afternoon?" he asked, his pale blue eyes shining in the sun.

"What's this afternoon?" I asked blankly, completely confused of what was happening after school.

"Fang! You're the lead singer of the band, yet you forget all the most important stuff for it!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Oh, right, The jam... I knew that," I nodded vigorously to assure him.

"Sure, sure," Iggy mumbled. We started walking to the main gate to the high school. Iggy and I have known each other since... forever, I guess. He was my best friend, one of the few people I can act like myself around.

We talked about songs the band can do as we walked into one of the few buildings in our school.

"So, how do you like the guys we saw yesterday?" asked Iggy, changing the topic.

"Alright, I guess," I said, not bringing up Max. She had been on my mind over the weekend, and it was started in get on my nerves... I need to desperately get my priorities straight.

"How about that Max-chick, hey?" Iggy said with a smirk, nudging me in the side. We arrived to our lockers. I started to spin the dial of my lock, not looking at Iggy.

"Yeah, she was impressive," I mumbled.

"And, she said she can play other instruments, as well as sing! God, she's better be good! Hey, what do you have first?" Iggy rambled, grabbing the books he needed and stuffing them in his bag.

"Er... Double Music, with Miss Connell," I said looking at my timetable, "I gotta go, see you at lunch,"

"Yeah, see you, man," replied Iggy as I turned away. I walked toward the music room, humming a tune that I could not name but sounded familiar.

I walked up the stairs and down the hall to the music room. I walked in, to find the room half full of students happily chattering about one thing or another.

I walked to the back table and sat in the chair tucked under the desk. I swung my bag onto the table and waited for class to start.

"Fang, right?" said a voice next to me. I turned to see the girl I had been thinking of since I first meet her.

"Yeah, Max, right?" I said with a smirk. I turned my body towards her. She wore skinny jeans and a shirt with converse. Her brown-blonde hair was tied to a messy ponytail that was flung over her left shoulder.

"Yep, you look familiar," she stated, looking at my face trying to remember where she had seen me before.

"Auditions," I said simply, nodding my head. I reached for my bag and got out my music book, ready for class.

She seemed to understand, turning to the desk and picking at the chipping wood, "Oh," she said.

We fell into an awkward silence

"You were great, you know," I said, shifting in my seat uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah. Right, that... Thanks," she murmured, "practise, I guess," she smiled warmly at me.

Just that moment, Miss Connell walked into the room, ordering quiet. "Ok, ok, quiet class. I've got a treat for you today. So, look to the person next to you," everyone did this. I looked towards Max as she looked at me. She raised her eyebrows at me as she looked back at Miss Connell. I slowly turned my head to her. "Whoever you're sitting with it your duet partner for this lesson. Work for the next two periods on it and we'll be presenting at the end. Get to work, guys,"

Max looked at me, staying silent. I watched her as she reached into her bag and grabbed her iPod. I waited as she scrolled through her song selction until she stopped. She looked at me with a smile and asked, "Can you do Boys Like Girls?".

MaxPOV

Fang and I worked on the song for the two periods until we had it perfectly and we were on the same boat. We were now seated while other pairs performed their duets.

Once the pair finished their song, we clapped for them politely as Miss Connell said, "Well done, guys. It was great!" The two sat down at their table and waited for miss to continue. "Ok, Max and Fang, do you want to show us yours now?" she asked. I looked over at Fang, who simply nodded. We walked up to the front. "Max and Fang, everybody!" Miss Connell said to the class, who clapped again.

Fang grabbed my iPod and pt it into the dock. Fang waited for his cue and sang,

" I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life and I thought "Hey, you know, this could be something" 'Cause everything you do and words you say You know that it all takes my breath away And now I'm left with nothing"

I breathed once and opened my mouth to sing,

"So maybe it's true That I can't live without you And maybe two is better than one But there's so much time To figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two is better than one."

We sang together, looking at each other, smiling slightly,

" I remember every look upon your face The way you roll your eyes The way you taste You make it hard for breathing 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away I think of you and everything's okay I'm finally now believing That maybe it's true That I can't live without you And maybe two is better than one But there's so much time To figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two is better than one I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life and I thought, "Hey," .com/two_is_better_than_one_lyrics_boys_like_ Maybe it's true That I can't live without you Maybe two is better than one But there's so much time To figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking I can't live without you 'Cause, baby, two is better than one But there's so much time To figure out the rest of my life But I'll figure it out When all is said and done Two is better than one Two is better than one"

We both paused as the song ended. It was dead silent until the entire room filled of applause.

I looked at Fang and smiled. He was an amazing performer.

Thanks for reading! And, don't forget to review and add this story to Story Alert/Story Favourites, if you like it!

Also, the duet that Max and Fang sing together in this chapter, is 'Two is better than On', the duet with Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift... Review if you like this song!


	5. la cafe

Chapter 5 is here, my followers! Muhahaha, I feel so evil, for some reason... I feel the power! Anyway, I cannot believe the amount of Story Alerts and Story Favourites that are being reeled in! My phone is going like crazy!

So, thanks readers, for doing what you do! And I encourage you to continue doing so, otherwise I will not be inspired! Grrrrrrr!

Anyway, on with the chapter!

FangPOV

I walked into the local cafe where the jam was being taken place. There were tables set up around the room, some occupied and some not.

The cafe was owned and run by Nudge's parents, so the band often performed and practiced here.

"Oh, my God! Fang! Fang, we're over here! I thought you'd be late, cause Iggy said you had forgotten this morning, so I was like, 'Maybe he'll forget again', and Iggy's like, 'No way, I reminded him after school', but I was like, 'Maybe he'll – hmph!" I heard. I turned to see Nudge sitting on a stool at the counter with Iggy's hand slapped over her mouth.

"Thanks, man," I sighed. Nudge has always had a problem with over-talking. It can be good sometimes, but after a while, it just got on your nerves.

Nudge tore Iggy's hand away from her mouth, "Hey Fang," she said shortly.

"So, what time's everyone meant to be here?" I asked casually.

Iggy turned to me and answered, "Half-eleven, it's quarter-past now,"

We talked casually until the rest of the band had arrived, as well as a few of the invited musicians who had auditioned. I noticed that Max had not arrived yet.

We sat at the counter as Nudges dad came up to us from behind the counter.

"Hey, Flock," he said attending to an order.

"Hey, Mike," replied Gazzy, "is the equipment on stage set up?"

"Just the way you last left it, Gaz," Mike said with a smirk, "Why don't you give it warm up before the rest of your guests arrive?" he suggested.

"Alright," said Angel, getting up off the stool. We all followed her to the small stage at the left side of the cafe.

"So, guys," I said getting the band's attention, "Losing Sleep?"

Everyone nodded as they prepared themselves and their instruments.

I turned to the mic and spoke to our limited audience in the cafe, "Hey guys, we're The Flock,"

We started playing. I breathed in and out and started to sing,

"Stop these lies and start again

Break through bone and cut through skin

See just where your heart has been

With a trail left behind you

Oh it takes no time to make things clear

I might be blind but I can hear

By the sound of things I'm loosing sleep,

For all the right reasons.

And it goes down hard, for me

That you just don't, seem to see

At the top you'll, you'll always be

Looking down

Oh, to find yourself

So tell me when you get it.

Tell me when you get it

When you stop your heart to make some space

For shallow drinks and social games

Kept it for reminders sake

Up to far but I found you...

And it goes down hard for me.

That you just don't, don't seem to see

At the top you'll, you'll always be

You'll be looking down

Oh to find yourself

Ohhh, whoa whoa ohhh

Ohhh, whoa whoa ohhh

Ohhh, whoa whoa ohhh

Whoa ohhh

And it goes down hard for me

That you just don't seem to see

At the top you'll always be

Looking down...

Oh, to find yourself.

So tell me when you get there...

Please tell me when you hit the ground."

We stopped, all grinning at each other. There was small applause.

"Thanks, guys," I said looking out to the cafe.

As I looked to the counter, I saw that during the song, Max had arrived along with the rest of the people we had invited.

MaxPOV

After facing yet another tantrum with Ella, and another make-up, I was walking towards the meeting area, a cafe owned by one of the band member's parents.

I arrived to see The Flock assembled on stage, performing one of my favourite songs, 'Losing Sleep' by Parachute. In my opinion, it sounded a whole lot better in Fang's tone and pitch.

I walked over to where other people who had been invited were gathered, all watching the band intently.

I recognized only a few of the musicians here, a few in my music class or other classes and a few from just seeing around the school.

Once the band had finished the song, everyone had arrived. We all clapped for them as they grinned amongst each other.

"Thanks, guys," said Fang into the mic. I looked at him intently, studying his face. As I did, he looked over in my direction. I quickly turned away.

Soon, we were surrounded by the band, as well as silence until,

"Hey everyone! Oh, my god! I am so excited cause, you know, out band is getting new members! I mean, a new singer could be standing among us, or a new guitarist! I cannot wait for this to get started. Ok, first we all need to introduce ourselves! So, I'm Nudge, that's Iggy, Gazzy, Sam, Angel and Fang. And we make The Flock.," rambled the dark-skinned girl. I thought Ella talked a lot, but compared to this girl, she was mute! I swear, Nudge had said all the stuff she needed in only a few sentances, where as I would need to make an entire speech to get my point across. She just cut straight to the chase, I guess.

"So, how's this gonna work?" asked Will, the surfer guy from auditions.

"Well, we thought that it would be a good idea if you guys perform for us again, this time with other people," stated the blonde-hair girl, Angel.

"Cool," replied Will, nodding his head.

"So, who's first?" asked Iggy.

We took it in turns to perform on the small stage found in the cafe. Soon, there was only me left to perform.

"Ok, so... Max, right?" asked Gazzy, who looked expectantly at me. I stood up and went to the stage. I grabbed a guitar and a stool, setting it in front of the mic.

"So, Maxy," called out Sam, "What are you singing?"

"Taylor Swift todat, Sammy," I said using my old nickname for Sam. I saw him turn a tomato shade as I prepared myself to start.

"I see your face in my mind as I drive away

'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way

People are people and sometimes we change our minds

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie

It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see

'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down

Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt

Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve

People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out

[From: .]

Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend

Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend

Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

I can't breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

Thank you, readers! So, the songs included in Chapter 5 are: 'Losing Sleep' by Parachute, which is sung by the band and 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift, which is sung by the lovely Max. Don't forget to review!


	6. icecream and roller blades

Yeah, chapter 6, peoples! Hahahahahahahahaha! I am so excited for this story, and for you guys, as well.

I apoligise for the cliffy in Chapter 5, but it was to keep you begging for more! Sorry.

So, keeping on reading, reviewing and enjoy this chapter!

Oh, by the way, I need duets for Max and Fang to sing in the band... Could you guys please help me out here?

Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride, or any of the Charectors except the ones I created. Also, I don't own an of the songs the characters sing.

MaxPOV

It was after the jam, yet I was still sitting at the counter on a stool with Sam, Fang and Nudge. Everyone had left after my performance and the band said they had to make up their mind. I didn't really have anywhere to be but home, so I thought I'd stay for a while.

"So Max," conversed Nudge from the other side of the counter, "where did you learn to sing like that?"

I looked up from my water that I had been drinking and replied, "I guess, I've had experience from other bands, as well as past music teachers helping me. For a while, Mum paid for a private tutor that helped singing, so that would have helped,"

"Wow. You know, you really are super talented. I bet if you went of those shows like 'America's Got Talent' or 'American Idol' you would totally smash everyone!" rambled Nudge. I saw Fang fight back a smirk wo places up the counter from me and Sam who was trying not to laugh next to me.

"Er, maybe Nudge. So how long have you guys been a band?" I asked, changing the subject from me.

"Oh, like, three years?" Sam nodded, "Well, we were all close friends so we decided to start a band. It turned out huge,"

There was a strange silence between us. I fiddled with the top of my bottle cap.

"Hey, Max," said Sam, getting my attention, "You wanna go get ice-cream, or something?" he asked.

"Er, yeah... sure," I said, I turned to Fang and Nudge, "You guys wanna come, too?"

Nudge shook her head, "No, thanks. I'm going to help Dad around the cafe,"

I looked at Fang, expecting an answer.

FangPOV

Max looked at me, expecting an answer.

"No, thanks any way. I'd better get home," I saw Max's face fall slightly, then a careless mask overtake her face again.

"Ok, let's go Sam," she said turning to Sam. They both got up and started walking to the door.

"See you," said Max, turning around.

"Oh, yeah. See you, guys!" said Sam happily. They soon left the cafe, a cool breeze entering the cafe as they opened the door.

I turned to Nudge, to find her staring intently at me, with a slight smile on her face.

"What?" I asked her, slightly confused.

"What's going between you and Maximum Ride?" she asked seriously.

I looked at her, shocked. "What are you talking about?" I exclaimed in a bewildered tone.

"There is something going on between you and Max. I don't know what, or when, but I know something. And, if you don't know, then she won't either... Or maybe not... I'll get it out of her, now, shoo!" she ordered.

I stood up, collecting my things and quickly said my good byes to Nudge and exited the coffee shop.

SamPOV

I finally had Max alone. Throughout the entire jam, I'd wanted to talk to her.

Let me get this straight... I have had an obsession over Max since middle school, and I've never told her. Lately, it's been bugging me extra, and I don't know why. Maybe, 'm worried that she'll find someone else before I tell her how I feel, or maybe I just don't think she actually likes me in that way.

We sat ourselves down at a table in the local ice creamery store that is just around the corner from Nudge's parents cafe.

"What do you want, Sammy?" asked Max, who moved to go buy us snacks.

"No, I'll get it," I said, walking towards the register, "what do you want?" I asked, calling over my shoulder.

She gave me a confused expression, saying "but, we take it in turns, remember? It's my turn to pay," she started walking faster towards the register.

"No, but I want to pay," I exaggerated further.

"Well, I won't let you, so tell me your order and sit down!" ordered Max in an aggravated tone.

"Are you sure?" I asked, concerned.

"God, just tell me your order!"

"Two scoops of double choc," I said, slightly ashamed of myself for Max winning our argument.

I waited somewhat patiently for Max to return with our treats.

She sat opposite me, handing me my bowl of ice-creamery goodness. I started immediately, tasteing the sweet chocolate on my tongue.

The radio was tuned into the background from the chatter in the store, though I noticed Max hummed along. She smiled widely at me with vanilla ice cream around the edge of her mouth. She giggled enthusiastically as she sang along quietly with the song,

"I know you say you're ready to change

But I need to get it down on paper

It's in your face you're ready to blame

The first guy in line to catch the train

I'll save your seat

'Cause you don't stand for what you preach

See you with a broken string, tell me what you really mean,

Do you know what you want?

While beating up on yesterday, I was on my rollerblades

Rolling on moving on

It's time to take the time to create

'Cause you're running late the doors are closing

So tip your hat and you might get back

Whatever you need is up ahead

This train won't stop for anybody to get off

See you with a broken string tell me what you really mean

Do you know what you want?

While beating up on yesterday, I was on my rollerblades

Rolling on moving on

See you with a broken string tell me what you really mean

Do you know what you want?

Do you know, oh no

We got to run with it

It will get better

And that leaves we're stuck together

Make your mind up

Know what you need to say before you shout at me

So take your seat 'cause standing only wears out feet

See you with a broken string, tell me what you really mean

Do you know what you want?

You're beating up on yesterday, I was on my rollerblades

Rolling on, moving on

See you with a broken string, tell me what you really mean

Do you know what you want?

Beating up on yesterday, I was on my rollerblades

Rolling on, moving on

Do you know what you want?"

I looked at her. One of the main reasons I liked Max was for her amazing talent, and it was just this moment where I realized how much I truly was in love with her.

There it is, readers! I hope you enjoyed it.

The song in the ice-creamery that Max sang along with the 'Rollarblade' by Eliza Doolittle.

Don't forget to review!


	7. alone onstage

I-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-'m-mmmmmmmmmm b-aaaaaaaaaaaa-ack! Scared? Muahahahaha!

Well, I'm not really in the mood to ramble on about how thankful I am for you reading, so thanks.

And a special thanks to Maximum Forever, who suggested the song included in Chapter 7! Thank-you so!

On with the chapter!

MaxPOV

Tuesday morning I woke before my alarm clock, which is extremely strange, as I try to sleep as much as I can before school. I couldn't get back to sleep, and it was too early to wake either Mum or Ella, who isn't talking to me after I came home later than expected yesterday afternoon. I made a quick decision to get ready for school and arrive early, as the school opened at seven, though school started at quarter-to-nine.

Once I had had breakfast of an apple, I wrote a note telling Mum and Ella that I had left for school early, and walked out the door.

I arrived at school with nothing to do, not seeing a soul in sight except for a few teachers. So, I walked hastily towards the auditorium, knowing it was open and that no one would be in there.

I stood on stage under the heating lights. I loved being on stage, it was second nature for me to perform, not that I do it often... Which is kind of why I am so uncomfortable with joining The Flock: they perform all the time, whenever they can, while I try to avoid being under the spotlight. I prefer giving music when I'm alone, which is when, in my opinion, I play best.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a battered, old guitar sit in the wing of the stage beside I stool. I brought the two to the centre of the stage. I sat down and prepared myself for the number.

FangPOV

I woke early for my usual morning run on Tuesday. I got ready as soon as I got up, fed Toal, our dog, and had breakfast. No one was home this morning, which usual since Anne works in the city so she has to leave home early.

I left home and started to run towards the school. I ran every morning to keep fit, as well as soccer and track. As well as band practice, I have a busy schedule.

This morning, I went straight to the school, since I woke up later then usual. Once I got to school, I went to the locker room to shower off.

After this, I walked the halls for a while, heading towards the office to hand in a note. I passed the auditorium to hear something I did not expect.

"I never thought that

you would be the one to hold my heart

but you came around

and you knocked me off the ground from the start

you put your arms around me

and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

you put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will

You let me change my mind and turn around

I can't decide if

I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home"

I walked into the auditorium to find Max sitting on a stool singing while playing guitar, tears streaming down her smooth face.

"The world is coming down on me

And I can't find a reason to be loved

I never wanna leave you

But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling

I'll never let love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

As she continued playing, I walk closer to the stage, completely mezmerized. She still hadn't seen me.

"I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth

And I've never opened up, I've never truly loved

till you – put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home"

She finished, putting the shabby guitar on the floor next to her.

"Hey," I said, getting her attention. I seem to startle her, as she quickly looked at me, her eyes wide. She tried to get rid of the evidence of her tears, though more replaced them.

I jumped on stage skillfully and rushed to her as she sobbed in the centre of the stage.

"Hey, you're ok," I hushed, wrapping my arms tightly around her small frame. She responded immediately, hugging back tightly. I rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth while we stood there.

Once her cries died down, she looked up at me, still clinging to me.

"Thanks, Fang," her eyes were red and puffed from her tears. I saw another escaped, and reached for it and rubbed it away with my thumb.

"Anytime. I'm here for you," I set.

Cue the aw's! I love this chapter! I hope you readers do too!

The song Max sand on stage in this chapter, suggested by Maximum Forever, was 'Arms' by Christina Perri. Thank-you, again for that suggestion!


	8. you're in the band

Heyo! How is you guys?

Anyway, thanks for all the supportive feedback that is spurring me on to continue this story!

To FaxRideAllTheWay: I have to admit... Chapter 7 was indeed rushed. I will have to work on it – and thank-you for your "constructive criticism"!

I hope your all enjoying this story, as I enjoy writing it and enjoy reading all your reviews... keep 'em coming!

Chapter dedicated to: That person who lives at that place...

MaxPOV

The day continued in a blur, yet it seemed to take forever. I walked the halls feeling empty and sat in class not really listening to the lectures the teachers gave us.

All day, I had the feeling that everyone knew what happened this morning, when really only Fang knew. All day I had the feeling that everyone was staring at me, and judging me, when really no one cared.

When afternoon homeroom came, my mood had gotten worse, and all those around had got the message to leave me alone, even though I hadn't spoken to anyone until Gazzy approached me on my way to room 8.

"Max!" he said happily.

"Oh, hey Gazzy," I said keeping my face expressionless and speaking monotone, "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you're in the band. Practice starts tomorrow at me and Angel's house tomorrow!"

"Thanks, Gaz," I said as I started to walk around him. I picked up my pace as he started walking with me, easily keeping up with his long legs.

"So, Max, how'd you learn to sing like that, cause you were, like -"

"Sorry, Gaz, but I got go, ok? I'll see you around," I interrupted, rudely.

Gazzy's face fell, which he covered quickly saying, "Oh, ok... See you around," He stopped walking, though I could feel his eyes on my back.

While I sat through homeroom that afternoon, I felt guilty for being that harsh to Gazzy... I made a mental note to apologize to him later.

EllaPOV

I had not seen Max all day, since she left early for school and was late home. I was not sure how I felt around Max: should I be mad at her, or should I be happy for her? I was so confused.

I was in the kitchen completing my homework when the doorbell rang through the house.

"Coming!" I yelled out. I got up from the kitchen table and half-ran, half-jogged to the front door. I opened to see someone I did not expect.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Oh, hey Ella," he said standing awkwardly on our porch, "Is Max home?"

"Sorry, Sam, she's not home yet. Do you want me to tell her you were her?"

"Thanks, Ells. Just tell her that she made it in the band, and practice starts tomorrow at Gaz's place after school. Do you think you can tell her that?" he asked.

Anger and jealousy bubbled excitedly in the pit of my stomach. "I'll tell her," I said stubbornly. I then slammed the door in Sam's face and stormed up to my room where I collapsed onto my bed in a rush of sobs.


	9. wednesday practice

Hello Sex-Ba-Bombs! (I love that movie!) Here is the next chapter! Hurrah, hurrah!

So, thanks again, for reading... I really should put something interesting at the beginning of these... Oh, I have an idea...

Suggestion of the second: I suggest the band 'Vampire Weekend', who are featured in this chapter! YOR!

If you have an suggestions for the 'suggestion of the second', tell moi, and I will get back to yals!

Have a marvelous future...

FangPOV

Wednesday afternoon came quickly. The band was assembled in Angel and Gazzy's garage and were all drinking home-made lemonade and cookies, both made by Jodie, Angel and Gazzy's mother.

I looked over at Max, who was silently sitting with Sam on the opposite side of the room. She had her eyes half-closed as bits of cookie crumbs fell around her mouth. She seemed to be in heaven, groaning and murmuring silently to herself as the melted chocolate dissolved in her mouth.

I had not spoken to Max since yesterday morning, though she looked cheerier and less-troubled today, so I didn't bother her about it. But yesterday slightly scarred me: I had always seen Max as the strong, silent chick who kept to herself rather than express her feelings and thoughts. I suppose I didn't know Max at all...

All eyes were on Max as she continued enjoying the gooey goodness in the form of cookie. She seemed to sense eyes on her and looked around questionably. "Wha?" she blurted with her mouth half-full of cookie.

"Charming," stressed Iggy, "should we get started?" he asked getting up from his seat beside Nudge on the floor. He looked in my direction, silently asking whether I was ready.

"Nah, Iggs, you can take first song... I think I'll take guitar," I replied shrugging it off as I got to my feet.

"Alright," Iggy said with a grin, fist-pumping the air. Iggy didn't get many main leads in the band, seeing as though his voice was more indie whereas the band was rock/pop, so the few solos he did get he made the best of. "Everyone get up, before Fangy changes his mind!"

Everyone smiled at Iggy's attitude as they rose to their feet. Everyone got into position, Sam behind drums, Nudge on keyboard, Will on bass and I grabbing a guitar as well as Max. We counted in and started to play.

"Ion displacement

Won't work in the basement

Especially when I'm not with you

Here in the heartland

A feeling so startling

I don;t know what i should do

Oh Bryn, you see through the dark

Right past the fireflies that sleep in my heart

You know its easy to see

Wait for the season to come back to me

Nights by the ocean

A westerly motion

That moves california to sea

Eyes like a seagull

No kansas palm beetle

Could ever come close to that free

Oh Bryn, you see through the dark

Right past the fireflies that sleep in my heart

You know its easy to see

Wait for the season to come back to me"

Iggy finished singing with a large grin planted from ear to ear on his pale face.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Will excitedly, still holding his bass. Max nodded in agreement as did everyone else.

"So, what now?" asked Angel from the chair to the side of the band set up.

Sam spoke up from behind the drums, "Max, why don't you give it a spin?" he asked.

"Ok," she said simply walking to Iggy who handed her the mic.

"What song, Max?" asked Nudge.

"Do you guys know Paramore?" she asked curiously.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Angel from the side. We looked at her strangely from her random outburst, "What? Get ready, guys, I'll do guitar!"

We got in our places again as Max started singing.

"I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls

And in the hall, there are people looking through

The window in the door

They know exactly what we're here for

Don't look up, just let them think

There's no place else you'd rather be

You're always on display

For everyone to watch and learn from

Don't you know by now? You can't turn back

Because this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night

So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style

You'll go out in style

If you let me, I could

I'd show you how to build your fences

Set restrictions, separate from the world

The constant battle that you hate to fight

Just blame the limelight

There's no place else you'd rather be

And now you can't turn back

Because this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night

So smile

Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it

With every breath that you breathe in

Just breathe it in

Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess

You do all this big talking

So now let's see you walk it

I said, let's see you walk it

Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess

You do all this big talking

So now let's see you walk it

I said, let's see you walk it

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide

Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style

You'll go out in style"

We stopped playing, still amazed with the talent Max had... she could practically sing anything with her amazing vocal range. It was breathtaking!

We stood silently until Max broke the silence by asking Gazzy, "Does your Mum have any more of those cookies left?"

There it is! I like this chapter... you're all very lucky, TWO SONGS IN ONE CHAPTER! WHOOT! I had to get that out... Don't forget to review! Ok, bye.


	10. when it rains, it pours

It's a new day, readers! That means a brand new chapter just for you guys! Yeahow!

How do you guys know so many great songs! I am so happy for your suggestions for music that should be included in the story. I encourage you to keep them coming in as they help a lot!

So, again, read and review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Suggestion of the second: I suggest the band 'The Band Perry'. I have only found them recently, but they're really good!

Chapter dedicated to: faxness1234, for your incredible support and for reviewing so often! I personal thank you to you!

MaxPOV

For a first practice, I think it went great. I was expecting worse so I suppose I was shocked... All the band members were great and I could see myself as friends with them.

I stayed until dark. A few of the members had left already, so I thought it was time to go. I stood up and stretched my back in a strange position.

"Erk!" screeched Nudge, "Max, don't do that," I smirked at her and continued streeching. I heard her grumble under her breathe as Fang chuckled at her.

"I'm gonna go, guys," I stated, waving awkwardly at them.

"Bye, Max," they chorused in unison.

I headed for the door just as Fang said, "hey, Max wait!' I turned to see him getting up at the same time as saying his goodbye to everyone. They replied to him, though looked after him, confused.

We walked out the door to the sidewalk and walked together in the direction of my house. A comfortable silence hung in the air around us as we walked, the only noise being distance insects and Fang and I's light breathing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Fang, suddenly. I burst into a fit of giggles, having stopped walking and bending over trying to catch my breathe as I laughed. I could not stop, but when I did I noticed Fang staring at me intently with large, dark-brown-almost-black eyes that seemed to be staring into my soul. I was blown away with how beautiful his eyes could actually be. I studied them carefully, silently scanning them.

"What's so funny?" he whispered.

I opened my mouth, though no straight words came out. "Oh, er... I-ii, um..." I looked away from him, clearing my head and connecting my mouth to my brain. "It just reminded me of a song I know," I said.

"Oh," he said, starting to walk, "what song?"

I walked up to him and caught up with him, "do you know 'The Band Perry'?" I asked.

"Is the band called 'Perry'?" he asked confused slightly.

"No!" I exclaimed, fighting back a laugh at his and my stupidity, "the band is called 'The Band Perry'!"

"Oh," he said, smirking slightly, "I haven't heard of them,"

"I'll have to show you sometime,"

We fell back to silence. We were now passing a bay, water lapping at the edge of the large mass of water. We walked along the edge where the sidewalk ran along. We passed a playground and I said a gazebo up ahead.

Just then, it started to poor with rain. Actually, it started to bucket down. In a matter of seconds, both Fang and I were drenched from head to toe in water. I looked over at him to see a smile planted on his face that I had not seen before: one showing full teeth and spread all over his face. I smiled broadly back, truly happy to be with Fang at this exact moment.

"Gazebo!" Fang yelled simply over the rain. I understood and nodded. I turned and ran straight for it, only turning back to see Fang close behind me. I laughed loudly as I reached the deserted and dry covering.

I sat at the edge, laughing and trying to catch my breath. Fang arrived shortly after me, collapsing next to me. I noticed the way his now-wet, black hair stuck to his head and sat at all different angles, the way his shirt clung to his body which I could now tell was heavily muscled. I quickly realized I was staring and looked at his face hoping he didn't notice, though there was a thick smirk on his face. I blushed a tomato colour and looked away.

"Hey," he said. He reached out and tilted my head towards him. I looked again into his eyes. My breathing hitched as I realized how close our faces really were.

The rain continued to poor as he brushed his soft lips gently against mine.

There you have it, folks! I'm sorry to end it there, but I will update soon.

I will have the song that is mentioned in this chapter in the next one, so stick around for next time!


	11. sittin on the porch

Hello, I'm back.

I really liked the last chapter, and I hope you did to...

Read and review, and I shall be happy...

FangPOV

I had the weirdest dream last night: Max was there, and so was Sam... and they were sitting close to each other. They were saying something, then turned to me. Max smirked and grabbed Sam's head, turning it towards her, and smashed her lips right on his and full on started making out right in front of me. She then stood suddenly and walked over to Iggy, who had arrived while Max and Sam were kissing, and did exactly the same thing with him: smirking at me and locked lips again. She did it again, to Gazzy, then again to Will. She was walking up to Nudge when I forced myself to wake.

I woke in cold sweat, panting with all my bed sheets on the ground. I looked at the clock and read 6.42am.

I got up and got ready for school. I was not in the mood to run to school, so I thought I'd meet Max this morning. I sent her a text and headed out to her place.

MaxPOV

I woke to the sound of my phone. I walked in the dark over to my flashing phone. I flicked it up to make it stop playing "The Show" so it wouldn't wake everyone in the neighborhood. I looked at the screen to find a text message from Fang:

_**Walking you to school, meet you on your porch – Fang**_

I smiled slightly, then realizing that he was probably on his way and I was still in my pajamas. _Crap! _I thought, stripping from my clothes and putting on clean jeans and shirt.

I jumped down the stairs and breathed breakfast while putting on my sneakers.

As I was brushing my teeth, Ella got up from bed.

"Hey, Ella!" I greeted once I'd spit. She stopped mid-stride and turned to me with an angry looked on her face.

She pointed at my with a pointed finger saying, "So you actually feel like talking to me today? Cause I remember that you didn't want to talk to me!"

I stared at her, "No, I told you last night that I didn't want to tell you where I was last night! Don't put words in my mouth!" I yelled back.

"Argh!" she yelled in frustration, "you're so full of it! Get out of my life!" she screeched loudly, turning red in the process.

I looked at her, dumb-struck. I could not believe what Ella just said, and I wasn't sure to be de-flated, or angry.

Stunned, I walked away from her, to the front porch. I ignored her plees to forgive me and sit of the swing chair on the porch waiting for Fang to arrive.

I sat patiently, my mood becoming more positive as I replayed last night with Fang over in my head.

I plugged in my iPod earbuds and put them to my ears pressing play. As the song came on, I sang happily along.

FangPOV

I arrived at Max's house to find her laying on the swinging porch chair, singing loudly to her iPod.

If I die young, bury me in satin

"Lay me down on a, bed of roses

Sink me in the river, at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well

Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well,

I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh

The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls"

I walked slowly to the porch as Max continued to hum the next song that was playing in her earbuds.

"I am assuming," I started as I saw her turn quickly, finely noticing my presence, "that that was the band called 'Perry'?" I smirked at her as her smooth, shocked face turned to one of calmness. She smiled and sat up, patting the seat beside me encouraging me to sit.

"The band is called 'The Band Perry', you need to get it right, you know," she said slowly, trying to get the point across.

I smirked at her, lacing my hand with hers. I flashed a smile as she shivered slightly at my touch. I looked at her face, then specifically her pale-pink lips: slightly puffed and coated lightly in lip balm. I wanted to kiss her right now, right here, but I knew better. She had to want to first, and I wasn't sure, even after last night, whether she liked me in that way.

Argh! That took forever! My day was so long! First, I was walking home, when it started to pour with rain, and I had no umbrella. Then, I had to go to this assembly thing that took three hours! After that, I had to play my soccer game TWO PLAYERS SHORT AND IN THE RAIN! GRRRRRR! It was so depressing!

Oh, well. Read and review to make me feel better...

- a drenched


	12. gazzy?

Hello, hello, hello! I welcome you to chapter 12! YEAH! I did not think this story would still be going due to boring-ness, so I am honoured for everyone who is following and reviewing the story so often, though it would not hurt to do more of it, people (wink, wink).

Anyway, I am running out of songs! This is unacceptable seeing as though this is a SONGFIC! Grrrrrrrrrrrrr... So, I am open to suggestions, and I will put ones I like in the story!

So, on with the chapter!

MaxPOV

We walked slowly to school, chatting to each other as though we had known each other our whole lives. Surprisingly, we always had something to talk about and turns out we had heaps in common. I had always known Fang to be the silent guy who mostly kept to himself, but over the past week, we have gotten closer, and I know more about him, though there is plenty of things that I needed to know, that I knew.

We arrived at school just before the bell. We said our goodbyes as we departed, and I headed to homeroom.

I walked into room 8, only to be almost knocked over by Nudge.

"Oh, my God! How is it that under a week, you get closer to Fang then me, who has known him, for like, ever! You are truly amazing, Max! How do you do it?" she rambled happily as I sat in a seat next to her. I had always noticed how much Nudge talked in homeroom, though I never spoke to her until I made it to the band. We were now extremely close, and talked every morning while the teacher read out the daily notices.

"Er, Nudge, I'm not that great, you know? Anyway, Fang isn't that bad," I said while sorting my books in my backpack. I rose my head, trying to fight a smirk as Nudge added the pieces in her head. I half hoped she wouldn't figure out what had happened last night to bring Fang and I closer then ever: the kiss.

Nudge suddenly was hit by sudden realization, gasping dramatically, causing fellow classmates to turn heads, "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my GOD!" she said quickly while jumping excitedly up and down in her seat, "I cannot believe this!"

I tried to calm her down, "Nudge, settle down, people are looking," I smiled politely at onlookers while I looked around the classroom.

Nudge ignored me as she continued talking, "So, when did it happen?"

"When did what happen?" I asked innocently, acting as if I did not know what she was talking about.

"Oh, please," she said simply, "I saw Fang in the hallway this morning on my way here, and I swear, he was happier then a pixie!"

I rose an eyebrow at her at her choice of words, "a pixie?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Argh! You know what I mean!" she exclaimed, clearly frustrated, as she turned to the front.

The bell rang at that moment. I rose from my seat, "See you, Nudge," I said, turning away from her.

Halfway out the door, I turned back to her, "Oh, yeah... Fang and I kissed last night, if that's what you mean,"

I smirked as I saw Nudge's mouth shape into the perfect 'O' in surprise. I walked the hall, happier then usual, feeling on top of the world.

FangPOV

I walked into homeroom and straight to my seat next to Gazzy, who was already seated.

"Good morning, Gaz. How are you this morning?" I asked cheerfully.

He nodded in reply, staying in his hunched position turned away from me.

"What's wrong, Gaz?" I asked in a worried tone. He sniffed loudly, ignoring me. "Gaz, just tell me," I ordered.

He turned to me, his clear, blue eyes now red and puffed. He looked innocent, child-like even. He opened his mouth, though he struggled talking. "M-mum a-and D-dad a-are splitting up,"

There it is, boys and girls... I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to read and review!


	13. the dark classroom

Hello! I am sorry that this chapter is a day late, but turns out, that I actually had stuff to do on a Friday night! Wow, weird, I know!

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and continue reading and reviewing! Thanks.

Chapter dedicated to: , for all your support, and our conversations that continue to entertain me! Keep it up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any of the music included.

FangPOV

You see, Mr and Mrs Whitling are, or were, hopelessly in love for many years, and up until recently, never had disagreements. I'm not sure what cause the blues now, but they eventually grew apart. Them being together meant so much to Gazzy and Angel: they have had so many family tragedies over the years and their parents now splitting will hurt them so bad.

When I arrived at our usual table at lunch, everyone was silent looking at a very pale Gazzy who was staring down his apple that sat on his red lunch tray.

I walked to a seat available next to Nudge, who was unusually quiet. I sat, not touching my food. I looked at Iggy who sat opposite me next to Will. I nudged Nudge in the side to get her attention. I whispered to her, "what's wrong?"

She looked up at me with large, innocent, brown eyes and said, "Angel's missing, Fang. We haven't seen her since this morning,"

MaxPOV

After Maths, I walked down the halls to my locker. I looked out for people I know, though I did not see anyone. I did not have classes with any of them this morning, so I haven't seen Fang or Nudge since before school.

Once I had grabbed my books, I continued walking the hall. I passed what seemed an empty classroom. I looked through the glass on the door to see a dark figure huddled in the back corner of the room. I opened the door, which creaked loudly and creepily. I hesitantly walked to the mystery person. The room was unusually dark, the blinds were closed and the lights were off.

I looked at the crouching person, and noticed that their clothes were crumpled. Their head was leant against their crossed arms as they leant their body against the wall. I noticed for the first time I had entered the room that the person was female, and that she was sobbing thickly into her arms.

I crouched next to her, realizing who it is saying, "Angel, what's wrong?"

She rose her head unwillingly. Her eyes were blood-shot, her nose red and snotty, her chin trembling slightly as tears continued to pour down her face.

"M-max?" she asked.

"Yeah, Angel. It's Max. What's wrong?" I dared to edge closer, sitting next to her with my back against the wall facing her.

She opened her mouth, no words coming out straight, "M-mum a-and D-d-d-d-dad..." she tried, only breaking down into incredulous sobs, coming towards me, planting her face on to my shoulder and crying endlessly.

Once she had calmed down, which took a while, she sat back, her eyes and nose worse, though her tears and sobs had slowed to a minimum.

"Sorry," she whispered, playing with her hands and not looking me in the eye.

I ignored her apology, saying, "Angel, what's gotten into you?"

"Well, my parents are... splitting up," she looked away, biting her lower lip, fighting back sobs through her trembling chin.

"Oh, Angel!" I said, reaching for her and wrapping my arms around her tightly, "I'm so sorry!"

She whimpered slightly as she started to sob, yet again.

"Why are you even at school, Angel? You're a wreck," I stated in monotone. She pulled away from my, fixing her clothed that sat awkwardly on her skinny and narrow body. Her golden, curly hair was messily done in a ponytail.

"N-no one's at h-home," she sobbed, "n-no ones c-coming h-home until M-monday,"

I though this through, looking at Angel seriously. I suddenly thought of a solution. "Get up, Angel," I said, moving to get up.

She looked at me with confused, blue eyes, "w-what?"

"I'm taking you home, and we're having a girls weekend with Nudge and and the girls," I stood up, offering a hand to help Angel up. She reluctantly took it. I heaved her up and supported her out of the now empty classroom.

FangPOV

During our attempts to assure Gazzy that Angel was fine, I realized something important. I looked around the table noticing she was not here.

"Hey," I said getting everyone's attention, "has anyone seen Max?"

There you have it, folks. I hope you enjoyed it! It took me ages to write, and was surprisingly really hard! Grrrrrrr! I hope it gets easier!

Don't forget to review! Ok, bye...


	14. first stage: denial

Bonjour, readers! Welcome to chapter 14! Whoa, it is going really fast! Ok, you know the drill: read and review, and I will go now... Bye, beautiful readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the songs included in the chapter, or in the entire story.

Suggestion of the second: For all you Max Ride/Twilight fans, I suggest 's story "Mortal Complications". I am saying this so you can get more reviews and followers, Dengel!

On with the chapter!

FangPOV

It was last period of the day, and I sat patiantly for our professor to start his lecture. I was sitting alone at a table in the science lab, waiting for someone I know to walk through the double doors.

The band eventually found Max and Angel together cleaning themselves up in the girls bathroom. We had spent half of lunch looking for them. Angel looked terrible, with dark bags under her red puffed eyes, dry snot crusted on her upper lip near her nose and hair a mess. She smiled slightly only to burst into sobs again, turning to Max's shoulder. Max rubbed her back murmuring comforting words into Angel's ear.

I opened my text book to the page we had been working on last lesson. I read, then re-read, the boring text layed out before me. I was about to read it again, when the double doors crashed open suddenly, reveling my brother, Dylan.

Dylan was almost the complete opposite of me: blonde hair and blue eyes, and had the surfer-look about him.

"Fangy!" he squealed in a high pitched voice that he knew that I hated.

I turned towards him, raising an eyebrow, "yes, brother?"

"Why is you all alones? You looks like a loner, you knows?" he frowned theatricality.

"Yes, brother, I know," I continued reading the page, hoping he would just lesve me alone then acting his normal self. I knew I was wrong as he slid into the seat next to me.

"Aah, brother," he sighed, "you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, huh?"

I smirked slightly as he attempted to flip his bag onto the desk, only to have it slide off the edge, onto the floor. All it's contents flew elsewhere from the bag, causing a great big mess, and a scowl from the professor. I heard the few girls behind us giggle, and Dylan nod towards them, smiling like an idiot.

"Smooth as sandpaper," I commented.

"Wha," he shouted at me, his mind somewhere else.

"Never mind," I murmured, shaking my head at my brother.

I sat silently as more students flooded into the classroom. Dylan continued picking up his papers in front of me and the table.

Soon, Max strode into the science lab, carrying her needed books close to her chest. She looked to me, her gorgeous smile taking up her entire face. God, I love that smile. She walked to a desk on the opposite side of the classroom, still smiling and fiddling with her books. I hadn't noticed Dylan looking at Max and I silent exchange of glances.

"Well, here I thought that my lovely brother was gay, when a developing relationship was happening right under my very nose! God, I'm and idiot," he exclaimed, playing with his pencil while looking at Max with a thoughtful expression on his face.

I flipped open my workbook saying, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Oh, please! Denial is the first stage. Trust me, you and that chick will soon have it in for each other bad," he smirked at me as the professor started the class, though I continued to look at him, shocked.

MaxPOV

I walked into the science lab for period six, looking around the half-empty lab for anyone I knew. I glanced near the back, to find Fang looking at me, trying to ignore a blonde next to him. I smile broadly, as he did so himself to me. I continued looking around, now for an empty seat. I found one near the front, and walked towards it.

I arrived tt he wooden table dumping my books on top. The girl sitting in the seat next tp me turned. I looked to her only to realize it was Kimberly.

"Kim?" I exclaimed, "You're back!"

Kim rose out of her seat and turned to hug me tightly saying, "I came back from my holiday early!"

"How come?" I asked still squished happily in my friends arms.

She untangled herself from me saying, "Well, mum caught some virus, so we had to cut our trip short,"

Let me explain, Kimberly was one of my close friends, but she had just recently left for a trip overseas with her family. Kim and I were extremely close, so it was great to have her back.

"So, how was it?" I asked, sitting in my seat grabbing my text book.

"Oh, Australia was amazing! You know, it's not all desert! I was shocked, cause there was actually cities!" she exclaimed. She flicked her long, red hair over her shoulder. Kim had large grey eyes and a skinny figure. She was defiantly pretty.

I rolled my eyes, "of course there are cities, Kim. I could have told you that beforehand!" Kim always has, and always be, extremely thick in the head. Or, in other words, really, really stupid. It never brought her down in spirit, but all the time in grades.

We continued to chat happily until the professor started the lesson.

There it is, chapter 13! I added another OC in this one, so I hope you liked her. She's based off the Max Ride character, Lissa, but a nicer version.

Sorry that there was no songs/music in this one! I promise to have them in the next one, which will be soon!

Until next time,

- infoseek


	15. more than two, i suppose

Hey, hey! Here is another chapter! Enjoy.

Surprisingly, I have nothing else to say. Whatever...

NudgePOV

I walked down the hall towards my locker after last period alone. People passed me not caring if they nudged into me, talking with each other about something or another.

I looked up from my feet to find Will standing in my path in front of me. I smiled quickly as he strode to me with a gleaming smile that, for once, left me speechless.

"Hey, Nudge," he said confidently. We continued walking in the direction of my locker.

"O-oh, h-hey, Will. H-how are y-you?" I stammered nervously.

He looked at me, concerned, "hey, are you alright, Nudge?"

I looked into his dark, glistening eyes, completely hypnotized.

"Er, Nudge?" he asked, looking back at me, eyebrows raised.

I looked away, feeling my cheeks grow red. "S-sorry, Will... I g-gotta g-go... S-see you," I turned away, completely embarrassed as I walked onwards. As I strode, I felt his gorgeous eyes burn into my back.

I reached my locker, certain of one thing:

I had a crush on Will.

MaxPOV

I had the whole weekend planned out: tonight, I was having the girls over to help Angel feel better, then Saturday was band practice , then Saturday night the band were staying at Fang's place. Then Sunday we were hanging with the band.

We started the busy weekend by walking from school to my place. Nudge and Angel talked at the front of the group, using hushed voices and using their hand to express their points further. I stood with Kim, who was staying as well. She luckily knew everyone from the band, so she wasn't left out at all. Behind me followed Ella and Sarah.

Sarah was another close friend of both Angel and Nudge. She was a complete nerd, so didn't sit with us at lunch very often. She was most likely to be found in the library doing extra work or reading an abnormally large novel in her spare time. She wore dark-rimmed glasses which hid large, green eyes. She had black hair tied back in a low ponytail. I was her english partner, so I knew her well, though never thought of us as friends until recently.

"So, Max..." lead off Kim next to me. I looked over to her, nodding to tell her to go on, "how did The Flock get you, of all people, to audition?"

"Er, it was Sam," I said, looking away.

She continued talking, "Sam? That guy who has had a crush on you since middle school?"

I shot her a look, "that is not true!"

Nudge and Angel joined the conversation, "come one, Max. It is so true! It's kind of hard to not tell, you know? He makes it so obvious," rambled Nudge.

"Well, what if I don't like him in that way?" I said stubbornly, "anyway, we'll talk about it later, guys,"

Kim and Nudge groaned, wanting more information.

We walked in silence, until there was a sudden outburst from behind me:

"Two, now that I'm with you

Another point of view

Instead of what I knew

Oh two, whatever will do"

We turned to see Sarah singing happily to herself. When she noticed we were looking at her, she blushed, stopping her sweet voiced-singing. I had assumed that we had finished the song when:

"I don't see a way through

But you're the one I choose

I never knew what double could do

But things are better, so much better"

I turned back around, seeing Angel singing the next verse. I smiled widely as we sang the rest of the song together as a group, walking to my place.

"Hold me closer, never let me go

I don't want any other baby

Two is the one, two is the one

I was lonely, never had nobody

But now I've got double, baby

Two is the one, two is the one for me

One, never had so much fun

Staying up till sun

Banging on my own drum

One, always looking for love

And ending up with none

Made me come undone

I never knew what double could do

But things are better, so much better with two

Hold me closer, never let me go

I don't want any other baby

Two is the one, two is the one

I was lonely, never had nobody

But now I've got double, baby

Two is the one, two is the one for me

Two, a couple, not a few

Well, this is something new

If I can deal with it then so can you

I never what double could do

But things are better, so much better

Hold me closer, never let me go

I don't want any other baby

Two is the one, two is the one

I was lonely, never had nobody

But now I've got double, baby

Two is the one, two is the one for me"

We ended the song, giggling and laughing at each other. I looked behind me, to find Sarah red with happiness and Ella pale with some type of rage and jealousy, her mouth in the form of a line and eyebrow knitted together.

"Ella?" I asked, "what's wrong?"

She ignored me, turning to Sarah, saying, "Argh! Sarah, you ruin everything!"

She turned back, rushing past us all and running all the way home.

Sarah had turned her original colour, slightly confused.

"Don't worry, I don't see what you did wrong," said Kim, comforting Sarah. She smile slightly as we continued walking.

Read and review, and I will continue writing! Ciao!

Oh, by the way, the song the girls sang was "Two" by Lenka... Enjoy!

- infoseek


	16. friday night  girls side

Whoooooooooooo hoooooooooooooo! Chapter 16, baby! Yeah!

Thank you so much for all your support! It is really motivating, and I encourage you all to continue reviewing.

Suggestion of the second: Lenka! She is a music artist, and I completely adore her tunes! If you remember, the girls sang her song "Two" in the last chapter and Max's mobile ringtone is her other song "The Show", which is one of her most popular and famous track. I recommend her!

Disclaimer: Me no own, only my own character's, which I am very proud of!

On with the chapter!

MaxPOV

I entered the lounge room carrying a large bowl of freshly popped popcorn in my hand, singing on the top of my lungs getting everyone's attention,

"I am a vampire

I am a vampire

I am a vampire

I am a vampire

I am a vampire vampire

I am a vampire

I have lost my fangs

I am a vampire

I am a vampire

I am a vampire

I have lost my fangs

So I'm sad and I feel lonely

So I cry and I'm very angry

And I eat some garlic

So I'm no more satanic yeah yeah

I am a vampire

and I'm looking in the city

But the pretty girls don't look at me

don't look at me

Cos' I don't have my fangs

Cos' I have lost my fangs"

Nudge interrupted me, abruptably standing from her place on the couch. She walked up to me and started to shake my shoulder saying, "How, Max, how is it possible that you, of all people, you manage to find the most annoying songs and sing them? How?"

She stopped shaking me, turning away. I smirked as I continued to sing, just to annoy her.

"I am a vampire

I am a vampire

I have lost my mouth organ

I am a vampire

I am a vampire

I have lost my mouth organ

So I get bored and I shout

So I eat pop corn and I put on weight

And I sing but my voice is breaking

And I want to play the guitar

But my guitar is out of tune

I am a vampire

and I'm looking in the city

But the musicals don't play with me

don't play with me

Cos' I don't have my mouth organ

Cos' I have lost my mouth organ."

I bowed lowly, being careful not to drop any popcorn. On my way up, I heard Kim groan outwardly.

"Argh, Max that was the worst song you have ever sung! It sucked cause you made it sound awesome! Grr," she complained.

I smiled triumphantly. I walked to the coffee table that was pushed up to the wall out of anyone's way and placed the bowl onto it. I sat opposite it on the floor, looking at the sight before me: Nudge and Sarah were seated together under a blanket on the couch while Kim and I were on the floor, Angel sat in one one-seater as did Ella, who had finally come out of her room, though she talked to neither me or Sarah.

"Ok, so what are we watching?" I asked reaching behind me to get the popcorn. I held it for myself, seeing as though no one else wanted any, yet.

"Well, I want to watch something romantic, or packed full of action! Maybe a comedy! Or drama, but I'm not in the mood for that, so no drama... Maybe a musical! Oh, how about Mamma Mia! or Rocky Horror or – Hmph- " Sarah slapped her hand over Nudges mouth, keeping her motor-mouth still.

Kim knelt on her knees, looking to the roof and yelled dramatically, "that the heavens! It is... a miracle!" She sighed and pretended to faint, twitching slightly in her left legs.

Angel giggled slightly, saying "I don't care what we watch, as long as it is entertaining,"

"I agree... Sarah!" I said getting Sarah's attention, "you pick a movie,"

We waited patiently, talking to one another, when my phone started playing "The Show", indicating I got a message. No one seemed to notice as I flipped up the phone to shut it up.

The screen lit up, reading:

_**Wattcha doing?**_

I realized it was from Fang. _He must be bored _I thought.

**Not much, just about to put on a movie, you?**

I put my phone down as I waited for a reply, listening to the girls conversation. Not to long after, my phone beeped again. I flipped it up, reading:

_**Guys are being idiots... Really bored!**_

I smirked inwardly, imagining what those guys would be up to. I remembered now tht the guys were hanging out to comfort Gazzy, like what we were doing for Angel.

During the movie, I had a secret conversation with Fang, secret meaning none of the girls realized I wasn't actually watching. I don't even know what movie was on, I didn't really care...

Suddenly, as I watched as some person did something or other, Nudge suddenly yelled, "Bathroom break! Max, put it on pause!" I smiled at her motives, doing what she said. She got up and rushed to the bathroom down the hall.

I stood up saying, "Anyone need anything in the kitchen while I'm there?" everyone shook their heads, continuing their conversation.

When I came back, holding my glass of Orange Juice, I found everyone, inclusing Nudge who had come back from the bathroom, huddled around the double couch where Sarah and Nudge originally sat.

"What's happening?" I asked. Everyone looked up at me with wide eyes, except Kim, who had a large smirk on her face, "What?"

"Oh, nothing, Maxy. We just caught you in the act of secret conversation in the middle of an all girls night... No biggy," she replied, shrugging her shoulders as she fiddled with my phone in her hands.

"You read my messages?" I asked, outraged.

Nudge looked at me, "yeah," she said as if it was no problem.

"You read my messages," I repeated.

Sarah looked embarrassed, her cheeks slightly pink, "sorry, Max," she said quietly.

"Argh! What did you read?" I siad, sitting down in a one-seater, holding my head in my hands.

"The lovely texts sent to your secret lover, Fang, of course!" said Nudge.

I clenched my jaw and my fist, "There is nothing going on between me and Fang," I said simply.

I looked at Kim, who smiled, saying, "you know, denial is the first stage, according to Dylan,"

There you have it, guys... the first chapter of the bands weekend... will have more of the sleepover in the next chapter...

Until next time...


	17. friday night  guys side

Ahhhhhhhh! I'm on holidays! Erk! Bring on sleep-ins and doing nothing!

Me being on break now can only mean one thing: I will probably be updating more often! * cue cheers and applause * So, before I start rambling, I will say this: On with the chapter (which is chapter 17! Erk!)

FangPOV

Straight after school my and the guys in the band met outside the school and walked for Iggy's place. We planned on staying there for the night, seeing as though it was Friday.

We often stayed at other friends places in weekend. For me, my friends are more like my family, seeing as though I don't have much excitement at home, besides of Dylan...

As we walked, Iggy and Gazzy talked science. They were both insane with that type of stuff, mainly bombs. Since middle school, they had been partners in crime, always setting off bombs and causing trouble.

Gazzy seemed a lot happy than this morning, so it was a plus. Gazzy was usually so cheerful and bubbly, and it was so depressing to see Gaz so down-hearted.

"Hey, Fang," said Will from beside me.

I turned to him, "Yeah, Will?"

He smiled, showing neat rows of white teeth, "so, what's goin' on between you and Max, ah?"

I was so surprised, I choked on my own breathe, coughing and spluttering trying to get my breathe back.

Sam came up to me with a worried expression on his face, patting my back as everyone else were in hysterics, bending over in attempt to contain their laughter.

I breathed heavily as I said, "That is none of your business,"

Dylan walked up to me, spreading over my shoulders, "it doesn't have to be, it's actually quite obvious,"

Iggy nodded, "he's right, you can totally notice she likes you, too,"

I noticed Sam stiffen, as I said, "I don't care, cause I don't like her in that way, guys. We're friends... Close friends. Nothing else," I assured, continuing to walk down the road.

"Sure, sure," I heard Gazzy say.

SamPOV

Were the guys right? Is it obvious that Max preferred Fang to me?

To tell you the truth, I don't see what's to like about Fang. I mean, his good looking, and all, but he can be really annoying, when he talks. But, he doesn't talk that often, which can also be annoying. Plus, he always has this look on his face, as if his in pain, and you can never tell what he's thinking.

Me, on the other hand, am willing to help anyone, and am kind-hearted, not keeping anything from anyone... Except for the fact that I like Max, but that doesn't count... I think.

FangPOV

I waited in the lounge room for everyone to assemble. We were planning on watching a movie, but I knew it would end in some game of truth of dare, or confessions... Some stupid game like that, which girls usually play at sleepovers, but Iggy always wanted to know everyone's business...

While I waited, I texted Max:

_**Wattcha doing?**_

As I waited for her reply, Sam entered the room, "Hey, Sam," I said.

He looked up, face serious, "oh, hey Fang,"

I look up, "what's wrong, Sam?"

He turned away, mumbling something. I could not hear, so I went to the kitchen to find Iggy making some type of food.

Iggy was a whiz in the kitchen. He could make anything taste delicious, and God, did it taste good.

"Yo, Fang. Is it true that the only reason you added Max to the band was to get _closer _with her?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I went to hit him, as he ducked out of the way, Gazzy said, "Jeez, Fang. Violence is not the answer,"

When he turned, I hit the back of his head.

I went back to the lounge room, following Will, when I heard my phone go off.

I flipped it up, the screen lighting up showing a message from Max:

**Not much, just about to put on a movie, you?**

Just then, Dylan walked in, yelling loudly, "I wanna watch 'My Little Pony'!"

Sam scowled as Gazzy nodded in agreement.

Will shook his head saying, "no way, no 'My Little Pony',"

Dylan pouted, dropping to his knees, grabbingWill's left leg, "Please?" he wailed.

"Dyl, get off him!" I ordered. I rolled my eyes and replied to Max's message without the guys noticing.

_**Guys are being idiots... Really bored!**_

Sam got up from the couch, "I'm putting it on!" I didn't notice what movie he put on, as through the movie I texted Max.

The movie ended, as did the conversation with Max. I got up from my seat saying, "I gotta pee,"

"Have fun, Fangy!" yelled Dylan from his seat on the blue beanbag. I rolled my eyes as I continued my way down the hall to the bathroom.

Once I got back, the T.V was turned off and everyone was sitting on either beanbags or the floor.

"So, Fang," said Gazzy, "who were you messaging through the movie?" he rose an eyebrow, smirking knowingly.

I rubbed the back of my neck, saying, "Er, no one you know,"

"Really?" said Dylan, "I think you're lying..."

"No, it's the truth," I said, looking at my hands avoiding eye contact.

"Well," said Iggy, lifting rectangular object in his hand, "that's not what I read," I looked at what was in his hand: my phone.

"What the hell?" I yelled at my friends, "They're my messages you read!"

"Yeah," said Dylan, "and they were... interesting," he looked at Will, who smiled widely.

"Argh!" I grunted, sinking lower into my beanbag.

"Fang, is it true you like Max?" asked Sam innocently.

"Will you guys stop about that? Please? Just cause I am close with Max, does not mean that I like her in that way all all! Just, back off, it's hard enough knowing that she doesn't like me back let alone you guys talking about it all the freaking time!"

"Ha! You admitted it! You admitted it!" chorused Dylan.

"What are you-" it was then that I realized that was the first time I had confessed my feeling for Maximum Ride out loud.

There it is... Will update tomorrow!

Sorry, there were no music in this, will have some in the next chapter, though!


	18. re  jected

Good evening, happy readers. I am so sorry for the late update. I am currently typing this from the middle of no where, so I don't have much Internet connection... I promise to make it up to those faithful followers once I get back home to city life, where there is Wi-Fi and phone service :(...

By the way, Dylan is a year old than the rest of the band, so he is 16-going-on-17, the rest of the band and Max's friend's, except Ella who is 14-going-on-15, are 15-going-on-16. I hope this helps... Sorry I haven't mentioned it earlier...

Suggestion of the second: Ok, my friend – 'vgoonie99', has just recently posted a brand new story to FanFiction... I suggest it, if you like Harry Potter, cause it's a Harry Potter FanFic... Check out her profile!

Thank you, to those who have been requesting and suggesting songs! I am sorry to say, I will only add those once I am home, so I can look them up on YouTube. But don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow, and I will attend to those urgent reviews as soon as I get out of the car!

So, I say this for the 18th time... On with the chapter!

FangPOV

The entire band sat in my backyard, under the glass gazebo where an outdoor speaker system was set up with all the needed instruments.

Everyone had arrived earlier this morning, the girls all together with a sleepy Max. She was dressed in singlet and board-shorts, somehow looking the most gorgeous out of everyone who had actually made an effort the morning, Nudge in a pretty pink top and jeans and Angel in a white laced dress.

As well as the girls in the band, Max's friends, whose names were Sarah and Kim, I think, had come as well. Sarah, who I knew as the grades biggest nerd, wore a shirt and top which complemented the figure she did have. Her hair was tied into high-pigtails, making her look like a preppy geek... In an attractive way...

Meanwhile, Max's other friend Kim, wore high-waisted shorts with some band T-shirt under a jacket. Her red hair was plaited to the side, reaching all the way down to her waist.

I sat next to Gazzy on a bench, fiddling with a leave in my hand. I looked over to Max, who sat on the ground leaning against Nudge, sitting on another bench with Will, looking half-asleep with her eye almost shut, not making any movement except for her slight breathing.

Suddenly, the back door of the house burst open, revealing Dylan. He ran up to the gazebo, saying, "Ah, welcome Flock, to my humble home!"

Max, now disturbed from her comfortable postion and sudden raise of volume in the yard, gave Dylan a look, cringing her face attempting to look frightening, though I thought, silently, that it was hot.

Dylan noticed Max's notion towards him and said, "so your the Max that Fang is always talking about!" he exaggerated. I shot him a look, nudging him with my elbow, causing him to yelp. Max rose an eyebrow, not saying anything at us. Instead, she rode to her feet, grabbing a spare guitar.

"Do you want us to set up?" asked Angel, slightly confused.

Max shook her head, "no," she sat back down, crossing her legs. She rested the guitar in her lap, starting to play. After an intro, she started sing:

"Merrily we fall out of line

Out of line

I'd fall anywhere with you

I'm by your side

Swinging in the rain

Humming melodies

We're not going anywhere until we freeze.

I'm not afraid anymore

I'm not afraid.

Forever is a long time.

But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.

Carefully we'll place for our destiny

You came and you took this heart

And set it free.

Every word you write and sing is so warm to me.

So warm to me.

I'm torn, I'm torn

To be right where you are.

I'm not afraid anymore.

I'm not afraid.

Forever is a long time.

But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.

Tell me everyday

I get to wake up to that smile.

I wouldn't mind it at all.

I wouldn't mind it at all.

You so know me.

Pinch me gently.

I can hardly breath.

Forever is a long, long time.

But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.

Tell me

Everyday I get to wake up to that smile.

I wouldn't mind it at all.

I wouldn't mind it at all,"

Throughout the entire song, Max had draw everyone's attention to her, just by her singing. Once the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered, except me. I stared admiraliy at Max, head in my hand with my elbows rested against my knees. I looked silently, as Max talked to Nudge and Iggy.

I got nudged. I looked to my right, to find Dylan looking at me.

She's good," he said, "you're lucky to have her in the band, you know,"

I looked back at her, her facing gleaming as she smiled, "yeah... She's one in a million, that's for sure,"

Dylan chuckled, shaking his head.

MaxPOV

The practice involved us practicing songs, both Fang and I singing, as well as Iggy taking a few. It soon finished up quickly, with the band sitting around talking and laughing.

Will got up after a while and walked to Nudge. He whispered something in her ear. She giggled, nodding at him. He smiled his breath-taking smile and turned to the group, "we're gonna go," he stated.

We chorused our goodbyes as they exited the garden, holding hands and talking silently between themselves.

"That's sweet," said Angel, absent-mindedly fiddling with the hem of her dress, foot tucked under her leg.

Gazzy got up, also, saying "Angel, we'd better get going, too,"

Angel nodded, a slight frown forming on her delicate face, "bye, guys,"

"Call me, if anything is wrong, ok?" I said, looking Angel square in the eye. She nodded, and soon she and Gazzy left the same way Will and Nudge did.

Soon, only Sam, Fang, Dylan and I were left, sitting on the benches, me on the ground, under the gazebo in the Walkers large yard.

I yawned, still tired from my early awakening this morning. Sam stood up abruptly and walked to me. Both Dylan and Fang looked at him carefully.

Sam was soon standing over me, bending so his mouth was near my ear.

"Wanna go, Max? We can go get ice-cream," he suggested. He smiled warmly.

I returned the smile, warily. I looked over at Fang, to find him staring intently at us.

I looked back at Sam, and said, "I don't know, Sam. I think I'll stay around here for a while,"

I watched as his face fell, "what?"

"I'm gonna stay here, you can too, if you want..." I trailed off, looking away from him. I looked at my hands. I heard him huff, as he left the yard angrily.

I sighed, looking up at Fang, still staring at me, a distant look on his face and a fresh, toothy smile that I saw rarely. I love that smile.

There it is! The song Max sung was "I Wouldn't Mind" by He Is We. Great band, I recommend it!


	19. let's hope it's clean

MaxPOV

We sat on the bench, our hands had somehow laced, and silently looking at our linked hands. My skin burned where it touched his clean skin. I felt as though I was losing me mind, but with him beside me I felt warm, and happy.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, voice slightly high-pitched, well, high-pitched for him...

I thought for a moment, putting my spare hand to my chin. "hmmmmmmmm," I sighed.

Just then, Dylan burst through the trees around us, holding a bucket and a sponge triumphantly in his hands.

"I got it! I got it, I tells you! Muhahaha!" he stood at the step, arms open wide, cackling manically. Once he settled down, Fang let go of my hand before he could notice. "what?" Dylan asked us when he saw our confused expressions.

"So, what are you planning to do with that bucket?" Fang asked casually.

"I'm going to wash the car," he groaned, obviously not wanting to at all.

"We'll do it," I offered for him.

He did not hesitate, thrusting the sponge and bucket in my direction, "sure, have fun! Bye," and soon, he was out of sight. I blinked.

"Ok..." I started, "I know what we can do,"

FangPOV

Once we had set up the water, and drove the car in the driveway, we were ready to start. Max had taken here shoes off and folded up the bottom of her short. She grabbed a sponge and set to work.

Throughout the entire job, I could not look away from the look of determination on Max's face. She luckily did not notice, as that would be hard explaining if she caught me looking at not only her face, but I have to admit looking a few times at her body when she accidentally wet her clothes with the sponge or hose.

At one moment, I held the hose. I thought quickly, getting Max's attention and pointing the nozzle at her.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at me. Once she realized what I was about to do, she screamed, "Fang, don't you dare!" she warned, turning away to run. I caught her in my arms, so it was impossible for her to escape and laughed as she squealed and laughed, me getting her clothes and hair wet with the hose, not that she really cared.

She managed to escape, somehow grabbing the bucket full of water and dumping it right over my head. I looked at her through my hair that hung in my face. Her laughed slowed when she saw the serious look on my face. I shook my hair so it flipped out of the way, and smirk when I heard Max gasp slightly with her mouth hanging open. I walked up to her, "Max," I warned.

"Oh, God, what?" she asked, slightly breathless.

I reached her, pulling her face near mine, not quite closing the distance, "Max," I repeated, moving my hands up and down her arms gently.

I smirked as she shivered, "yeah?" she said.

"I know you're ticklish," I said quietly, so she could not hear.

"Pardon?" she asked, setting her sparkling brown eyes on me.

I smiled as I grabbed her waist and flung her over my shoulder, "I said 'I know you're ticklish'!" I yelled, listening to her laughs and shrieks.

"Get me down!" she ordered, kicking her legs frantically.

I walked her over to the grass, dumping her on the freshly-cut lawn, kneeling down next to her, and started tickling her sensitive spots. She shrieked as she tried to squirm away from my grasp.

"F-fang! Stop! S-stop, s-stop! Please?"

I stopped, listening to her gasps, her attempts to re-catch her breathe. She lay there, completely drenched and totally gorgeous.

She murmured something, though I didn't hear.

"Pardon?" I asked. She shook her head, saying it was fine. "No, what did you say?"

"Don't worry," she replied, turning away.

I thought I heard her say 'I love you' to me just then, but I couldn't be sure.

There's another chapter for tonight! Sorry, there's no music in this one, but I'll try and get some in the next one! Don't forget to review to keep me happy!


	20. running, running and running, running

Hello! I could not keep my readers waiting, so I'm adding another chapter tonight! Muhahahahaha!

Thank-you everyone one for your reviews, but keep them coming, keep me inspired to continue this story...

I hope you enjoy this chapter...

MaxPOV

Monday morning I walked slowly through the halls, hugging my books sloe to me so I did not drop them. People around my pushed and shoved to get through the crowded way, yelling at each other loudly.

In the distance, I saw Iggy and Gazzy approach me. They soon stood inf ront of me, smiling warmly towards me. I stopped walking.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Max," Iggy stated seriously, "it's time,"

I rode an eyebrow, slightly confused, "er -" I started.

"Max! Today is the day! It is time for us to do our next prank! This is gonna blow!" Gazzy yelled excitedly, jumping up and down.

I suddenly realized what they were talking about, asking, "so, what's the prank?"

"That information is classified," said Iggy, wiggling his eyebrows, "but we can give you a clue, dearest Max,"

Gazzy looked at Iggy, "it's not really a prank, though..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, more like... Entertainment! Yeah, that's it,"

I knocked his shoulder, "quit that, it's freaking me out," Iggy cracked a smile, laughing slightly, "so what's the clue?"

Gazzy held up one finger, "One. Period Two, Sport," I nodded, "two. Music, loud," I smiled, understanding.

"Oh, God! You can't be serious!" Gazzy and Iggy nodded like bobble heads, laughing and smiling. "ok, can I make a request, then?"

I smiled widely as Gazzy grabbed a notepad out of his jeans pocket, "what'll it be?"

(*-*)

Period 1 passed in a blur, as Monday morning maths usually did. Period 2 soon came: PDHPE.

I had PE with Nudge, Kim, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Fang. I loved sport, cause I was good at it, I suppose, plus I always got great marks.

I arrived at the lockers, seeing everyone already inside. "Hey, guys," I great. There was a chorus of responses as I walked to my locker and quickly getting changed. I made small conversation with Kim as I tied my shoes, but was soon out the door, waiting for the rest of the class to come out.

I met Couch on the track field. "Are we doing track, Couch?" I asked, making conversation.

"5 laps, that's all," I heard few groans from the group that had now formed. I stood back to the class next to Fang, who smirked at me. I had to double-take, as it was so strange to see Fang out of black clothes and in the blue sports uniform.

Just then, Couch blew the whistle, when voices rose over the fields speaker system.

"Hell-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-lo, track runners!" I recognized as Gazzy's voice, "during this period, we are here to entertain! So sit back, exercise and enjoy this special treat!"

"First up," said the voice of Iggy, "is a request from Miss Maximum Ride! "And Run" everybody!" His voice cut out as music played. I smiled at Fang who was looking admirialy down at me.

"Ok, guys! You know what to do!"

I started to run, Kim, Nudge and Angel running along behind me, taking backing as I started sing as I jogged:

"Kinda wish I had the courage, A bit of bravery. So tired of waiting on a man to come and save me.

Wishing I had everything, Or something really. Hard to admit it, But now I'm thinking freely.

I'm going to open my mind to all these, New found exciting possibilities."

"Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh,"

"I'm making all my own plans,"

"Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh,"

"Throwing all my old ones away,"

"Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh,"

"Gonna grow up, Be someone.

Draw a map, find a path. Take a breath and run. And run.

Filling my head with words to encourage me,

Gotta get my act so straight so I can truly believe.

That what I'm waiting for, is really worth the wait.

Stop bringing myself down, I gotta know what makes me great.

I'm going to open my mind to all these,

New found exciting possibilities,"

"Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh,"

"I'm making all my own plans,"

"Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh,"

"Throwing all my old ones away,"

"Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh,"

"Gonna grow up, Be someone. Draw a map, find a path. Take a breath and run.

I am trying to get past this, Be better than I once was. Tired of waiting, on someone else.

I am trying to get past this, Be better than I once was. Tired of waiting on someone else, I can fix it by myself. "Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh,"

"I'm finally taking a stand,"

"Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh,"

"I've learned from all my mistakes,"

"Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh,"

"I'm making all my own plans,"

"Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh,"

"Throwing all my old ones away,"

"Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh,"

"Gotta grow up, be someone. Draw a map, find a path. Take a breath and run.

"Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh,"

"Run, run, run, run,"

"Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh,"

"Run, run, run, run,"

"Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.

Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh."

As we sang, we jogged around the track field, bunched together. I ran at the front, and the other three in a row behind me. Once we had finished, people around us clapped and cheered. I laughed.

I finally got seriously in my running, sprinting away from Nudge, Kim and Angel. Soon, I had lapped everyone in my class execpt Fang, who held a strong postion at the front.

I soon caught up with him, weaving in and out of other runners as they huffed and puffed, me fine with my breathing.

"Wassup, Fang?" I asked casually, sneaking up behind him. He looked to me, slightly shocked with how I got to the front so quickly. "That was a sneaky trick thoe boys pulled, huh?"

He turned his head back to the front as I ran next to him, nodding, "yeah, definatley. Oh, nice singly, by the way," he added. I blushed slightly.

"Well," I said, wiping my brow, "Leaving is such sweet sorrow, but... Toodles!" I sprung out in front, leaving Fang in the dust, mouth hanging open in shock with my speed. I lapped the track easily, enjoying the sensation. Music continued playing thrugh the speakers, though I barely heard it through the wind blowing through my eyes. I laugh to myself, soon finishing off way before everyone else. I stopped near Couch, plonking myself onto the grass, breathing heavily, trying to get me breathe.

"Impressive, Ride," said Couch, "both the running and the singing... It take true talent to multi task like that, and have no practice for choreography, considering that was pretty impressive," I smiled at Couch's words, not at all embarrased. He smiled sown at me, holding his clipbourd and pen in one hand. He looked back out to the field as students slowly jogged the perimeter of the track field.

"Thanks, Couch,"

I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review!


	21. dammit

Hey guys and girls!

I am very, very sorry for the late update... I've just had so much to do, I suppose...

So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I encourage you all to read and review, as I do every chapter...

On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride series or any of the songs! Thanks, guys.

MaxPOV

It was last period, and I sat in Room 22 waiting for the boring History lesson to begin. I talked silently with Nudge in the back of the room. Well, really, Nudge talked silently as I listened, nodding in the right moment and adding my imput at particular times.

"... But I was like 'Nuh-uh! Purple unicorn smashed yellow pixie!' and he was like, 'Pixie smashed unicorns arse, man!' but I was like -" she rambled. Halfway through, I stopped listening, not really worried of what he said and she said. I opened my books, getting ready for the lesson.

Soon, Sam walked through the open door, head down, not looking at anyone. I looked at him as he walked up to our table.

"oh, hey Sam," said Nudge, checking her nails for dirt.

"Erm... C-can I talk to you, Max?" he whispered, not looking at me.

"What do you need?" I asked.

He rose his head, "er... I meant, you know... alone?"

I was slightly confused, with a stunned expression on my face. "Yeah, I guess... Nudge, I'll be back,"

I got up, leaving my things on the desk. Nudge stared after me.

Sam and I walked out into the corridor, that was now not as packed, with a few people still walking to class. I leant against the lockers, Sam standing close to me.

"So..." I trailed off.

"Max," Sam started, seriously, "there is something important that I need to ask you..."

"Yeah?" I asked, my words somehow catching in my throat.

FangPOV

I was late for English. I walked the hall, slowly, not really caring if I was late.

As I was passing Room 21, I heard a familiar voice circle the hall, "Max, there is something important that I need to ask you..." I recongized it as Sam, talking to Max. I quickly hid myself, not thinking slowly.

"Yeah?" I heard Max ask. I stayed silent, remebering the both Max and Sam had History this afternoon with Nudge. I wondered where Nudge was, maybe inside.

"Max... will, will you," Sam started. I noticed he was nervous.

"God, what Sam?" said Max impatiently.

"Will you go out with me?" blurted Sam. I felt my breathe catch in my throat as the two talked in private.

I noticed Max's delayed answer, 'There's still hope,' I thought to myself.

"Um..." started Max, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand, "I don't know, Sam..."

"Oh, you don't have to!" covered Sam. I smiled to myself.

"No! No, I'll feel bad..." siad Max, quickly. I looked around, alarmed. "Friday?" she asked.

I choked, coughing and splattering around, trying to breathe.

All I could think to myself was:

'Dammit!'


	22. hot cocoa

Oh, hey people!

Well, sorry for the late update. I kinda hit a wall and it took a while to climb over it... I hope this chapter makes up for it and you still keep track of the story.

So, read and review, tell me what you think. And also, if you have any suggestions for anything, son't be shy and send me your thoughts. Thanks!

Nudge POV

"Mum! I'm home!" I announced as I walked through the door that afternoon. Max and Sam were not talking much for the rest of the day, and neither was Fang, which both Kim and I agreed was strange even if Fang was naturally quiet.

I heard Mum reply from the living room, "in here, honey!" I walked to the room to see Mum on the couch, sewing.

"Hey, Mum. How was your day?" I asked taking a seat next to Mum. I loved my mum. We were, what seemed like, best friends, and told each other everything. I knew I could talk to her about anything.

"Great, hon," Mum said, "how about you?"

I spoke to Mum for half an hour, talking about my day, telling her about Sam and Max and Fang's strange mood and what the meatloaf was like at lunch. Mum listened intently, nodding and putting in her input. Throughout the entire conversation, a large smile was planted on my mothers face.

I finished talking, sighing loudly, "well, I'd better get started with my homework," I said, standing up.

Mum nodded, starting her sewing again, "that's a good girl," she commented. I smile at her as I walked down the hall to my room.

I opened my door to find my room how I last left it this morning: messy. Clothes carpeted the floor, making it hard to not walk on things to get to my bed, which was unmade and covered in the magazines that I had been flicking through this morning before school.

I sighed, reaching my bed and pushing all the magizines off the bed to the floor. They landed in a heap with a _thud_. I emptied my school bag onto the sheets and started my dreaded algebra.

I did not last long as the home phone soon buzzed through the house.

"I'll get it!" yelled Mum from the other room. There was a pause before she shouted, "Nudge! It's for you!"

I rose to my feet, kicking various pieces of clothing across the room to reach the door. I walked down the hallway to where Mum stood holding the phone towards me.

"Who is it?" I asked, grabbing the phone. She smiled knowingly, turning away and walking back into the living room.

I stared after her, a smile set onto my face. I put the phone on my ear, asking, "hello?"

"Hey, Nudge. It's Will," replied a deep voice. My heart fluttered slightly in my chest.

"Oh, hey, Will," I said casually, "what do you need?"

"What?" he asked, slightly distracted. I was about to reply when he realized what I meant, "oh! Right, yeah... Ok, Nudge, er..."

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly concerned. Will was never like this: he was usually so confident and easy to talk to, not distracted and not the stuttering type.

"Um, Nudge, I -" he started.

"Yes?" I asked, interrupting him. I fought back a giggle.

"W-would you, Nudge, like t-to go -"

"Will! Hurry up with the phone, will you?" I heard Will's sister, Lea, yell in the background.

The phone was taken away from Will's mouth as he replied, "shut it, Lea! I'm talking!"

I giggled as Will returned to the phone saying, "er, sorry about that, Nudge,"

"No, problem Will. So, you were saying?"

"Oh," I heard him hesitate when he blurted, "Do you wanna go out with me on Friday? To a movie, maybe?"

I smiled, "I'd love to,"

_It's about time!_ I thought.

GazzyPOV

I climbed the stairs slowly, not wanting to spill the hot chocolate on the stairs.

I reached Angels room, opening the door, "knock, knock, knock," I said entering the room. The blinds were shut, leaving the room dark, and everything lay in a heap everywhere. I saw Angel lying on her bed, though it was 4 in the afternoon. "I brought you hot cocoa," I said, putting the cup on her bedside table.

She sat up, a frown set on her face, "I don't need it," her voice dull and emotionless.

"Angel? Are you ok? You've been a bit..." I started.

"'A bit' what, Gazzy? 'A bit' closed off? 'A bit' strange? 'A bit' distracted? Cause I'll tell you! I've taken Mum and Dad's break up hard, ok? I'm being stupid, but I don't care! I don't care for Mum and Dad! I don't care for you! I don't care for school! I don't care for life, Gaz! I'd prefer to be taken, I swear!" yelled Angel, standing up now. I noticed her rumpled clothes, her messed hair and her horrible smell. I looked at my little sister, realizing she was truly troubled, needing help. We have never argued like this, ever.

"Angel -" I started.

"Don't bother, Gaz! I don't want to hear it, I swear," she whimpered, turning away.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"I want you out! Get out!" she ordered, anger pounded through her voice. I rose, hesitantly. I walked to the door.

"You, know," I said, turning to grab the door, "I'm here for you to talk to when you need me, ok? My voice sounded concerned, as it I was.

Angel scrunched her face, "go to hell," she snapped, grabbing the door and slamming it in my face.

There it is, people. I hopy you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! Thanks.

Sorry, there was no songs in the one, but there will be music soon, hopefully!


	23. not gazzy

Argh! I'm so sorry for the late update! I typed this a while ago, and I thought I had posted it but I hadn't! I feel so stupid... D: I am so, so sorry!

So, how was everyone's Christmas?

Anyway, here is the late chapter...

MaxPOV

I sat silently at the desk, Fang next to me turned away from me. We were in the music room, it being Period 3 Music, and we hadn't spoken since yesturday morning.

"Ahem," I cleared me throat, getting Fang's attention, he turned towards me, head leaning on his hand.

I looked down at the flat surface of the table for inspiration, "so, Fang..." I started, though at that moment, Miss Connell pranced into the room, wearing a long, colourful patchwork skirt and an old, granny-cardigen. I always loved Miss Connell's clothes, though they looked old, but it was unique for her, as she was a young teacher wearing older clothes. It suited her.

"Hey, Hey!" she yelled, getting everyones attention, "settle down, class! Settle down,"

The murmurs that filled the room quietened slightly as Miss Connell waved her arms frantically, trying again to get our attention.

"Ok," she said, slightly please with our silence, "so today -" she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter!" she yelled.

The door squeaked creepily open, revealing a large mass of students, possibley a class, swarmed around the door down the corridor.

"Yes?" asked Miss Connell to the student at the front of the group, Gazzy.

"Er, Miss," he said, "we're Miss Stevens class, we were sent here for this period,"

"What's wrong with Miss Stevens?" Miss Connell asked arogently, crossing her arms over her shest, leaning against a nearby desk.

Someone from the crowd replied, "she's having a mental breakdown," a wave of giggles took over the group.

"Ok, ok!" yelled Miss Connell, "get in and find a seat!" Slowly, the swarm of people found seats near friends. Gazzy walked to us, aswell as Will and Kim. They smiled, except for Gazzy, and silently took a seat at our table.

"Where's Iggy?" I asked, realizing he was not amung them though he was in there class.

Kim smirked at me, "Iggy's the reason for Mrs S's breakdown, Max," I saw Fang fight a smirk next to me.

"Class!" yelled Miss Connell, "seeing as though we now have another class, I suppose you should just talk music, and just have a prac," she said, shrugging her shoulders. She slumped down to her chair, picking up a magazine and started to flick through.

We talked inclusivly, about the band and anything. I couldn't help but notice Gazzy, who was not as included with the conversation. He seemed distant, and looked terrible, with a pale face and dark bags hanging under his eyes, suggesting he had not gotten much sleep last night.

"What's wrong, Gaz?" I asked him. I noticed Fang and Kim look up too, as well as Will. They all seemed truly worried for Gazzy.

"Nothing," he mumbled, unconvincingly. Fang looked at him, mumbling something into Gazzy's ear, staring intensly into his sad, blue eyes.

"I-it's A-angel," he whimpered, tears starting to brim his eyes making him look child-like: innocent and alone.

Kim reached to his back, rubbing circles, attempting to comfort him. All he did was break down into sobs, shoulders slumped and avoiding eye contact.

I looked over at Fang, slightly worried and terrified, as I had never seen this side of Gazzy before.

"Alright, Gaz?" asked Kim, still rubbing his back.

He nodded, continuing what he was saying, "s-she's n-not... s-she's n-not t-t-taking M-mum and D-d-dad's break up t-t-too good," he sniffed, voice breaking at the end. He turned to Kim, sobbing into her shoulder, hugging her tightly.

It made sense. Gazzy and Angel were always so close, the perfect brother and sister. But after their parents divorce, Angel had been skipping school, not talking to anyone, becoming closed off, and what I heard, rebelling.

"Gaz, I'm sure she'll get better," I said quietly.

"N-no, you don't understand! S-she left this morning, I-i don't know where she went, but she l-left a message..." he said, lifting his head off of Kim's shoulder.

"Gaz, what did the message say?" Fang asked sternly.

"That she'll be b-back tonight at s-s-some time," he said, "b-but she n-never used t-to go o-out anywhere a-at d-d-ark. D-dad would never l-l-let her,"

We let this information sink in, silence setting over us. Unexpectedly, Fang rose from his seat, walking to the front of the room to grab a guitar. He then walked back to us.

He whispered something to Will and Kim, both nodding, and rising from their seats aswell. They all walked to the side of the room, where a drum kit sat, Will sitting behind it, and Kim grabbing another guitar. They started to play, the heavy sound wafting throughout the room getting everyone ull attention:

"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking

When you fall, everyone stands

Another day, and you've had your fill of sinking

With the life held in your

Hands are shaking cold

These hands are meant to hold

Speak to me

When all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along

Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely

Could be a night when your life ends

Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving

All the pain held in your

Hands are shaking cold

Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me

When all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along,"

"Go on, go on, go on, go on," Will sang in the background from behind the kit.

"When everything is wrong, we move along,"

"Go on, go on, go on, go on,"

"When everything is wrong, we move along

Along, along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

When all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

When all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do ,"

"Know you do,"

"And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through,"

"Move along,"

"Go on, go on, go on, go on,"

"Right back what is wrong

We move along,"

"Go on, go on, go on, go on,"

"Right back what is wrong

We move along,"

"Go on, go on, go on, go on,"

"Right back what is wrong

We move along,"

"Go on, go on, go on, go on,"

"Right back what is wrong

We move along,"

They strummed the last note, applause erupting in the classroom. I smiled at the three, clapping my hands and cheering. I sneaked a glance to Gazzy, to find his mood slightly happier. I touched his shoulder, shot him a conforting glance, and he attempted to smile in return.

FangPOV

It was after Period 4, which was History, and I was walking the hall down to my locker. The hallway was crowded, students and teachers pushing their way through, chatting umong each other.

"Hey, Fang!" I heard someone shout behind me. I turned around, ramming into several people in the process. I looked down the way to find Max pushing her way to where I was standing. She smiled warmly and my breathe was taken from my lungs, my heart skipping a beat.

Max walked to me. She rose her head to look me straight in the eye. I stared intensly into her choclate-brown eyes. They seemed to swirl with excitement and emotion. Looking into Max's eyes was like reading her mind, you could see all she thoughts and worries by just looking at the sparkling orbs

"Er, Fang?" she said, trying to get my attention. I snapped my head away immediately, clearing my throat awquardly.

"Um, sorry... What do you need?" I asked, trying to act casually.

"Oh! Right. I just wanted to say thanks, for what you did for Gax in Music today. I know you guys are really close, and I haven't really been around with you guys to understand, but I know what you guys mean to each other and -" she rambled, somewhat Nudge-like.

"It's fine," I intterupted, "I know what you mean, and, don't worry if you haven't been here, we're all family now," I smiled breifly at her. Her face glowed as smiled warmly up at me.

"Thanks, Fang!" she exclaimed. She came forward towards me, wrapping her arms tightly around me. My breathe caught in my throat. I swallowed nervously, though trying to keep this feeling in my mind.

There it is, readers. I hope you enjoyed it. Again, sorry for the late update.

Anyway, the song Fang, Will and Kim performed in Period 3 was 'Move Along' by The All-American Rejects...


	24. sushi sing off

Hey, hey peoples of the world! Here is a fresh new chapter, just for you, readers.

It is the 24th chapter of "The Flock: auditions" and I have come to realize, this story has reached a large number of Alerts, Favourites and Reviews, and even myself, and great amount of Favourite Authors and Author Alerts. I am truly amazed, and this is a great self-esteem booster. So, I would like to take this moment to thank you, because without you, I would have given up on this story.

I encourage you to review, readers, as it is entertaining to see what the story need improving on and what you found amazing/horrible.

Suggestion of the second: Listening to the music that is included in the story while reading the chapter. I do this with SongFics, and I find that it makes the story better.

MaxPOV

It was Friday, and I sat talking with Sarah at our usual lunch table. I looked to her, as she was fully involved in the conversation, talking fast and not needing to take a breathe.

"... but Mr Smeether explained to me, after class on Wensday, that not only does -"

"Sarah!" interrupted Iggy as he plonked himself down on the bench across from us, lunch at hand aswell as his class books, "it's lunch, we don't talk smart at lunch,"

Sarah blushed, and looked down at her food, staying quiet from then on but smiled reassuringly at me.

Soon, more people arrived at the table, talking and laughing with each other. Fang slid in next to me, not looking anywhere near me. I nudged his side, glancing a look up at him, smiling. He looked down, face solemn, and looked away. I paused for a moment, then nudged him again. This time when he looked down, I stuck out my tongue and crossed my eyes. I heard him snort loudly, his drink going up his nose. He covered his face with his hand and we both dissolved into giggles.

Once we had settled down, I noticed everyone at the table looking in our direction. "What?" blurted Fang, mouth hanging open and eyebrows raised. I started to laugh, pushing him aside playfully as I picked up my apple and took a bite.

Everyone then turned away, shaking their head at our normal motives.

I turned to Fang, and we started to talk happily about nothing in particular.

"So," said Fang, "do you want to do something after school?" he asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam look over at us at the end of the table, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, sorry Fang," I started, "I'm going... out, tonight," I said, "with Sam," I added.

He stopped chewing, "oh,"

"I'm so sorry, Fang... Maybe next time?"

"Oh, yeah... deffinately,"

We didn't speak for the rest of lunch.

Sam picked me up at exactly 6pm that night. He decided to take me to the local sushi place a few blocks away, though truthfully, sushi did not agree with me at all...

Anyway, we walked to the small corner store, entered and sat at a table. It was a single roomed resturant, with tables set out all around the room, and the kitchen in the back corner, where we could see the chefs preparing different types of Japenese dishes.

At the side of the room, and small stage was set, with a microphone stand and sound system. A large sign said 'Sushi Sing Off' hanging on the wall.

There were not many people sitting in the place, maybe a quarter of the tables were taken, but there was a lot of noise in the room, and it was hot and stuffy.

"So," started Sam sitting awkardly across from me, playing with the cutlery set out in front of him. I did not bother answering him, my attention to the tall man who had walked onto the stage, trying to get the attention of the customers.

"Good evening," he said into the mic, "tonight we are having a 'Sushi Sing Off'! We will have a few performers from the audience take part... are there any takers?" he smiled broadly, gestering toward the tables.

I looked at Sam, "you should go, Max," he said.

"Hell no," I said simply, "you,"

"What?"

"Go," I ordered. He rose his hand, looking at me questionably.

"Hey, hey!" exclaimed the man onstage, "looks like we have a guy!" there were few cheers from around the room. Sam stood up, walked to the platform and stood next the the guy.

I looked around the room, to find Gazzy and Angel at a table on the opposite side of the roon. I waved at them, and they smiled in return. I returned my gance to Sam.

He seemed to be setting up for a song. Here we go...

AngelPOV

Max seemed to be here with Sam. I didn't know they were going out...

Gazzy had convinced me to go out for dinner with him, do some catching up. To tell you the truth, I was not bothered, and I did not want to be here with Gazzy at all. He always seemed to get on my nerves lately, and he was so stressed, talking about school, the band and Mum and Dad. I did not care, I did not want to know!

Gazzy talked silently to me as I nodded my head pretending to listen. My attention was cast on Sam. _God, he looks hot tonight _I thought, he wore jeans and a shirt, that clung to his many muscles and sat perfectly on his body. He was setting up on stage for the 'Sushi Sing Off' thing that they have here.

"Ok," said Sam into the mic, "I'm Sam, and here is a song... Enjoy, I guess,"

I nodded at him, as Gazzy finally shut up and was watching Sam performed.

"How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes

I struggle to find any truth in your lies

And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know

This weakness I feel I must finally show

Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all

But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall

Lend me your eyes I can change what you see

But your soul you must keep, totally free

Har har, har har, har har, har har

Awake my soul, awake my soul.

How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes

I struggle to find any truth in your lies

And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know

This weakness I feel I must finally show

Har har, har har, har har, har har

In these bodies we will live, in these bodies we will die

Where you invest your love, you invest your life

In these bodies we will live, in these bodies we will die

Where you invest your love, you invest your life

Awake my soul, awake my soul

Awake my soul

You were made to meet your maker

Awake my soul, awake my soul

Awake my soul

You were made to meet your maker

You were made to meet your maker" He stopped singing and I was blown away. I did not know Sam could sing, plus I loved that song. I could not help feel as though he was singing directly to me that entire song.

"Thank you," he ended, there was a round of applause as Sam got off the stage. He walked over to his table, where Max sat waiting. They talked breifly as he sat down, Max looking as though she did not want to be here.

I watched them until they ordered, through their entire meal. Gazzy just kept talking, or we would sit in silence. I didn't really have anything to say to him.

Soon, Sam got up, heading towards the restroom. I eruptebly stood, telling Gazzy I had to pee, and followed Sam to the door that lead to the restrooms.

I acted quick, pushing Sam onto the wall on his way to the male room. His eye opened wider, slightly shocked. His started to speak, but was interrupted by me pushed my lips onto his, forcing my tongue to enter his mouth. He responded immediately, and there we stood, making out in the bathroom.

FangPOV

How is it, that it's a Friday night, and I am home alone with nothing to do? I would call people, but I'm not bothered, and I'm sure they already have plans.

I lay on my bed, wearing only sweat pants, listening to my iPod, when I had the earge to go out walking. I pulled on a shirt and walked out the front door.

I walked around town, sometimes jogging, and I was soon sweating. At one point, I passed the local sushi place, and I saw something I did not expect.

"Max? Sam?" I asked, having stopped walking and I now faced the pair. I noticed how pale Max looked as she leaned on Sam for surport.

"Max are you alright?" I said in a worried tone. I leaned down to her and stroked some of her lose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Sushi does, does not... a-agree with m-m-me, Fang," she replied miserabley.

Sam spoke up, "I'm just taking her home," he started to turn away, but I stopped him.

"I'll do it, Sam. You go have fun, it's Friday," I offered.

He look unsuringly at Max, who didn't really look as though she care, "Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Definately, go have fun,"

He handed Max over, she wrapped her long arms around me and squeezed tightly. She was so close I could smell her strawberry shampoo that she used, the strong scent wafting from her clean hair up my nosteriols. Though I felt somewhat intoxicated by this, I started walking Max the way I came.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat, "so, you and Sam..."

"There is nothing going on between Sam and I," she said simpley, slightly dazed.

"Oh," I stated, "ok, then,"

Suddenly, Max stood straighter, letting go of me, "I-i don;t f-f-feel t-too g-g-good," she covered her mouth and ran to the nearby bush, and started to puke her guts out. I stood behind her, rubbing her back and holding her hair out of her face.

It seemed to go for ages, but when she finally stopped, she somehow looked paler, and her strawberry scent was overpowered by the discusting stench of vomit.

"I-i'm s-s-so s-s-sorry, Fang," she wept, leaning against me again.

"It's fine, Max, it's fine," I assured her, "I'll take you to my place, it's closer, and you can stay there for the night, alright?" I offered, thinking it was the best decision.

"Mmhm," mumbled Max, closing her brown eyes as I guided her down the empty street.

WillPOV

"That movie was awesome," said Nudge, "I mean, seriously, the way that guy, like, killed every single last one of those solders, oh, my go, that was awesome. He must be, like, ninja, with mve like that, he may as well be,"

"He was impressive," I said, putting my input in somehow. She nodded enthusiaastically, continuing what she was saying.

It was after our movie, and we were walking with icecream cones in our hands, my free hand holding to Nudges warm one, down the empty road, not a soul in sight.

Soom, we were passing a bare wall. I smiled to myself, gently pushing Nudge against it. She stopped talking as she notice how I had trapped her.

"What are you -" I cut her off, gently placing my lips onto hers. She squealed behind them, but responding immediately.

It was a while after we stopped, continuing walking down the road. For once, Nudge didn't speak, not needing to ruin the moment that just passed between us.

We passed a dark ally to see a group of people croded around, shouting and talking.

I noticed Nudge look in, her eyes growing large, "Angel?" she exclaimed. I looked into the group of people, seeing Angel holding a slim cigerette, bringing it to her perfect, pink lips and breathing heavily into it. She rose her eyebrows at us mokingly.

It ws then I noticed how her body was pressed up against a heavily muscled guy, who was laughing and holding a lit cigerette aswell. He was holding Angel close, hand comfortabley on her butt. I looked at his face and exclaimed in a shocked voice, "Sam?"

The guy rose his head in my direction, proving my theory.

Oh, God.

There it is, chapter 24! The song Sam sung was "Awake my Soul" by Mumford & Sons... Love that song...

Tell me what you think in a review!


	25. explanations

Disclaimer – I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the music included in this story.

MaxPOV

I woke that Saturday morning to an unfamiliar, dark bedroom. The curtains were drawn and clothes covered the carpet. I sat up, the dark bed sheets falling off me. I got up to fast, as my head started to pound and the room seemed to spin.

"Ergh!" I groaned, flipping my head down, hair curtaining my face, into my hand. I heard the door creak open, revealing Fang.

"Max?" I looked at him, to see he was in nothing but pajama pants, showing his thick abs and muscles. I looked at his face before I started staring.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, walking closer to me, sitting on the side of, what I assumed was, his bed.

I cleared my throat, completely uncomfortable of the entire situation. It took all the right mind left in me to not look at Fang's toned body. "Ok," I managed to say, "better than yesturday,"

Fang smiled, "good to hear. By the way, your sister stopped by earliar to drop off some clothes for today," he said cheerily, "she also said she'll probabley see you later today sometime,"

"Oh, right," I looked down, realizing I was in one of Fang's shirts and shorts. "How did I get in these?" I fumed.

I rose an eyebrow at him as he stuttered an excuse, "er, l-last night... You g-g-got changed y-yourself. I-i didn't, if that's what y-you mean..."

Releif flooded through me as I remembered getting changed in Fang's bathroom last night. I do not know what I would do if it was Fang who changed me... "Oh, sorry... I forgot,"

"Anyway," said Fang, his mood changing as he stood back up again, "you better get ready, practise started half an hour ago,"

My eyes widened in size, "crap!"

IggyPOV

I waited at a table at the cafe half an hour early. Nudge was somewhere helping her Dad and no one else had arrived yet.

Last night did not involve anything. It was one of the most uneventful Fridays I had had in a long time, only watching movies with my Dad all night and sleeping. I was definitely looking forward to today's practice.

I heard the bell above the entrance door ring as someone walked into the warm cafe. I didn't pay much attention until I noticed the person walking towards me. I rose my head to find a tall girl walking in converse to me. She had long, black hair and large, green eyes. I noticed the clothes she was wearing, a pretty lacy top with black shorts. She was hot.

She reached my table, "is this seat taken?" she asked in a sweet voice, pointing to the empty bench across from me. I shook my head as she sat down.

"Er, who are you?" I asked, raising an eybrow at her.

"Oh," she responded, her face becoming shocked, "sorry, I'm Ella,"

"Right... Iggy," I offered my name. She nodded, understandingly, "you look familiar," I stated.

She looked away awkardly, "um... I go to your school, er, I auditioned for you band... um, whatelse?" she explained, thinking outloud. There was a slight pause before she added, "oh! My sisters in your band,"

"Wait, your Max's sister?" I asked. She nodded, "I did not know that,"

"Well, she's kinda my sister... Half-sister, I suppose,"

I nodded, "right," We sat in silence, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she smiled warmly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I joked, grinning cockily at her. She mirrored my grin.

"Just introducing myself, I've seen you before, and I thought I may as well say hello,"

I looked at her, silently studying her. "do you, you know, wanna, I don't know... Go out sometime? With me?" I rubbed the back of my neck as she responded. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"Really? Gosh... Okay, sure... I'd love to!" It was then I realizd I had fallen for her trap. She was flirking. _Crap._

NudgePOV

I sat with Will at the bench. He had arrived early to the cafe so we could speak. Iggy is also here, but he's talking with Ella.

"What are we going to do? I mean, we can tell Max, but it will crush her! And Gaz! Does he know about Angel and Sam? Or even about Angel smoking! You saw them last night, they we all over each other!"

We had no idea what to do: tell Gazzy and Max about Angel and Sam, or not.

"Well, I think we should tell Fang," stated Will, confidently.

"Er, why?" I asked, confused.

He looked at me, "well, cause he's close with both Max and Gazzy. I'm sure he can help,"

I realized then what he meant, "Oh, my God! You're a genius!" I leant over from behind the counter and kissed him sweetly, shortly, on the lips. He grinned against my glossed lips.

AngelPOV

I didn't get home until early this morning, sneaking into the house soundlessly, and everyone thinking I was already in bed like the good little girl I am. _Please,_ I thought to myself, _that girl is long gone._

I had the best night with Sam, and we plan on meeting the gang again today. It was just now that I realized it was band practice today, but now that I think about it, the band don't care about me, so they won't miss me or Sam at all.

I woke up late, near 10, and met Sam down at the park. He was better than I thought, just what I need: a tough man who was happy enough to rebel alongside of me. I had asked him about Max but he explained that she had never really cared about him. _Some piece of work she turned out to be_, I had thought when he told me. I had nevr really liked Max, truthfully. What an idiot she was to pass up Sam!

I saw Sam, wearing dark jeans and a shirt under his jacket. I snuck up to him and kissed him right on his lips. He responded eargerly, tongue slipping between my lips.

"Hey, you," he said, breathelessly, "What do you want to do today?"

I pulled away, smirk resting on my lips, "I've got the perfect idea," I replied, "you ready?"

"Yeah, what are we doing?" he asked, smirking down at me.

"You'll find out, did you bring the money?" I ordered. He presented before me a wad of fifty dollar bills. I snatch them eagerly and pushed the heap into my backpocket. "Let's go then,"

FangPOV

We arrived at the cafe an hour late, since Max still wasn't feeling 100%, and she had woken up late.

Everyone was already there, except for Sam and Angel. Also, Sarah and Kim had turned up to watch.

Max walked to the pair, smiling and greeting them and I walked over to Iggy, who was sitting at the counter in a gaze.

"What up, man?" I said.

"Yeah," he replied. I nudged into his side, getting his attention, "oh, sorry man. Guess what,"

I sighed, "what, Igs?"

"I got a date today," he cheered silently, raising his arms in the air and swaying them around.

I rose and eyebrow at him, "who?"

He gazed half-mindedly at something behind me, "Ella Martinez," he breathed.

I rosed an eyebrow at him, "dude, what are you looking at?" I turned in my seat, looking aroun the cafe.

He looked back at me, "I am dreamily looking in the distance, mind elsewhere, obviously thinking of what I am talking about, which is Ella" he exlpained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good to know," I replied, rocking on my heels, "you know she's Max's sister?"

"Speaking of Max, did you see her this morning? She's a wreck! God, she should be in bed or something," he exclaimed.

"Mhmm," I nodded. Iggy looked at me.

"What are you hiding, Fangy?" he smirked. I shook me head, and starting to whistle. "Fang,"

I shook my head again, knowing that if I tell Iggy where Max slept last night, I would never hear the end of it.

I turned away, "nothing, Igs, just nothing at all," I smirked at him and walked over to Nudge and Will, who were sitting at the counter.

"Wassup, guys?" I greeted.

Will turned to me, serious look on his face, "Fang, we have to tell you something,"

"What's wrong?"

WillPOV

It was so hard to explain to Fang our situation, but we managed to tell him. Nudge and I watched as the information we had told him sunk in.

"Oh, God," he murmured quietly.

Nudge furrowed her eyebrows, "yeah, that's what we thought," she slumped down onto the bench, goaning.

"So, who's going to tell them?" Fang asked, worry in his voice. There was silence for a moment when Fang continued, "well, I think we should tell them after practice, try not to ruin the mood,"

I was about to agree when Dylan crashed through the opened door way of the cafe, yelling, "Flock! I got you a gig!"

MaxPOV

I walked up to the mic, the rest of The Flock ready to play. I waited for my cue before I opened my mouth,

"I wish he was my boyfriend

I wish he was my boyfriend

I'd love him to the very end but instead he's just a friend

I wish he was my boyfriend

There's nothing worse than sitting all alone at home

And waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting by the phone

I hope that he's at home waiting by his phone

I wonder if he knows that I want him

I wish he was my boyfriend

I wish he was my boyfriend

I'd love him to the very end but instead he's just a friend

I wish he was my boyfriend

The other girl is not like me she's prettier and skinnier

She has a college degree, I dropped out when I was seventeen

If only I could get her out of the picture

Then he would know how much I want him,"

Through the entire song, I avoided eyecontact with Fang, who was watching from a table. I could not help but feel as if I was singing about him... I am so confused.

"One day I'll make him mine

And we'll be together all the time

We'll sit and watch the sun rise

And gaze into each others eyes

And know that he knows I know that he knows

That he wants to be my boyfriend

Boyfriend, Boyfriend

I'd love him to the very end but instead he's just a friend

I wish he was my boyfriend

I wish he was my boyfriend

I'd love him to the very end but instead he's just a friend

I wish he was my boyfriend,"

We stopped playing, some getting ready for the next song, while I just got down from stage, feeling all colour draining from my face and breakfast sloshing in my stomach. I slumped down into an empty chair. Soon Fang came up to me, "that was great, we'll have to do that for the dance, right?" I nodded, my breathes becoming heavy, but my food staying inside me.

Fang turned away from me, to the stage, "my turn, everyone! Get ready for Whtie Lines and Red Lights!"

There were loud voices and last second checks before the music started, Fang breathed and starting to sing,

"Late night, driving home together

And at red lights we press our lips together

And we're holding tight now

Slow it down now

Let's take our time

Let the moment last

Until it feels right

Holding back

And not getting too carried away

Let the music fade

'cause you are the brightest star

I'm in love with who you are

And you are the brightest star

I'm lost without your love

We are in each other's arms

Just like a movie scene

Cause as we're leaning in

The light decides to turn green

Me and you together

This is getting better

Just butterflies won't do

I don't want just red lights

I want more of these nights

Baby, I love you

'cause you are the brightest star

I'm in love with who you are

And you are the brightest star

I'm lost without your love

Cause you are the brightest star

I'm in love with who

Me and you is what matters most

It's not the intimacy that brings me

Closer to you..."

The song ended, and I felt my breathing hitch higher, and suddenly became unable to breathe. I was sure I was hyperventilating.

"F..f...Fang!" I managed as my hands flew to my throat, clutching it and trying to let oxygen into my system, "F...f...f... Fang!" I yelped. By now, a few customers had noticed my cries, getting the attention of those on stage. By now, I felt my system was starting to shut down. I stood on my hands and knees, gasping for air.

I heard the cries and yelps of those around me, screaming to call an ambulance, but the noises soon zoned out, until I only heard Fang's voice, yelling outmy name.

Then I blacked out.

Ooooooooo, drama! What will happen next? Will Max be ok?

By the way, the song's that were inclluded in this chapter was 'Boyfriend' by Best Coast and 'White Lines and Red Lights' by Between The Trees.

Please read and review!

I would like to thank all those who are reviewing, I have 70 eviews! Yeah, that's what I'm talkin about! Whoop, whoop!


	26. be ok

Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih! Happy New Year, and welcome to 2012 and chapter 26!

I am sorry for the late pdate, but I've had a late start to this year... I'd like to thank FunnyAngel1234 for your help and ideas, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

And a shoutout to Dengel . LegneD, cause it will make you happy! :D

Anyway, please review, because it inspires me to update faster... By the end of this story I'm aiming for 100 reviews, I know I aim high, and I can only reach this goal with all you help! Please?

On with the chapter!

FangPOV

It all happened in a blur.

Once we had finished the song, I noticed the cries from around the room, trying to get our attention. I unplugged my guitar and looked down off the stage to see Max crumpled on the floor. I felt my face go pale as I jumped off stage to where a crowd huddled around her.

"Back out, back out!" I ordered to the customers. Sarah and Dylan directed the standbyers out of the way while I craddled Max in my arms.

Nudge knelt beside me, "What do you want me to do?" she said in a hushed voice.

I looked around for answers, Max getting more and more colder against my skin by the second. "Call 911, call her mother, get your dad... get help!" I yelled.

I looked down to Max. Her smooth, pale face. So innocent. I stroked her face, "it's ok, it's ok. You're ok, be ok? Please, baby, please!" I felt tears prickled under my eyes, but I forced them back.

Soon, an ambulance did come, but the idiots explained they needed an adult. After I blew my head at them, saying things that did not need to be repeated, Max was worse. But luckily, Nudges dad was still at the cafe, he rode with me to the hospital. I never left Max's side.

The others said they's meet me there, but agreed I had to be with Max.

They worked fast in the van, hooking her up to some device and performing some technique on her. They explained they could not do much else until we arrived at the hospital. Nudges dad asked whether she would be alright, but they didn't answer.

I stayed silent the entire way, just looking sadly at Max's still frame.

MaxPOV

"It's ok, it's ok. You're ok, be ok? Please, baby, please!" Fang's voice seemed a world away, but as I slept to the darkness, those words just jumbled and unjumbled themselves in my head, weaving in and out of each other until they did not make any sense at all.

I could not feel around me, could not tell whether I was moving, whether I was lying down, sitting up. I just knew my skin burned as though it was on fire, my eyes felt ice-cold and my mouth dry.

It was then when I could tell what Fang had said.

FangPOV

They had taken her into the operation room an hour ago, and they had not come back. They did not tell us anything. That sent shiveres up my spine, I could not imagine a life without my Max.

We were all here, waiting in the waiting room. Max's mum had not arrived yet. We only got in contact with her a few minutes ago, she had had her phone off while at work so she had not known the Max was in hospital.

Iggy came and sat with me, looking at the ground silently. I looked up at him, his usual bubbley personality gone in this serious situation.

"You right, mate? He asked, icy, blue eyes looking sadly at me.

Sudden, red, fury boiled inside of me, "Alright? What do you think, you idiot! God, she could be dead, and you ask whether _I'm_ ok. Do you know anything? I'd _die,_ I swear, I'm am dying..." I roared. Everyone was watching my outburst, and luckily we were the only ones in the waiting room, "...because I cannot see her, I don't know how the hell she is, where the hell, and... and," I was on my feet, looking around and pacing. I walked right into my best friends arms, breaking into sobs. I wept, becoming less of a man. I'm sure none of the band had seen me like this, but that's just what Max does to me.

Thinking of Max, a new flow of tears come, and I sob harder, louder.

"Mate, she's fine, she's fine, I can feel it, mate, and she will come out of here, happy to be with you, just you," Iggy comforted. He rubbed my back, no being awkward with our embrace.

Just then, Max's mum, Valencia, walked into the room. She looked wild, hair flying and bags under her big, brown eyes. They were Max's eyes. She saw the sight infront of her, Max's friends and Nudges Dad waiting, me and Iggy standing as I cried.

"Oh, Fang," she sighed as she walked up to us, arms wide. She took over from Iggy, and rubbed my back smooth. I saw her tear aswell, but not as bad as me. I needed to pull myself together, but I didn't want to, I didn't care. All I cared about, all I wanted was for my Max to be better.

Ok, so this chapter is a little sad, but it will get better after Max recovers... if she does... muahhaha!

Anyway, tell me what you think!


	27. smoking stuff

Hey, hey, hey!

Shout out to mymortalromances, cause you're just that awesome, aswell cause I'm, happy you metnioned me in your latest chapter... It is suggested, peoples! It's a great read.

Anyway, read and review, tell me what you think!

SamPOV

Angel and I stood with the large gang members in some dark alley on the edge of town. Angel stood confidently infront of them, hands on her curved hips. While she spoke to the guys, I could not help but check out her ass while she wasn't looking...

I was so thankful I had gotten over Max. She was such a trouble, plus she never liked me. At least with Angel I know that I'm helping her, as she's helping me. The only problem, Max was way hotter than Angel, but I could survive...

Angel handed over the money in trade for an envolope containing what we needed. I cheered on the inside as we exited the dark place. I felt the gang's eyes bare into mine and Angels back.

Once we were out of earshot, Angel gave a _whoop, _"Yeah, babe! We got it!"

I smiled at her as she leans against a red bricked wall. I hovered over her, hands resting against the wall next to her head. She smirked at me as I looked into her eyes, then her lips. She kissed me hungrily. We stayed like this until she pulled back, setting herself on the ground and preparing us the smoke.

"Thank God we found some guys! I was worried we wouldn't find it in this stupid, little town,"

I agreed with her, not really listening, just thinking of her naked...

"Sam! Listen! God, you're so stupid,"

Suddenly, her phone went off. She flipped it up, reading the message. She groaned, pocketing the phone again.

"What happened?" I asked, setting myself next her, leaning against the wall as her hands worked.

"What? Oh, right. It's just Max in hospital, nothing majar," she shrugged. I felt my eyes widen, "what? I thought you were over her,"

"Oh, yeah totally, but she's still our friend," I covered.

She looked back to the envolope, "well, she's yours. I wouldn't care less, to tell you the truth..." She finished our rolls, hands me a slim, hand-rolled cigerette. I took it, bringing it to my lips. She did the same, presenting an old-fastioned lighter. She smirked, lighting my stick aswell as her own. And there we sat all afternoon.

But in the back of my mind, I could not help think of Max and the rest of the band.

Only a short chapter, but I had to do it, sorry...

Don't forget to review, and I will try to update soon.


	28. thank god

I'm back on this very sunny, Australian Tuesday to present to you the next chapter of "The Flcok: auditions". I hope you are enjoying it so far!

So, read and review, tell me what you think and how you have reacted to the story, as it's great to hear all of your opinians!

FangPOV

It seemed like hours before a tall man wearing a white labe coat and dark-rimmed, square glasses entered the waiting room. He held a clipbourd and started to read of it.

"Er, Miss Maximum Ride?" he lifted his head and all of us rose. Slightly confused, "any relatives?"

We all sat down except for Valencia and me. She turned to me, traces of a slight smile on her lips.

"It's ok, Fang," she said, "I've got it from her," I hesitated sitting down as she walked out the room with the docter.

ValenciaPOV

I was so scared. My two daughters, Ella and Max, meant the world to me. And if I lost either of them, my life would not be the same. The main reason I was holding myself together was for Fang. _Fang, _I thought, _he cares so much for Max. He truly does love her._ I could not prove that, but I could tell the connection between the two. I had promised not to say anything, but I think Fang knows that I understand. At least, I hoped so.

The docter guided me to the hallway. He stopped to the side out of the way of others to talk with me.

"She's ok, right?" I asked nervously.

He smiled, "she survived our treatment. She had an allergic reaction to a substance we cannot name at this moment of time. She is very, very lucky, Miss Martinez," I released the breathe I did not realize I was holding, "could you and those with Max in the past 24 hours please fill out this form to explain Max's ctons that ould have caused this type of problem to occur? It could help for future refernces," he handed me a single paged form from his clipboard.

I nodded, "oh, yes. And docter..." I said, he rose his head to me, looking me straight in the eye, "... thank-you,"

He smiled, "no problem, ma'am,"

He started to turn away before I asked, "when can we see her?"

He looked back, "one person for the moment. It could load stress," I nodded and he walked away.

FangPOV

The 15 minutes that Valencia was gone could have been the most stressful expierience of my life so far. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. My breath come harsh and uneven. It got worse when she entered the room. I sprund to my feet, rushing towards her.

"Tell me she's ok," I ordered the women.

She simply smiled and joy spread through my blood, the former cold feeling turning warm into one warm. I smiled widely, laughing. "She's ok," I whispered. I sat down, head in my hands. I cheered aswell as the others in the room.

"Thank, God!" yelled Nudge.

"I knew it, man!" said Iggy, high-fiving Will. I turned to Valencia, "what happened?"

"She had an allergic reaction. We need to fill in this form. Who has she been with in the past day that isn't here?"

Nudge replied, "only Angel and Sam, who she went to that sushi place with last night. I sent Angel a text earlier but she didn't reply at all,"

"Do you know where they are?" asked Valencia.

Will shook his head, "no idea,"

What Nudge and Will told me at the cafe this morning comes to my mind. I realize thats what they are thinking aswell.

"Whereever they are..." I said to everyone, "... they're together,"

We sent Dylan and Sarah out to look for the missing pair while the rest of us did what we had been doing since this morning: waiting.

Max's mother explained that only one person could visit her at the moment. I automatically assumed she would visit her, but she shocked me asking me to go.

"What, me?" I said, slightly stunned. She smiled, nodding. I mirrored her smile, "Thank you," I murmured.

I rose to my feet and found myself walking in the direction of the room Max was in.

After passing several doors I stopped at the one. I turned the handle, and the door swung open soundlessly.

I saw Max under the bed sheets, sleeping, but full of life. I walked slowly up to her, sitting myself down on the side of her bed.

"Thank, God," I murmured. I decided to lay next to her, stroking her hair and whispering meaningless things to her.

She started to stir. She rolled onto her side, coming closer, eye still closed, and snuggling into my chest. She fell back asleep, sighing and moaning.

I found myself saying quietly to my sleeping beauty, "I love you, Maximum Ride,"

Don't forget to review! I hope you liked it.

You didn't think I'd make Max die, did you? Hah! What do you take me for?


	29. the argument

Hey, readers. I could not wait to update again, so here is the next chapter!

Read and review!

MaxPOV

I felt better. I didn't know where I was was but I recognized one thing.

I recognized Fang's voice. Close to me. I did not want him to leave, so I moved closer to him. I was too exhausted to bother listening to what he was saying, but it was comforting to have him with me.

After a while, a opened my eyes to face him. He lay next to me on his side, staring intently into my eyes.

"Fang," I murmured, trying to lift my arm to his face, but stopping when I realized the drip in my arm.

"Max," he replied, smoothing my hair with his palm.

"Sing to me," I said, closing my eyes again.

I sensed his confusiong, "pardon?"

I opened my eyes again, and smiled, "sing to me, Fang," I said, "please?"

His eyes softened, "of course,"

I close my eyes again as he sang, without music tin the background, to me.

"Stay with me, baby stay with me,

Tonight don't leave me alone.

Walk with me, come and walk with me,

To the edge of all we've ever known."

The lyrics he sang wrapped around me like a blanket, sending warm chills through me. I sighed as he continued.

"I can see you there with the city lights,

Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.

I can breathe you in.

Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,

No, I could not want you more than I did right then,

As our heads leaned in.

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Stay with me, baby stay with me,

Tonight don't leave me alone.

She shows me everything she used to know,

Picture frames and country roads,

When the days were long and the world was small.

She stood by as it fell apart,

Separate rooms and broken hearts,

But I won't be the one to let you go.

Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Don't run away...

And it's hard to love again,

When the only way it's been,

When the only love you know,

Just walked away...

If it's something that you want,

Darling you don't have to run,

You don't have to go ...

Just stay with me, baby stay with me,

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna go,

But in this moment all I know

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly,"

There was silence as I fell back into the hands of sleep.

FangPOV

After Max fell back asleep, a nurse entered the room, ordering me rudely out of there. I pecked Max on the cheek and walked back to the others in the waiting room.

I was greeted by smiles, and Dylan and Sarah, who had arrived from their quest to find Sam and Angel.

"Did you find them?" I asked, taking a seat next to Nudge.

Dylan shook his head, "no, little bro. We looked everywhere,"

Gazzy looked horrible, pale and obviously worried sick. "We'll find them, Gaz," I said. He nodded.

I looked towards both Nudge and Will, silently agreeing with them that this was the right moment to tell them about Angel and Sam, to tell the rest of the band.

"Gaz," I started, trying to find the right words to explaint he situation, "Angel and Sam, they... they..."

AngelPOV

After Sam and I's smoke, he somehow convinced me thet it was a good idea to go visit Max in hospital, for the band. I still was not sure, but I needed to talk to Gaz anyway.

We walked the short distance to the towns emergancy centre, and walked to where we might find them.

"Gaz," I heard the voice of Fang say. _Argh! He's so annoying! Why are we here? _"Angel and Sam, they... they..." _Wait. What about me and Sam? We had down nothing wrong! _I pushed myself past Sam and entered the room.

"So, what's the problem _now_?" I ordered, standing near the doorway, arms crossed over my chest as I took in the sight before me. The whole band was here, including Max's mum and Nudges dad, and they were either sitting on plastic chairs or the ground. Gazzy rose to his feet and walked up to me.

"Where the hell have you been?" he ordered.

I put up my hands, trying to back him off, "relax, brother! I was with Sam! God!"

"Why didn't you tell someone? Nuudge texted you! We were worried, you know. You don't tell anyone anything, not even me! What has gotten into you?"

I acted confused, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Hell, you do, Angel! God, you are so annoying, and will give me grey hairs by the time I'm 20, I swear! You're a brat! A spoiled brat, who knows that life will be different now Mum and Dad are split and is having a tantrum about it! You're a kid! Grow the hell up, Angel!" he roared.

I was lost for words. Everyone in the room was. I had been publically humiliated, and I had no comeback.

"Gazzy... I'm sorry - " I started.

"I don't need your apologies, Angel, you've done enough!" he interrupted, pushing his way past me and out the door.

Fang got up and followed him, while I stood there, stunned and unable to move. Soon, Sam come to my side, but I didn't not speak, just stood.

Gazzy had never gotten angry. Ever.

And Angel gets what she deserves! Yes!

Review, please?


	30. he's no threat

FangPOV

Max had been in hospital for a few days, and I had only left twice. Once, to go home and another to go to school. Max was a lot better, colour had returned to her face and she seemed more responsive aswell as lively.

I was currentlt sitting on an uncomfortable, plastic chair in Max's room, with Iggy, Gazzy, Sam, Nudge and Ella.

Ella had turned up late on Saturday to the hospital. She was at one of her friends houses, and we ahd forgot to call her. She was furious at first, but was comforted by Iggy.

A short, large nurse entered the room after knocking carrying Max's prepared lunch. Maz smiled welcomingly, thanking the nurse.

I stood up to help Max with her table tha swung over her bed and set her up. She smiled up at me, eyes shining with apprieciation.

I sat back down, to find Sam staring at me. He motioned me to come out to the corridor with him.

"We'll be back in a minute," I said to Iggy. He nodded, turning back to Ella.

I went through the door, to find Sam looking at something on the wall, waiting for me.

"What do you want, Sam?" I said, getting his attention. Hespun around, facing me. No one else was in the corrider. It was disserted.

He grabbed the collar of my dirty shirt and pushed my back against the wall.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, struggling against his grasp.

"Stay away from Max," he breathed, "she's mine,"

I looked at him, completely confused, "what about Angel?"

He smirked at me, "she's entertainment," I stared, disgusted, "what, do you think I actually _liked_ her? _Pfft_, you are stupid,"

I tried to pull away, only to have him grab tighter, "besides, Max is a lot more..." he paused, thinking of the right word to use, "..._entertaining,_" he smirked, letting me go, and turning away and walking down the hall.

I shook my head at him. _You idiot,_ I thought of him.

I entered Max's room, to find everyone talking with one another and laughing. Max had her gorgeous smile planted on her face. I did not know how she looked attractive in her hospital gown when she probably doesn't even try.

Iggy pulled out a guitar from under his chair as Nudge plugged in her iPod for back-up music. Max clapped her hands excitedly as he started to strum his fingers gracefully over the strings.

Max giggled to me, looking in my eyes. I smiled at her as I sat down. She started to sing.

"Harness your heart, and be still now. Quiet that mind that will wander, All sorts of dark alleys. Tragedy strikes your self esteem, Constantly waiting for an ending, To all of this.

She opens her eyes, Suddenly she cries. Can we help her, can we help her? And she replies.

You know, I fake it oh so well, That God himself can't tell. What I mean and why my words are, Less than parallel, With my feet. You ask me what I need. And all I really need, Is to breathe,"

Everyone was silent as Max sang. This is what her music abialaties did to us all, and it was one of the reasons I lvoed her.

"Oooohh. Ahhaah.

People, they seem so interested. Only a few get invested, With all the aches and pains. Doctor oh, doctor, Please help her. I fear she may not be breathing. Blue lips, and doe eyes, That's her disguise.

You know, I fake it oh so well, That God himself can't tell. What I mean and why my words are,

Less than parallel. With my feet, You ask me what I need. And all I really need, Is to breathe.

Oooooh Ooooh, oh Oooooh Oooooh

Give me some space to breathe, I need a little room to breathe. Give me some space to breathe, All I need is a little room to breathe.

I fake it oh so well, That God can't tell. You know, I fake it oh so well, That God himself can't tell. What I mean and why my words are, Less than parallel. With my feet, You ask me what I need. And all I really need, Is to breathe. Let me breathe,"

She smiled and laughed as we all clapped and cheered.


	31. sisterly love, right there

MaxPOV

It turns out I'm allergic to soysauce... I'm surprised at this, seeing as though I've eaten SoySauce plenty of times in the past. The docters explained that my body no longer allows it in my system. It's like posion to me now.

Over the entire week I was in hospital, my friends were there. Iggy would bring my homework for me from school and Nudge would be there to explain everything that happened from the moment she ate her cerial that morning to when she got out of her Mum's car when she got here. Though it bored me to tears, it was great to see Nudge cared so much.

But never as much as Fang. He took some of the days off of school throught the week, just to be by my side. He was planning to take the whole week off, but both my mum and his had to force him from my side to go to school. Even then, as soon as the last bell ring, he would get back to me straight away.

On the second last day of my stay at the hopital, I was playing cards with Mum, Fang and the others at school.

Mum sighed, arranging her cards and tilting her head slightly.

"What's up, Mum?" I asked, looking at my own cards. _What a crap hand!_

She looked up, a serious look cast upon her face. "Max," she started, "what are your feelings of Fang?"

I looked at her, stunned. _Wait... what? _"Er, he's my friend, I guess -"

"Ok, Max," she interrupted, picking up another card from the pile that sat between us. I hesitated to have my turn, still looking suspiciously at my mother. "Go on, Max. It's your turn,"

Ella was the first to get to the hospital that afternoon from school to see me. She smiled when she saw me in bed. I had not seen much of my sister. I suppose we had grown slithgly apart after I joined the Flock, especially since I knew for a fact that she was still jealous. But since I've been in hospital, she seems more open, and in a better mood. I was so happy to have my little sister back again.

We talked for a while about our days, hers being much more exciting than mine, until we fell into a comfortable silence.

"Let's go for a walk," I suggested, pressing a button for a nurse. I still had a drip in my arm and still need assistance in and out of bed.

"Ok. Where do you want to go?" asked Ella, getting off my bed as the nurse came in. It was the same nurse who gets my dinner. The short, round one. I learnt her name was Rhonda.

I was soon on my feet with a tall pole that help my drip that was connected to my arm sanding next ot me. I was on wheels, which made it easy ot move.

"Thanks, Rhonda," I smiled. She smiled, and nodded, exiting the room/

Ella came around to my right side, taking my arm so I wouldn't fall while I held on to the pole with my left hand. It was hard to walk since my legs were sore from lack of use.

We exited my room and walked slowly down the hallway. People - nurses, docters, visiters and patients - all rushed around us as we took our time though the hall, talking and laughing.

"So, what's going on between you and Iggy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my sister.

A blush rose from her neck, "er, I suppose it just happened," I nodded, understanding. Sam had agreed that we were better off friends. I didn't mind at all, to tell you the truth. "We're going on a date this weekend,"

I sighed dramatically, "my little sister is growing up!" I exclaimed.

Ella rolled her eyes, "oh, please! What about you and _Fang,"_

I stopped smiling immediately, wondering what she was talking about. I looked down, way from her, "I don't know what you mean,"

I heard Ella laugh, "sure you do," she murmured. I didn't reply.

We soon approached the hospitals reception that was at the end of the hallway. A large round desk sat at the wall along with a large amount of chairs. On the opposite side of the room sat a grand piano.

I turned to Ella to see her smiling. I waited where we stood, not daring to move without Ella as she went to ask permission to play the intrument. She returned triumphant. She guided me over to the stool that sat at it. She sat beside me, hands playing as they flew over the keys.

I took a deep breathe and sung along with Ella to one of our favourite songs:

"I woke up, decided I'd find my way around this town

Foolish girl, thought I'd be so lost without her

Adolescence left to wither, I didn't have a choice

It was me or you silly boy, it was me or you silly boy,"

A small crowd had gathered, patients and doctors alike. A guy with sand-colured hair joined in with his guitar and a young women hit the beat on a cleared table.

"Why do I

Justify

What you did wrong

To me?

You're love drunk, you're blinded

You've lost the ones who love you most

This liar's on fire, melted like wax

A mess it grows

And you're the one that chose it

That's just how karma goes

Why do I

Justify

What you did wrong

To me?

Look at me now

Look at me now

Look at me now . . .

Take a look at what I've become

Don't thank yourself I'm finally someone now

Look at me now

You raised me well I'll give you that

But in my face you surely spat

Would you look at me now?

Why? Oh I . . .

Why do I

Justify

What you did wrong

To me?

I'm alright

And I'm alive

And I'm just fine without you

Without you,"

There was a round of applause as the song finished, requests for more songs and performances.

I became overwelmed. Tired, almost.

"Ella," I stated, out of breath.

"Max, what's wrong?" said Ella, worried and taking my arm, eyes wide.

I chuckled, "Ella, I'm fine. Can we go back to my room now? I'm tired,"

She relaxed slightly, "of course,"

I smiled, relieved to be going back to my bed. _Good to have you back, sis._

There's is chapter 31! I hope you enjoyed it.

The song Max and Ella sung was "A Mess it Grows" by He Is We!

Review please.


	32. ok

Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series or any of the music involved in this...

FangPOV

Max has been out of hospital for a month, and I still haven't told her how I feel.

The band are all excited and preparing for our schools annual frashman dance, which Dylan got us the opportunity to perform for the evening. But, us being all feshman, we had to take it in turns for breaks, so we an enjoy the dance as well. This means solo performances and smaller groups of three or four at a time on stage. Luckily, the band was confident enough to handle this.

It was Saturday afternoon and I had nothing to do. It was cold outside but warm in my room. I lay shirt-less on top of my covers, listening to my iPod that sat in my dock station.

It was on shuffle, and another song came on. I smiled to myself as I sang along with the singer.

"Well she wants to get in

and she wants to get out,

but the city, it calls her name,

and the scars that she hides

with those stars in her eyes.

Like the echoes, they're all the same

'Cause its all been done before

Yes it's all been done before

And oh, you can let this one go,

you can try on your own,

but I want you to be here.

And oh, now the signs are all quiet,

and the streets are all tired

and I want you to be here.

Well she's sick of this town

and the walls of this house,

but her pride just wont let her see

that when she swears that she's made

with a heart that won't break

she could be dead but she'd still believe

That it's all been done before.

Yes, it's all been done before.

And oh, you can let this one go,

you can try on your own,

but I want you to be here.

And oh, now the signs are all quiet,

and the streets are all tired

and I want you to be here.

Oh, I want you to be here.

They can tell that they want you to stay for what you've done.

They can tell you that it's alright to be what you've become.

And you go cause you know it's for sure.

Oh, you can let this one go,

you can try on your own,

but I want you to be here.

And oh, now the signs are all quiet,

and the streets are all tired

and I want you to be here.

But oh, now i tried to be quiet,

but this heart is on fire

and I want you to be here.

I want you to be here.

I want you to be here.

I want you to be here.

I want you to be here,"

As the next song clicked on, Dylan walked into the room, leaning against the doorframe. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking me as I looked at th ceiling.

"You still haven't told her, have you?" he stated dullely.

I sighed, turning to lie on my side, facing him, "how can I? She doesn't like me that way,"

"Dude! You don't know that! Give it a try, man,"

I sat up, still confused and still didn't know what to do.

"Alright, I'll do it now," I said confidently, though inside I wanted to run.

Dylan stood up and smiled, "ask her the dance, Fangy-boy!" he then turned away and walked back to his room.

I sent Max a text to meet me under the gazebo where we first kissed. I smiled at myself, remembering it. It was so special, yet I was sure Max wasn't confident with it or didn't feel the same way.

I put on a shirt and walked to the bayside. I arrived before her, but not by much.

She was in checked shorts and singlet, obviously clothes she put on when she planned on staying home all day.

She waved awkwardly, "hey, Fangy,"

I smiled nervously, "er, hey Max,"

Her eyebrows rose, "you alright, Fangy-poo?"

I ignored her question, "Max, there is something I need to tell you,"

She nodded, plonking herself down on the step. "So, shoot,"

EllaPOV

Saturday afternoon I was with Iggy. My plan was in action, and I knew I will get back at Max for joining the Flock soon.

But Iggy. He actually seemed to care about me. I couldn't help to fall, though I knew it wasn't real. I didn't like him, it was part of the disguise... right?

We sat on the grass at an empty park. He held my hand. He was humming some song.

"What are you singing?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him.

He grinned, starting to sing from the beginning.

"She wears a white dress

She sees the light and it's saying 'come back'

She's out the door but she hasn't left yet

And I start believing her when she says that

The city's gonna save her love

Don't leave her I know just what shes looking for

Oh but all she knows is a picture that keeps fading on

But I can't let her go that's why I'm telling her,"

His version was slower, more sweet than the original. He sang with no music, yet it sounded amazing

"I wanna love you more

Than all of the things you wanted

Than all of the things you're not

You want to have it all

But you found it in the city

But the city doesn't talk, oooh

She wears a gold cross

She sheds her skin but it never comes off

She hears the angels out on the streets

Tonight as she walks right by oh they sing so softly

They sing "oohh whooah, oohh whooah, oohh whooah

Loves right behind you oohh whooah"

I wanna love you more

Than all of the things you wanted

Than all of the things you're not

You want to have it all

But you found it in the city

But the city doesn't talk

Than all of the things you wanted

Than all of the things you've got

But you found it in the city

But the city doesn't talk

Oohh whooah oohh whooah ohh whooah

Oh she floats off through a crowded room

She remembers the rows and rows of houses

And the street lights going on

That's why I'm telling her

I wanna love you more

Than all of the things you wanted

Than all of the things your not

And you want to have it all

But you found it in the city

But the city doesn't talk

I wanna love you more

Than all of the things you wanted

Than all of the things you've got

And you want to have it all

But you found it in the city

But the city doesn't talk

oohh whooah oohh whooah oohh whooah

Loves right behind you,"

He leaned in slowly, his warm breath spreading over my face. "Ella. Go to the dance with me," It wasn't a question.

I nodded as he looked into my eyes and pressed his lips to mine.

MaxPOV

Fang was struggling to speak, tripping over his words and rubbing the back of his neck. _He's nervous. _But what about?

I was so confused about my feelings for Fang. Since the hospital, I felt we had more going between us then friendship, but I knew Fang would disagree.

But could there be? Could I learn to truly love Fang? What if the opportunity does come up, what would I do? What would I say? Too many questions...

"Max... I, I've been thinking... feeling, differently about our... our friendship for t-the past f-few weeks,"

Colour rushed from my cheeks, "w-what?" _What did he mean?Did he not want to be friends with me? Oh, God! I don't think I could live with that... _

Fang's eyes widened understanding what I was thinking, "no! Not at all like that, Max! Oh, God no," I gulped nervously. _What did he mean, then? _

"T-the truth, Max. Is..."

"Fang, just tell me. It can't be that bad," I whispered, looking down at my hands, expecting the worst.

He took a deep breathe. "Maximum Ride. I think I'm in love with you,"

My heart picked up pace, my eyes widened and I struggled to breathe. My hands grow sweaty and shakey.

Fang stayed silent. _He loved me? He loved me!_ "O-ok," I said.

He rose his head. "Ok?"

I nodded my head, smileing at him, "ok,"

He grinned, reaching to tuck a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. "Ok,"

He leaned in and kissed me softly. He murmured against my lips, "I love you, Max,"

I smiled as he asked me to the freshman dance.

Two Parachute songs in one chapter! Sorry, but I didn't know what other songs to use cause they didn't seem to fit!

They were both 'Be Here' and 'White Dress'.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	33. that sunny sunday experience

PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! I AM EXTREMLY HYPER RIGHT NOW FOR NO PARTICULAR REASON! MUHAHAHAHA...

Anyway, here is the next chapter...

But, as I have discussed with mymortalromances – whos story you should read (Maximum Awkwardness) – I am in a pickle! And I need your help.

I have asked this before and I was very impreesed with all your suggestions, but I really need some desent songs for the story! I only have a very limited library on my iTunes, so I need your imput! Thanks for all of your help!

MaxPOV

"Max!" I heard someone yell from behind my bedroom door. I rolled over and groaned into my pillow, too tired and not bothered to get up.

"Max! Don't make us come in there!" This was a different voice. These people sounded familiar. If I thought hard enough...

"Max! Get up!" God, now they were banging on my door. I flipped back my covers, revealing my bed hair and rumpled clothes. A slouched towards the door and force the door open.

"Whoa," Nudge said, seeing my morning sight.

There stood Ella, Sarah, Kim and Nudge, clean clothes and chirpy attitudes. All waiting for me. I'd think it was sweet if they hadn't woken me up.

"What the hell. Go home and let me sleep," I mumbled, turn back to my bed and sluping on top of the sheets. _Damn, the door. _

The girls walked into the room after me.

"What the hell did you do last night, Max? I told you to get heaps of sleep," said Kim.

"I did nothing last night, thank you. I am just not a morning person... Get out of my room," I said to my pillow.

Kim laughed cheerfully, "Haha! You're really funny, Max," I rose my head, giving her a look "what?"

"Get out of my room," I repeated.

"Oh, come on, Max! You promised we can take you shopping," said Ella, sitting mext to me on the bed. I sat up, eyes wide.

"Hell no, I am not going shopping,"

"Max," Nudge warned.

"Nudge," I copied in the same tone.

"Max,"

"Nudge,"

"Max,"

"Nud -"

Sarah came between us, "Nudge! Don't break her! Anyway, we're wasting time. Max, we're going shopping, like it or not, because we need to get supplies for the freshman dance, right?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but she continued, "now, we don't know what you did yesturday, and we will find out later, "

I opened my mouth to object, but Nudge slapped her hand over my mouth. I looked at her and she had a triumphant look on her face, "we _will _find out later, Max." continued Sarah, rambling now. "Anyway, Ella has gotten your clothes ready as you slept in. All you need is to get changed and we'll go, "

She said it as if it was the simplest thing ever.

An hour later, I was dressed in skinny jeans and shirt under a hoodie, with converse covering my stiff feet. I barely swallowed my cerial before we walked out the door.

I swear, they had chosen the biggest shopping mall in the entire universe to take me, just to piss me off. Once I realized the block had over 200 different stores, I was fuming and hungry. Instead of complaining about the shopping, I decided to annoy them with my empty stomach.

We walked into what felt like our 100th store and I whined, "I'm huuuuuuuuuuuungry!"

"God, shut up, Max," complained Kim, "Go eat,"

I thought of this for a second before saying, "but I don't waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaana!"

"Argh!" I heard Nudge complain from the opposite side of the store. She stormed her way over. All our groups eyes were cast on her as she walked to me, grabbing my shoulders and giving me an almightly shake. "Maximum Ride1 Stop your complaining or I will hurt you!" she screamed.

"S-s-s-s-stop!" I managed under my shakes as she continued to toss me back and forth. She did just that, still holding my shoulders.

"We'll get some food after this store, ok?" she suggested, looking completely innocent and as if her little outburst had never happened.

"Ok," I replied in the same attitude. I turned away from her and looked at a rack of under $10 clothes.

Ella looked overwhelmed a few rows across. She had been watching Nudge and I. I smiled at her as she murmured to herself, "unbelievable," I laughed at her, realized after all that I was still hungry.

"I'm -" Sarah next to me, slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Max, really? Don't go there _again_," she said. She took her hand away.

I opened my mouth again, but decided against talking until I was well feed.

FangPOV

That Sunday, I swear I felt on top of the world.

I had finally gotten Max to be mine. I couldn't believe my luck that I had one of the prettiest girls to go out with me.

Well, I couldn't be in this mood by myself, so I decided to hang with Iggy, who was free aswell on this sunny Sunday.

Both Iggy and I played for the scholls soccer team, so we decided to take good use of the weather and have a few kicks of Iggy's soccer ball at the park.

On our way there, we talked about school or the band. Iggy was excited for our first, reall gig at th freshman dance. He told me that he had organized to go with Max's sister, Ella. She didn't seem too bad, I suppose.

I didn't tell Iggy about yesturday with me and Max. I'll wait until I had all the guys together seeing as this was a big achiement.

We walked onto the grass, passing benches, parents and kids, sitting around picnics or on play equipments.

But on one park bench we saw Sam unconcious, which we did not plan to see on that sunny Sunday.

MaxPOV

"How about this one, Max?" asked Sarah, holding up a bright pink dress covered in flowers.

"No," I replied in monotone, continuing to look through the racks.

"Max, just pick one!" exclaimed Kim, "we all have picked a dress, it's only you now,"

I stopped, bring my hand to my temples, frustrated, "I know,"

"Hey, Ma-ax!" I heard Ella call from somewhere to the right at the back of the store.

"Yes, my darling sister?" I replied.

"Come loook at this one,"

I sighed, walking slowly towards her, smiling at a shop assistant. The last thing I expected was to actually _like_ it...

I enjoyed writing this chapter!

Please review, I want to reach 100, and I'm not getting many...


	34. no use crying over spilt iced tea

Hey! I'm back! Miss me? Glad to have me back? Let's hope so...

Anyway, please keep reviewing, it makes me update faster, longer (sometimes) and with more songs! So I encourage you to review. Please, I'd love to hear all your ideas and thoughts.

Suggestion of the second: Does anyone actually read this, anyway? Bleh... I'll do it next time.

Until next time...

MaxPOV

We sat at a table in the over-crowded food hall, listening to the conversations bouncing off of the sides of the room. Loud crashes and laughter can be heard from the opposite side of the hall and everytsound was loud.

I sat, staring intently at my sandwitch that Ella had gotten me but not eating it. She said something about it being healthier for me than take-out? My sister is so weird.

I sat next to Kim and Nudge, Ella next to Nudge and Sarah opposite me. Everyone sitting here either had salds or healthy sandwitches like me. _What the hell?_

"So, Max," started Sarah, taking a biteful of her salad, "what did you do yesturday?"

I could not misplace the humor in her voice, "what did you think I did yesturday? I spent all day in bed listening to old Hannah Montana songs on my iPod cause I couldn't be bothered to get out of bed and change it!. That's what I do every Saturday, you know that!" I snapped.

I heard Nudge snort and could see Kim smile at her, "really, Max. You can tell us!" she said quietly.

I really wanted to tell them about Fang and I. Desperately. But we both agreed to wait for later. And I knew if I told Nudge she would not be able to keep the secret to herself.

I quickly made up my mind, "ok," I said. Nudge squealed, knocking over her Iced Tea all over Ella as she waved her hands around excitedly. They both gasped as the rose out of their seats.

"Oh, God, Nudge!" screamed Ella, "all over my new shirt!"

Nudge's eyes went wide, mouth open slightly as she tried to say something, "I-i-i'm so s-sorry, Ella! I-i didn't m-mean to,"

"Yeah, sure! You're such a klutz!" she turned away, not before grabbing her purse, and disappeared into the crowd.

Nudge was pale, alert to her surroundings yet looking gloomily down at the table.

I put my hand on her arm reassuringly, "don't let her get to you, Nudge. She has been acting strange lately, anyway. Beside, it wasn't even your fault!"

Kim nodded, "yeah, totally," she added, "just ignore her attitude,"

Sarah smiled weakily at us, "maybe we should get going?"

Nudge nodded, slight colour returning to her cheeks. She grabbed her parcels and stood up. She grabbed her empty bottle of Iced Tea and put it in the bin.

We were about to exit the hall when I remembered something. "Oh, wait guys! I'll be back in a second," I retreated again, but returned with a large bagful of fries and the best beef burger in the country. Kim rolled her eyes and kept walking while Sarah and Nudge laughed.

FangPOV

"Dude! What do we do?" Iggy asked me urgently.

I shrugged my shoulders, "leave him?" Iggy whacked me in the stomach, "ok, maybe not..."

"He's in the band, man! He's family, no matter how much a dork he is,"

I nodded, still not convinced, "yeah, yeah,"

I walked over to Sam's still form. As I got closer, the smell of alchol and urine grew stronger and more distinguished. Iggy groaned behind me, "Oh, God! He's drunk,"

I rolled my eyes, "state the obvious, moron. What do we do?"

There was silence as Iggy took in the sight before him. Then his face split into a huge grin.

"What?"

He laughed, saying, "I just realized he's peed himself!"

Our laughter awoke the sleeping beast.

AngelPOV

I needed a girlfriend. My entire body was in pain, inside and out, burning on fire yet I stood freezing cold.

I found myself walking all night agter the incident with Sam. _The jerk! _I had been thinking all night long.

By the time I found myself at a door, I was a mess. Snot, tears and my black makeup streamed down my face. Hair so out of place and knotted it look like a nest where some wild bird lived. Clothes rumpled and stained with substance I could not name.

I rung the doorbell several times impatiently until Max answered the door.

"Angel?" she said, surprised. I burst to tears, sobbing in the doorway with Max trying to comfort me with words that did not mean anything.

She doesn't know what the hell she's talking about! I mean, the only person who knows the problem is Sam and the guy at the supermarket when I went to go get some supplies in the middle of the night. I was in such a bad state I started to cry at the cash register, telling the teen all my problems...

"Come in, Angel," offered Max. I pushed past her and entered her lounge room.

MaxPOV

Why, may I ask, is Angel Whitling crying in my lounge room when she has been avoiding, not only me, but her family and friends?

When she was at my door, she was a mess, so I had assumed something was wrong with Gazzy, or her parents, but it turns out, it's not that. If it was, she would have told me what was wrong by now.

She only held a plastic bag full of different things, assumingly from the supermarket. _What did she do last night?_

"M-max," she sobbed, "c-c-can I ask you a-a favour?" she asked, voice breaking.

I reached for her hands, but she pulled them away from my grasp, anger and fury in her eyes.

"Anything," I said, keeping my voice steady.

She grinned, somewhat evilly, and pulled out a retangular box from the plastic bag.

I internally groaned when I realized what it was.


	35. too many boxes

FangPOV

"Tinkerbell? Is that you?" breathed Sam, his head risen from the bench, eye half-closed looking at us. Iggy straightened up, eyes wide and scrambled behind me like a child running behind their mother on their first day of school or when they''re scared.

I sighed, side stepping so Iggy was in Sam's view.

"Erp!" he squealed. I laughed at him, grnning at his actions.

"Argh!" groaned Sam, head back on the bench. I stepped closer, crouching down next to him. I had to breathe through my mouth, the smell was that bad.

I cleared my throat, "Sam. Sam, wake up," I shook him. He didn't move, just continued groaning. "Sam," I said again, shaking him harder.

"What?" snapped Sam, wriggling out of my grip of his arm and turning his head away from my voice.

"Get up, Sam. You can't stay here," Iggy said from behind me.

He started to groan again, slowly lifting his heavy body into a sitting position. "What the hell, dude?"

"What did you do last night, Sammy-boy?" I joked, taking a seat beside him as Iggy took his other side.

He started to grin, but then his face going blank, "I... I don't remember," he stated.

"Oh, God," I heard Iggy say to himself. I shook my head, getting up and grabbing Sam's arm.

"Come on, Sam. Iggy, you take his other arm, we're taking him home,"

MaxPOV

Angel sat on the toliet seat in my bathroom upstairs with the box in her hand, handing it to me.

"Angel. Are you sure about this?" I hesitated grabbing the box.

She nodded, "god! Just do it, Max,"

I swallowed, "ok..." I opened the box and started to read the instructions.

GazzyPOV

"Yo, Gaz?" I heard Will say from the other room. We were practicing music at my house, Angel being out and Nudge shopping. He had arrived earlier for lunch and we just started to run through some solos.

"Yeah?" I replied tightening my guitar strap that hung over my shoulder.

"We are your guitar picks?"

I sighed, pulling the strap over my head and setting the guitar on it's stand. "Hang on,"

I walked around, looking for a pick and making my way to where Will stood in my room. "Any?" he asked, looking around on my desk.

I shook my head, looking under my bed. "Maybe there's some in Angels room," I said, getting off of the floor and crossing the hall to Angels dark bedroom. Will followed as I opened the door and started to look around the messy room.

"God! Angel's messier than you, Gaz," joked Will.

I smiled, "only after Mum and Dad splitting up, though. She used to be so clean," Will stopped smiling when he heard this as I went to look around.

We covered most of the room, cringing when we found uneaten food, unfinished homework or dirty underwear. I started to look in her drawers next to her single bed.

About the third draw down, I found a small box that should have shocked me, but for some reason didn't.

Will came over when he noticed me stopping the search. He looked at the box.

"Is that," he asked, "cigerettes?"

My throat closed up and tears stinged my eyes as I nodded slowly.


	36. on our way

Hey, hey! I'm back. Sorry for the sorta-late update! I hope the chapter makes up for it.

Guys, can you guys keep reviewing please? I would appriciate it as well as all your suggestions and thoughts...

Suggestion of the second: Crispy M&M's are the best things ever created by man. I swear, I could lve off of them!

FangPOV

"Leaving so soon, Fang dear?" chirped Sam's elderly grandmother as we reached the exit to Sam's house. Iggy and I had just dropped Sam off, and Iggy wanted to leave immediately.

"Yes, Mrs Johnson. We'll come back soon," I replied, smiling at her. She grinned warmly.

She offered us a tray covered in delicious-smelling chocolate cookies, "take one, dearies,"

Iggy reached forward, grabbing a large cookie, "thanks, Mrs J," he said.

We left the house, not sure what to do now. It was too late to go tot he park now but we still had time to do something. We thought for a moment, nothing coming to mind.

"Um..." trailed off Iggy. Suddenly, his phone beeped from the pocket of his jeans. He read it quickly saying, "change of plans, dude. Last minute band practice at Max's," he looked up at me, he shrugged his shoulders and started to walk in the direction of Max's place.

We talked about Sam, then silence. It was a comfortable silence, which I was thankful for. Iggy was one of my best friends, and I could tell him anything. This got me thinking.

"Iggy, I've got to tell you something," I said, stopping my walking in the middle of the path. Iggy turned to me, face in a worried expression.

"What's up, dude?" he asked.

I gulped nervously, "er... I don't know how to tell you this,"

He rose an eyebrow, saying nothing.

I took a deep breathe and said, "Max and I are going out,"

He was silent for a second, letting it digest, then a grin formed on his face, "dude, I already knew that," he turned and kept walking.

I stood there for a momnet, stunned. "wait... what?" I started to walk again, catching up with Iggy easily.

"Fang. Everyone knows. They can tell. When did it happen... Yesturday?" I nodded, "well, yeah. We can tell, we're your _friends_,"

I shook my head, "o-o-ok,"

MaxPOV

Nudge and Kim were the first to arrive, besides Angel who was already here. Ella wasn't home yet, I don't know where she was.

"Guys, I gotta tell you something," I say, sitting on the floor whil they sit on the soda in the lounge room.

"Yeah, Max?" Nudeg replies, checking her nails of dirt.

Kim looked at me, smile playing on the edge of her lips as if she already knew what I was going to say. _Creepy._

"Fang and I are going out," I blurted. There was silence for a moment before Nudge flipped up her mobile, speaking fast into it, "Sarah! It's happened! Where the hell are you already?"

I sat stunned, Kim in histerics, rolling around on her back against the sofa.

"I-i -"

"Ah, Max, you are so slow! We already knew, you know. Everyone does,"

Angel ebtered the room, "knew what?"

There was silence again, Nudge gasping dramatically and Kim's ma=outh gaping like a goldfishs.

Angel flipping her now-dark-almost-black-blue hair over her shoulder, sighing and crossing her arms over her chest, "what?"

Nudge stood up, slowly walking toward Angel, "Angel. What have you done to your _hair_?"

Angel shrugged, "Max helped me dye it,"

Nudge whipped around to me, "_Max_! What have you _done_? Angel's hair was the key to her _innocence_,"

I stood up, "ok, first of all, that does not even make any sense! And secondly, it's not permanent. Besides, I think it looks great. Angel asked for my help,"

Kim, still sitting down, whispered, "Max. Angel's hair was the prettiest in the grade,"

"God! It's not even Max's fault! I wanted to do it, you idiots, and I simply needed Max's help. Besides, blonde didn't suit me any more," screamed Angel.

Then, my mother stormed into the room, "eh!" she yelled over the noise, getting our attentions, "what's going on here?" she ordered.

"Nothing," said Angel, pushing past her and leaving through the front door. She slammed it behind her, making the whole house shake.

Kimdropped her head in her hands, "Max!"

GazzyPOV

As soon as we got Nudges text explaining band practice at Max's place, Will and I left my house for hers immediately, thinking it was better to pracitce tgoether then individually. We walked the few blocks to Max's large house.

When we opened her front gate, the front door was slammed. I looked up to see Angel. With dark hair.

"_Angel_?"

She looked up at me, eye wide. Once she realized it was me, her mouth turned into a grimance, "Argh! Not you too!" She started to walk around me before a grabbed her arm. I noticed Max, Kim and Nudge now at the front door joined by Will.

"Let go, Gaz," Angel growled. When I didn't she tried to yank free, failing.

"Angel," I reached in my pocket, "where ver it is you are going," I handed her the cigerettes I had found in her room earlier to her, "you'll be needing these,"

"You're my brother, you're meant to save me," she spat.

I paused for a moment, "We aren't related, Angel. You are no sister of mine," I let go of her, letting her free. When she didn't move, I walked to the house, leaving her behind.


	37. just dead

HAH! I HAVE CHOCOLATE!

FangPOV

Everyone sat silently in Max's lounge room, no one speaking and everyone still. Iggy and I had arrived to the scene exactly the same. We weren't, still aren't, sure of what had happened, but could tell it was serious.

Max and the others had tried to make conversation but it all ended as quickly as it started. Well, everyone tried except Gazzy. Gazzy just sat on the one seater in silence, staring at the wooden coffee table.

Valencia, Max and Ella mum, had arrived with drinks, saying nothing, and exited the room where she came in. I reached for a sparkling glass of rasberry cordial and slurped noisily. Max opposite me snorted at my motions. Well, my noisy motions. Iggy gave me a look as well as Max.

Gazzy, still sitting in the same postion, interrupted our unspoken humor, "I vote Sam and Angel out of the band,"

Nudge stared at him, "w-what?" she choked.

Gazzy turned his head towards her, eyes cold as stone and mouth a firm line, "you heard me,"

"Man, that's harsh -" started Iggy, looking down at his hands.

"You don't know what they've put me through. They have _ruined_ my life, guys! I can't let that happen..." he broke off at the end, trying to stay strong yet tears rolled down his red cheeks, "Sam doesn't _deserve_ friendship, or happiness. _Niether_ of them do,"

"Well," said Max, standing up, "Gaz, you want to take first song?" she asked, heading down stairs to her basement, where everything was set up. Gazzy nodded stiffly following her down.

Iggy sighed.

MaxPOV

"Rip the earth in two with your mind

Seal the urge which ensues with brass wires

I never meant you any harm

But your tears feel warm as they fall on my forearm

I close my eyes for a while

And force from the world a patient smile

How can you say that your truth is better than ours?

Shoulder to shoulder, now brother, we carry no arms

The blind man sleeps in the doorway, his home

If only I had an enemy bigger than my apathy I could have won

But I gave you all

I close my eyes for a while

And force from the world a patient smile

But I gave you all

And you rip it from my hands

And you swear it's all gone

And you rip out all I have

Just to say that you've won

Well now you've won ,"

Gazzy pushed the stand with the microphone attatched aside, walking for the stairs.

"I-i'll be back," he managed running up the stairs.

I sighed, turning to Fang and hiding my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back soothingly.

"What happened, Fang?" I murmured.

"To what, baby?" he replied. I could hear his heart pumping rythmicly under his clothes, skin, muscle and bone, never missing a single beat.

I looked up to him, meeting his eyes, "our family,"

He sighed, smiling slightly, "we've faced the worst," he said, "it should get better,"

I heard sighing. I pulled back from Fang to find everyones eyes on us, Nudge, Sarah and Kim's eyes sparkling with jealousy.

Nudge got up from her seat and walked over to Will, "why don't you do that?" she said, hitting his arm impatiently. We all laughed as Nudge kissed him apoligically.

"Alright, guys. Let's do this," I reached for the mic, a guitar and stool setting it in the centre of the stage.

"Back me up, guys," I said. They replied as I started to play.

"Once again I leave my grave

Dirt and daisies hit the pave

No sooner than I have turned

I hear the devil cooking up a new storm My world ends on a regular basis

Yeah I fed quick and lonesome places

No sooner that I am dead

I feel the ravens tugging at my hair

Oh! Hark!

Do you a hear a voice like velvet through the night sky

Do you hear the fickle hand of fate at my side

And all those the goddesses of hope in your stride

And watch out

Watch for them camouflaged and crouched in the shadows

Oh they couldn't hold a candle up to you

But they stand as tall as you in broad daylight too

Oh! Hark!

Once again I leave my grave

And dirt and daisies hit the pave

But no sooner than I am dead

I feel the ravens tugging at my hair Once again I leave my grave

Like a bird out of its cage

No sooner that I have won

I feel the storm clouds plotting against the sun

Oh! Hark!

Do you a hear a voice like velvet through the night sky

Do you hear the fickle hand of fate in my side

And are those the goddesses of hope in your stride

And watch out

Watch for them camouflaged and crouched in the shadows

Oh they couldn't hold a candle up to you

But they stand as tall as you in broad daylight too

Oh! Hark!

Oh! Hark!

Do you a hear a voice like velvet through the night sky

Do you hear the fickle hand of fate at my side

And are those the goddesses of hope in your stride

And watch out

Watch for them camouflaged and crouched in the shadows

Oh they couldn't hold a candle up to you But they stand as tall as you in broad daylight too Oh! Hark! "

There was a round of applause as the song was spread through the the song, Ella hadentered the basement. She had her arms wrapped around Iggy. I rose my eybrows at her but she shook it off.

Fang came up to me, "awesome, Max," he said.

I looked around him, "oh, yeah, yeah... Thanks, Fang," I was distracted. He frowned as I looked up at him. "Sorry, babe," I said walking around him towards Ella.

I felt his eyes in my back. I couldn't shake the feeling what I said could be interrpretted as more than it meant.

"Ella! This is band practice. Get out!" I ordered.

"Awwwww, Max," complained Iggy.

"Igs, she's not in the band, moron. She's not doing anything,"

"Neither are Sarah and Kim," added Ella.

I shook my head, "that's different," I say, determined.

Ella smirked, knowing she's won. "Fine, I will do something,"

She crossed the room and plonked herself sown at the piano. He hands started to play the keys.

"I can't forget you when you're gone

You're like a song that goes around in my head

And how I regret, it's been so long

Oh, what went wrong? Could it be something I said?

Time, make it go faster or just rewind

To back when I'm wrapped in your arms

All afternoon long it's with me the same song

You left a light on inside me, my love

[ From: . ]

I can remember the way that it felt to be

Holding on to you

I can't forget you when you're gone

You're like a song that goes around in my head

And how I regret, it's been so long

Oh what went wrong? Could it be something I said?

Time, make it go faster or just decide

To come back to my happy heart,"

Everyone clapped except me. Ella _knew_ I was going to perform that song at the dance. She _knew_ I was saving it. She _knew_ that it was one of my favourites. She turned around, looking right at me and grinning evily.

"She should join us," said Nudge.

"Yeah, yeah! Totally," agreed Will.

Iggy nodded like a bobble-head, "definately,"

_Hell no!_ I wanted to scream, kicked, yell. Anything to stop this nightmare. _Anyone but my sister._

The band was like an escape from my over-dramatic sister. Now that I thought of it, it would be awkward and just plain horrible if Ella was in the band. Yeah, I loved my sister, but we had different views, and... no. Just no.

I wanted to yell _'Over my dead body!'_ but found myself saying, "yeah, sure. Whatever,"


	38. whoops

Oh, my God! I got so many reviews for the last chapters! Thankyou, guys, so much! I owe you heaps.

So, here is the next chapter. What do you guys think is going to happen?

Over and Out...

MaxPOV

It was after practice and everyone was gone except for Fang and Ella. And, it was ofical. Ella was now a member of The Flock. Everyone was happy about it. I felt I could strangle her, truthfully. She managed to ruin my life in the length of 3 minutes by singing.

Right now, Ella was staring intently at me with this smirk planted on her face that made her look like the devil in black hair.

I sighed, looking away from her and to Fang sitting next to me. He linked hands with me, smiling down at me. I attempted to mirror him, but I could feel Ella's smirk at the side of my face.

"Ahem," I cleared throat, shifting uncomfortables on the couch. I let go of Fang's hand and went to the kitchen.

I went to the silver sink in the bench. I placed my hands either side of the tub, turning the tap on. Water gushed from the tap. I reached forward, splashing the cool liquid against my hot face. It trickled noislessly down my neck. I sigh, turning off the tap and grabbing a tea towel to dry my face.

I went to reach for one when someone came up behind me, placing his hands on the bench beside my hips, trapping me. I turned around. I was about to say something when he bent down and kissed me.

Kissing Fang was the best thing in the world. My head cleared of it's thoughts, nothing came to mind except his lips. I raised my hands to his hair, fingers getting caught in knots.

He murmured something, not sure what it was. I pulled back, "what's wrong?" he pouted me stopping our make-out session.

"I said, 'I'm sorry'," he explained, reaching down to kiss again, but I stopped him, pressing my fingers against his readied lips.

"Sorry about what?" I pressed.

He sighed, pull back, though I was still trapped by his arms, "I did something,"

I looked at him, "er, no you didn't,"

He looked at me, "I didn't?"

I shook my head, "no! You did nothing! I was just mad at Ella. Distracted, Fang. Not mad!"

Colour drained from his face, "oh, Max. I am so, so sorry,"

I pulled out of in between his arms, starting to walk away. But he caught my arms, dragging me back to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I couldn't help but forgive him. I looked up to him.

"I'm sorry," he said. I laughed, raising my head and kissing him again.


	39. exchange of views

Ok. I am so sorry if the last chapter was confusing! A few people said it was, so if you do, you are not alone. Just ask my in a PM and I'l explain. Sorry, again...

So, on with the chapter!

MaxPOV

That night, I woke in a cold sweat, not remembering dreaming, yet knowing the scaring things that were flahing in my mind. I rolled voer in bed and took my phone from the bedside table. It proved it was 3 in the morning. I sighed, flipping back my blankets and going down the stairs to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Filling my glass in the dark, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs noisily. I froze, knowing it was either Ella or Mum. It was when the light suddenly came on when I jumped.

"Oh, god. Mum!" I complained, bringing my hand to my chest in attempt to settle t down.

My mother laughed, "sorry, hun,"

I brought both hands to my glass, careful not to spill it and took it over to the bench. I jumped up onto a stool and started to drink slowly.

"Why are you up so late?" I asked mum as she went looking for something in the fridge.

She contiued looking, saying, "I could ask you the same thing, missy," I grinned at her as she brought out a carton of milk. Not bothering to get a glass, she started to gulp the milk down from the carton.

/she pulled it away from her mouth, placing it on the bench. She leant down on it with her elbows, looking me square in the eye.

"So, what's wrong?"

I looked away, "nothing's wrong,"

There was a slight pause, "Max,"

I sighed, looking back at her.

"Is it about Fang?" she asked.

I felt my eyes grow wider in shock, "what do you know about Fang?"

"Max, everyone knows about you and Fang. It's kind of obvious,"

She smiled at me as I blushed.

"Are... a-are you... you know, ok with it?" I stumbled.

She was silent again, "as long as you're happy,"

I smiled, "thanks, mum,"

I took another sip of my water.

"You still haven't told me what's wrong,"

I sighed, putting down the glass, "it's Ella. She's joined the band,"

My mum raises an eyebrow, "that's it?"

I shrug my shoulders, "well, that and a mixture of things. I'm worried about Angel, Gazzy, Sam... Fang? The whole band. The gig at the dance coming up. Just stuff all together. It's a lot to go through..." Mum nodded.

"What should I do?" I asked weakly.

My mother thought for a moment. Then she grabbed the carton, took another swig. She put it in the fridge then turned to me.

I waited for her answer.

She shugged her shoulders, "I don't know,"

She then turned and went back to bed, not before saying, "you've faced the worst, Max,"

She left me alone in my thoughts. _"you've faced the worst,"_ Her words kept swirling in my head. Both her and Fang have said this to me. _What does it even mean?_ I sigh, putting my glass in the sink and walking back to my room.

The next morning: Monday. Days like these I feel like Garfield, saying all day I hate Mondays and am addicted to lasagna.

Fang was walking me to school this morning, so I needed to get ready early. I woke at 6, got ready and had an apple for breakfast. When Fang arrived, both Mum andElla were still in bed fast asleep.

Fang greeted mme with a kiss, which ended shortly before it got more passionate.

"Hey, babe," he greeted. I smiled at him, taking his hadn and guiding him out the door.

On our way to school, we just talked, until we fell into silence. A silence that didn't need disgussing, was just simple and comfortable.

Once we reached the school, it was almost time for homeroom. We parted and I left for the classroom.

I saw Nudge talking to the teacher as soon as I got in the class. She waved at me as I sat down at the table.

I started to unpack my bag when I heard a familiar squeal, "M-a-a-a-a-ax-y!" it yelped. I rose my head to find Fang's older brother, Dylan, standing at the door. He received a scowl from the teacher at the desk as he jogged goofily into the room. He came to the desk, reaching across the table and clutching my face in his hands.

"Oh, darling! It's been so long!" he said dramatically, kissing both sides of my face on my cheeks leaving drips of saliva on my clean skin.

"Hey, Dylan," I greeted.

He pulled back, "oh, hey babe. How's it going?"

I laughed, "great, Dylan. How about you?"

He put a hand on his waist, other hand raaised lazily in the air, elbow bent, "oh, just _splendid_, darling. Who dresed you this morning, hun? A blind hobo?" he suggested, pointed disgusted at my choice of clothes, jeans and dirty shirt.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked. I looked down at myslef, seeing nothing wrong.

"Er, what's right with it, you mean? It is a disgrace to your gender, Maximum. I and Nudge dressing you tomorrow morning before school, no dicussion," I opened my mouth to speak to only have a hand cover it. I looked to see Nudge sitting next to me.

"Dylan's right, Max. A disgrace,"

"It is better for us all! Well, our eyes... Besides, we must show that figure of yours at some point!" squealed Dylan.

I rose my head to him, "tell me you are gay!"

He just laughed, "ciao, Maximum!"


	40. the oneday makeover

MaxPOV

"Nudge! Go get Ella's straightener! Max, honey, why don't you have one yourself? It's the law of damn womenhood!" complained Dylan from behind me. I looked at him through the bathroom mirror where I sat infront of it waiting for Dylan to fix my hair.

"Dylan, why am I letting you do this?" I sighed, closing my eyes.

Dylan grabbed some bottle of product, spraying it through my hair, using his slim fingers to condition it further. "Because I ordered you to agree. You will not regret this, Maximum!"

Nudge walked through the day, clutching a tangle of cord to her chest. "Got it!" She plugged it in to the power point at the wall making a red light flah on the device warning it was hot.

"Don't burn me," I muttered under my breathe.

Dylan stopped, "what'd you say?"

"Nothing," I covered, "Er, Nudge? Can you put on my iPod on?" She nodded, leaving the bathroom to go find it.

"Now, Dylan. Don't make a habit of this, ok?" I assured.

He laughed, grabbing the straghtener and starting to heat parts of my hair. "Yeah, yeah," he assured.

Silence fell over us. He continued my hair while I sat impatiently. I had already sat through make-up by Nudge, with many struggles and protests from me, and was not bothered with hair.

Dylan had canceled Fang walking me to school so he could have extra time dressing me. Fang didn't question it though, Dylan hadn't told him what he and Nudge were doing with me, instead Fang just went to school with Iggy.

By the time Nudge arrived, I was fidgety and couldn't keep still. "Max! Stop moving!" ordered Dylan. I attempted to do so, failing miserably. Dylan turned to Nudge, "put on the music, calm her down,"

Nudge nodded, plugged my iPod it the dock that sat in the bathroom – don't ask why it's there – and hit shuffle.

I smiled when I realized the song, and even Dylans commands couldn't stop me from singing while they continued to transform my hair.

"Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday

When I caught your eye

And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night

You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak

I don't feel welcome anymore

Baby, what happened? Please tell me

'Cause one second it was perfect

Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

And you flashback to when he said, forever and always

Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest

That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?

I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute

Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing

Here's to silence that cuts me to the core

Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute

But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

And you flashback to when he said forever and always

Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so

Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,"

Dylan smiled, sighing for a moment, hands still clutching the straightener and sighed.

"Your voice is truly remarkable, Maxy," he said, nodding as if agreeing with himself. I chuckled feeling less restless. I let the next song come on and listened peacefully.

FangPOV

I must admit, I was disappointed to not have Max to walk to school this morning. But I realized, I didn't own Max, she has other friends and would see her at school later.

Iggy and I walked to school, talked about nothing in particular and arrived at school before the bell like any other morning with Max.

I had a few minutes to spare, so I walked through the halls to my locker. I greeted Gazzy who was at his locker the opposite side of the corrider. He smiled slightly at me, distracted from his timetable he held in his hand.

"History and English," he told me. I nodded, telling him what I had. Maths and PE. Both classes I didn't have with any of the band.

"And presenting..." I heard Dylans high-pitched voice ring through the hall. I turned to the end of the corrder to see him holding the door open. "... the wonderful, the spectacular, the – oomph!" he was pushed away from someone coming through the door.

"Shut up, Dylan," Max told him.

She stood over him, hand on the door handle, laughing. She held her free hand to im, offering help for him to get up. He grinned taking it.

He rose to his feet, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Max. With her now free hand, she flipped her straghtened hair over her shoulder.

Max looked... different.

Her, Dylan and Nudge started to walk down the hall, laughing at something Dylan said. As they came closer, I noticed what Max was wearing, how different she looked.

She stood in open, gold sandles showing blue painted toenails. Black skinny jeans hugged her thighs, cutting off at exactly her ankles and resting on her hips. She wore a gold singlet that seemed to flow off of her shoulders. Earings dangled from her ears and bangles jingled on her wrists. I couldn't help but notice sparkling make-up dancing on her cheeks.

"Do I see make-up, Miss Max?" teased Iggy as they came closer. I turned to him, hitting him in the shoulder. Max laughed, though looking uncomfortaable with the situation.

I took Max's arm, pulling her aside. "You look..." I trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Don't, Fang," she mumbled forcefully.

I rose my fingers to her cheek. "Beautiful," I finished. She looked up, brown eyes sparkling.

"Oh, Max! You're so wonderful! You're so beautiful! You're so gorgeous!" I heard Gazzy mimick in the background. I whipped around to see me friends laughing at Max and I, me hanging over Max who is pushed up against the lockers. Not a good sight...

I went to say something in return only to have the bell ring. I turned to say goodbye to Max, to find she was already gone.

MaxPOV

I sat, bored, in English, wishing that Mr McSonald would stop droning on and on about some lecture and just let us all out early. _Ha_! I think. _As if that's going to happen! _

Something Mr McDonald finishes his speech catches my attention. "So, for this terms assignment, which is worth 70% of all of your end of year grade, is a pair job,"

Everyone sits up straighter. Anything done in a pair is better than on your own, especially in English.

"I will be choosing all of your groups, students," there were groans from others around the room, "and I will explain the task further once I tell you those pairings,"

I looked around the room, wondering who I will be put with. Someone smart, so I don't really have to do much. As I looked, I noticed a few guys eyeing on my chest. I had hoped no one would notice the low coller of the singlet that was so awkward to wear. All morning I had been pulling it higher, scared I was showing off too much.

When I noticed this, I shot them all looks that sent them all back, and crossed my arms over my chest, self-consiously.

I pretended to listening to Mr M as he read out the pairs, but thought of Fang. He had seemed so distracted this morning from how I looked. I was worried he would get used to this... this... look. I didn't even like it myself yet everyone seemed to be complimenting me. Couldn't they just keep their thoughts to themselves like they do usually whne I wear my normal clothes? It's not even that different, anyway. These jeans just sit lower and show more, the same with the top, and the make-up, and the jewellary...

Being in the middle of a rant in my mind, I nearly missed my name being called out. "Maximum Ride and Zacery Fredrickzen,"

Zacery? Zack? Zack! I know Zack! Thank God!

I've known Zack... forever, it seems. We were great friends, still are. Our mothers are close, so we saw heaps of each other on weekends when they got together. It's been a while though since our mothers did that, Mum being so busy with things as well as his.

We used to hang out in middle school, as well, but once high school started, Zack joined the popular group. He made the football team, he got the girls, leaving most of his old friends, like Iggy and Fang, behind. I still saw him as my friend, a close friend. A friend I would take a bullet for. Fang and Iggy still talked with him, but they aren't as close anymore.

Zack rose from his seat at the front of the room, smile planted on his face, and sat next to me on the plastic chair. His brown hair sticks in all directions, giving him a wild look. He is tall and heavily muscled. He wore jeans and a lose shirt. His blue eyes sparkled and glinted in the light. He was definatly good looking, and I heard several girls sigh as he passed.

"Been a while, Maxy," he said to me under his breath.

I smiled, "I've missed you, Zack,"

Mr McDonald finished reading the list, "so, the task ahead of you all is simple," he says, "simply, you must write a three page essay on the person sitting beside you. About their family, friends, their interests, everything about them,"

I smiled. I loved these types of assignments.

"You have the reast of the term to complete the task. Take your time, get to know you subject,"

Chatter burst in the classroom, everyone starting to scribble down notes and talk fast. I turned to Zack to find him staring intently at me.

"What?" I grinned.

He continued staring, "how have you been, Max?"

I thought for a moment. "Great, Zack. Just great,"

Ooooooooo... Who is this new guy, hmm? I bet you'd like to know!

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think will happen with Max and Zack?

Until next time!


	41. lunchtime drama

Suppppppppppppppp? Sorry for the late-ish update... I am camping at the momento and I thought I had no internet connection but then I did! Great story, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think and I am still open for suggeestions!

By the way, there are a lot of bugs where I am. Erk! I hate bugs...

MaxPOV

"Max! Over here!" yelled Zack from the opposite side of the cafateria, waving his arms around over his head trying to get my attention. I waved back, turning to move to our table when he beckoned me towards him.

I looked at Nudge, who I was walking with, "wanna go?" I ask. Zack sits with the popular people, and truthfully, we are pretty popular. But they are up higher rankings, and we are popular for different reasons. For example, the group Zack sits with are mostly on the football team and are over run by cheerleaders. The people I sit with mostly consist of the band, music freaks and smart people. And Dylan...

Nudge shrugged her shoulders, "just for a little while, I guess..." I grin, turning back the way we came and walking around to where Zack stood with Nudge following behind closely.

"Maxy!" greeted Zack.

I smiled shyly, "hey, Zack," I held my books close to my side and clenched my fist around my paper bag containing my lunch tighter.

Zack stood awkwardly still, "er, take a seat," I mmuttered thanks and sat beside a brown haired boy around my age who was staring right at my chest.

I awkwadly cleared my throat, though he continued to stare. I turned away from him, covering myself up. "So, this is my friend Monique, but everyone calls her Nudge,"

A girl standing at the other end of the table said, "why?"

Nudge shrugged her shoulders from where she stood, "they just do," her voice was opposite to her usual cheeriness, hard as stone as her face impassive.

Zack grinned, "so, let me introduce everyone!" he pointed to the girl at the end who just spoke, "Lissa," he nodded at three girls standing beside her, "Bridget, Clara and Steph," he turned to the boy from eariler, "TJ," and gestured to to guys next to him, "Bob and Rob," I founght back a laugh at their names. I noticed Zack and Nudge do so aswell, everyone else acting the same. He turned to a timid looking guy next to him, "and this is Ryan, he's not on the team," he cleared up. Ryan nodded, looking down at his sandwitch.

Silence fell over us, "right." More silence. "Well, I'm Max." Silence. "And... this is my friedn, Nudge,"

Rya stood up, reaching over the table, shoving his hand infront of me, "nice to meet you," he stated.

I looked up at him, smiled. "Thanks, Ryan." I shook his hand and he sat back down.

I started to open my lunch when Fang walked up to the table, face impassive, like Nudges.

"Fang! Hey," I greeted, smiling up at him.

"Why are you sitting here?" he ordered.

I looked around at the people at the table, confused, "sitting with Zack and his friends,"

"Yeah, obviously. Why?"

I was standing now, "cause Zack offered. Do you have a problem with that?"

This was when Zack chose to come up from behind me, "Fang! How are you going, man? I haven't seen you in ages. You and your friends are welcome to sit with us, aswell you know,"

Fang turned to him, "oh, hey, Zack. How nice of you to speak to me! It's only been – what? - 3 years,"

"Fang, mate, I'm sorry about that -"

Fang pushed him back, "I'm not your mate, man," he turned around and walked away.

I stood there, frozen.

Nudge cleared her throat, coming to me and whispering, "I'm gonna head to our table, Max,"

I pulled a face, looking at her, "oh, you too?"

She grimanced guiltily, "sorry, Max,"

I watched her as she walked away from me.

Zack took my arm, "Max, you alright?"

I zoned out for a moment, taking a while to answer him, "Max?"

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, "O-oh, yeah. S-sorry," I sat down again, slowly.

I didn't touch my food, having lost my appetite. My mouth was dry and head full of guilt, heavy.

I didn't speak for the rest of lunch. I felt as if I had betrayed my friends, but I realized, it was just one lunch time! They can live without me, Fang was just annoyed at Zack, not me. Nudge wanted to clear up her maths homework with Gazzy, she wasn't mad at me.

Though this lift my mood slightly, why could I still feel the pleading stares from my friends on my back, where they sat from me?


	42. telescopes and making out

FangPOV

All through lunch, I lived through my conversation with Zack earlier that same period. I had walked away from Max, turned my back as she stood there watching. I hope she wasn't mad, I walked away from Zack. Was that clear? Had she thought I mas mad at her? Besides, why was she even sitting at that table? They aren't her friends. She hasn't spoken to Zack in years, so why now?

Iggy shook me out of my thoughts, "Fang, dude. What's up with you?"

"Do you think Max is mad at me?" I asked him. I was so bad at this.

Dylan spoke from opposite me, "pfft, yeah! Isn't it obvious? Look over at her, she's not even facing us because of you!" I looked over to the table. Max, was indeed, facing with her back to us, shoulders hunched and head in her hands. She was laughing at something that TJ guy had said, I think.

I sighed, "God, I'm losing her. It's only been a few days!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Jeez, Fang! All she's doing is sitting with another group, does tha tmean she's mad at you?"

"I don't know..."

She slapped her forhead with her hand, "Fang. All she is doing is socalizing with Zack. They haven't seen each other in years. You were friends with them, yeah?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know Max then..." I added, clearing that up.

"Max knew Zack from their parents. Her sitting with him has nothing to do with you,"

I slumped my head on my hand, elbow on the table, "that's what I'm worried about," I murmured.

I heard Dylan snort, "What, is widdle Fangles _jealous_?"

I just sighed, "just tell me what I should do," I groaned.

There was silence before Nudge spoke up, "Fang. What is it you are best at?"

I rose my head up to look at her. I thought for a moment. "I don't know. Being an idiot?" I guessed.

Nudge shook her head, "No! Fang, think about it,"

Everyone thought. No one knew the answer. "What, Nudge?" asked Kim.

Nudge sighed, "singing!"

"Ooooooooooh!" everyone said in unison.

"Yeah!"

For the rest of lunch we formed a plan that we were going to act out in the next period. Science. I needed the help from my friends, and they all knew what to do. Luckily, our science teacher for this lesson was Miss Connell, our music teacher. So it was almost certain that she wouldn't mind the random outburst of song in a science period.

Everyone was assembled in there seats, waiting for Miss Connell to arrive. I nodded to Iggy to start the music playing from his iPod. All eyes were on me as I stood up, singing ot Max.

"Tried to break love to a science

In an act of pure defiance

I broke her heart.

As i pulled apart her theories

As i watched her growing weary

I pulled her apart

Having heavy conversations

About the furthest constellations of our souls. oh

We're just trying to find some meaning

In the things that we believe in

But we got some ways to go.

Of all of the things that she's ever said

She goes and says something that just knocks me dead."

I walked around the room, always my eyes on Max, who laughed along with Kim, who sat next to her. I hit a telescope that sat near a window, making it spin wildly in circles, continuing to sing.

"You won't find faith or hope down a telescope

You won't find heart and soul in the stars

You can break everything down to chemicals

But you can't explain a love like ours.

Ooohhhh

It's the way we feel, yeah this is real

Ooohhhh

It's the way we feel, yeah this is real

I tried pushing evolution

As the obvious conclusion of the start.

But it was for my own amusement

Saying love was an illusion of a hopeless heart.

Of all of the things that she's ever said

She goes and says something that knocks me dead.

You won't find faith or hope down a telescope

You won't find heart and soul in the stars

You can break everything down to chemicals

But you can't explain a love like ours.

Ooohhhh

It's the way we feel, yeah this is real.

Ooohhhh

It's the way we feel, yeah this is real.

Of all of the things that she's ever said

She goes and says something that just knocks me dead

You won't find faith or hope down a telescope

You won't find heart and soul in the stars

You can break everything down to chemicals

But you can't explain a love like ours."

As the song slowed up, I ended up standing right infront of Max, staring into her chocolate, brown eyes that seemed to swirl with hope. I sang the words right to her.

"Ooohhhh

It's the way we feel, yeah this is real

Ooohhhh

It's the way we feel, yeah this is real,"

The song ended. Everyone applauded, laughing and grinning.

Max got to her feet, reaching across the table and pulling my head across the table towards her. She left her hands on my cheeks, and kissed my passionately on the lips. I reacted immediately, making out urgently, breathing through my nose so I didn't have to pull back. She moaned against another kiss. Time went slow. The world blurred and all I could think of was Max and her lips.

It was until we heard the teacher clear her throat from behind me did we split apart.

Argh! Gota love Fax! Sorry if it was too cheesy, but I've been wanting to type this scene for a while now!

The song in this was "Science And Faith" by The Script. Love The Script! Review if you like The Script, have any suggestions, and for feedback, please?

Thanks!


	43. kiss me now

FangPOV

After a long lecture on the problems and affects of PDA and how it is a nuesense to students and teachers alike, Max and I got off the hook. I didn't care if I got in trouble, because I knew for certain that Max was with me.

Luckily, though, Miss Connell didn't catch me in the middle of song, or I would have been in more trouble.

Max and I walked hand and hand to our next class, Art. We didn't talk but Max smiled to herself, humming along to a tune.

No one was in the wide hallway, that was lined with doors and lockers. Posters covered spare spaces on the wall. I saw one for the dance.

"Looking forward to the dance, Maxy?" I asked.

"Argh!" she groaned, smacking her free hand to her forhead, "it will be be fun to perform. But..."

"But what?" I encourage. She seemed hesitant to tell me something.

"Well... the thing is... I..."

I pout on my serious tone, "Max,"

"I can't dance," she blurted. I couldn't help but chuckle at that, "oh, what, Fang? Thanks, just thanks,"

"I just think it's silly. You've been to a dance before, right?"

She looked to the ground, head hung, and slowly shook her head.

"You haven't been to a dance before?" I cleared.

She snapped her head up, alert and staring right at me, "don't tell Nudge, please!"

I stopped walking, takingMax's other hand, "Maximum Ride. I promise to make this years Freshman dance the best night of your life," She grinned, planting a peck on my cheek.

I laughed. We continued to walked and silence

I got an idea, having no one in sight. I smiled, wrapping my arms around Max and guiding her to the wall. She shrieked in surprise and I trapped her with my arms. I hung my head infront of her face as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Damn it, Fang," she murmured. I reached my hand to her chin, tilting it towards my lips. She dove into the passinate kisses, mumbling and moaning immediately.

She tasted strangely of fairy floss, sweet and tinglely. Sugery. Addictive.

We were late for Art.

AngelPOV

I arrived late for school, I think it was Period 3 when I got there. I'd just tell everyone I slept in, which was kid of true. I'll just leave the part out where I was hungover, that's why I slept in...

Not bothered to check in at the schools office, I walked striaght down the corridors to my locker. There was no one around as I casually, slowly, walked down the hall. I took my time, looking at posters and not much else. I ran my fingers oer the cold metal of the lockers and hummed a tune.

As I turned the corner, something large tackled into my side, pushing me into the wall and making my side numb. I whimpered slightly as it trapped me with it's arms and hungrily kissed me.

I pulled back, turning my face away, "s-stop,"

Sam turned my face back, looking into his deep, brown eyes, "come on, baby," he kisded me again but he got mad when I pulled away. "Damn, it, Angel! What the hell's your problem?" he yelled.

I whimpered again. "I-i don't want to k-kiss you,"

He glared, anger in his eyes, "didn't stop you two days ago," He squweezed my shoulders tightly, making me whimper louder. I was sure bruises were forming when he tried to kiss me again.

I shook out of his grasp, "s-stop!" I backed away slowly, "stop,"

Sam reached out again for me again, "look, sorry, babe. I-i didn't mean to hurt you, I swear!"

Tears spilled down my face. My life was ruined. I had a jerk of a boyfriend. My parents were split up. My own brother hates me. My friends hate me. _I_ hate myself. And I stupidly dyed my hair blue. _Blue_!


	44. cheater, liar

Chapter 44 is here!

Sorry for the late update. There isn't much else to say...

Please review!

FangPOV

The band watched as Iggy paced back and fourth through the room, shaking his head andmumbleing to himself. Ella was pale with worry. He hadn't said anything in the past hour.

Max spoke up, "God! Iggy, quit pacing, it's doing my head in!" she slumped back in her seat in her place next to me in the double-seater couch. I wrappeed my arm behind her on the back of the chair. She sighed, leaning in to me and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Ok, guys!" Iggy yelped, getting everyones attention. "The dance is in two days, and we have no plan. None."

Everyone was quiet. "So?" asked Nudge.

"'So'! What if we get up there and have no plan at all? We'll look like idiots." replied Iggy.

"Then lets plan now," suggested Gazzy.

Iggy through his hands up in the air, "we can't plan now! It's too late. I have to go, Max has to leave and so does Nudge! Most of us won't even be here!"

Max stood up, "look, Iggy. We have two whole days. We'll just plan tomorrow, ok?" Iggy paused, hesitent. "Ok?" Max pressed further.

Iggy exhaled, "yeah..."

"Good. Now I am going." She leant down before me, kissing my lips, "see you later, babe,"

I watched her as she left the cafe.

"Dude," I heard Iggy say. I continued to watch Max.

"Dude," he said again. I looked at the door.

Then, something hit my shoulder forcefully, getting me out of my trance. I looked back at the group, who were all staring at me, "what?"  
>"Dude! Your in it bad," exclaimed Iggy.<p>

I shook my head, "in what?"

MaxPOV

I walked all the way to Zack's house from Nudges parents cafe. I knew I was late, I tried to walk faster.

By the time I got there, it was nearly 4. I was meant to be here half an hour ago.

I walked through the white, picket fence and up the path that wound through an evenly cut garden of beautiful flowers and quick growing grasses. I sighed, it was as pretty as I remembered it. It smelt fresh, nice. Like blossums.

I knocked twice on the red front door, waiting for an answer.

The band didn't know I was meeting with Zack instead of band practice. Even Fang didn't know where I was off to. I didn't want him, or any of the others, angry or jealous. They had asked but I had just waved it off.

A small girl whereing a green flower dress answered the door. She was an exact copy of Zack, long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

I smiled down at her, "I'm Max,"

She smiled in reply, "what can I do for you, Max?"

I couldn't help but grin at thid girls manners. She was so sweet and cute. She couldn't be any older then seven.

"I'm looking for Zack,"

She opened the door wider, motioning me inside.

I walked into a small corridor that spread to two different rooms, one to the right, one to the left. The girl lead me further into the house. As I passed the two rooms, I noticed one was a study and the other was a lounge room.

She guided to what I remembered was Zack's room, though I was sure it would've changed over three years.

"Here you are, Max," It was then I remembered who the little girl was.

"Chrissy? Baby Chrissy?"

The girl nodded up at me, grinning widely.

I laughed, giving the girl a hug. I hadn't seen her since she was a toddler, and she was so small then. She had grown up so much.

She wwas Zack's little sister. She used to follow us around when we hung out at home. She always loved me, and especially Ella.

I was about to question her about school and life when the door infront of us opened to reveal and shirtless Zack.

I quietened immediately, trying not to stare aimlessly at his abs.

"Hey, Maxy!" he greeted, smiling. He didn't seem to notice he was missing any item of clothing.

I cleared my throat, "er, hey... Zack." Awkward. I tried to give him signals of putting on a shirt, seeing as I have lost my words.

I had a questioning look on his face, but when he finally realized, he gasped, "oh, God! I'm so sorry, Maxy!" He reentered his room, not closing the door so I could follow. I laughed as he searched his room for a clean shirt, sniffing a few that he picked up off of the floor then throwing them back onto the floor over his shoulder when they weren't clean.

When he finally found one, he tugged it on, sighing relief. "Sorry about that, Max,"

I grinned, "It's fine, Zack. Seriously."

He flipped his hair to the side, sitting down on his desk chair. I put down my bag at the end of his single bed and flopped down onto his bed, head in his pillow. I heard him laugh, but the smell of Zack from his bed was so overwhelming I had to sit up. I caught my breathe and sighed.

He watched me, some sought of glint in his eye. I sat there, looking back. I wondered if his eyes were always this sparkly or whether it was just the light coming from his window.

"Uh-hum," I looked away. "Maybe, we should work on our assignment?" I stared at my hands that were on my lap.

"Yep," he replied. He swung his chair around to grab a notebook. "I'll do you first,"

I nodded as he flipped to a fresh page in his book. I lifted my legs up to the unmade bed and crossed them, taking off my shoes.

"So, Max," he started, "what's your full name?"

"Maximum Ride,"

"Where do you live?"

"New York,"

"Who else lives in your house?"

"My mum, Valencia and my sister, Ella,"

Sam got up from his seat across from me and came and sat close to me on the bed. He continued to ask questions.

"Who are your friends?"

"Kim, Sarah, Nudge, the band,"

"What's your favourite sport?"

"Soccer,"

"What are you good at?"

"I play guitar, piano and can sing,"

Zack paused for a moment, pen still poised at the page. He looked up at me, "Who's your boyfriend?"

When I hesitated my answer he leant in. Closer, closer he came until I could feel his breathe wash over my face. He paused over my lips. When I didn't pull away, he kissed me.

His lips were soft, gentle yet wanting more. He moaned hungrily.

I wanted more, I knew that, but that annoying little voice at the back of my mind knew right from wrong. _Stop! _It screamed. _Don't you dare cheat on Fang! Remember, Fang? Your boyfriend? Yeah, you are cheating on him right now. That's not good, you know!_

I jerked my head away, our lips coming apart. I crawled to the oppisite side of the bed, immediately missing Zack's warmth.

"F-fang," I stuttered. Zack gave me a look, confused. "M-my boyfriend. Fang,"

"Oh," he managed. He grabbed his pen and paper and wrote it down slowly.


	45. warning warning you are warned

Hello there! Welcome to chapter 45! This story has gotten so far and I would like to thank you all for supporting me all the way through! It has been a great experience, even though I know I will write another FanFic eventually, I just want you all to know how much it means to me.

So, I kept meaning to write sooner but I just could not be bothereed. Plus it's been raining (and I'm camping) so it's kinda miserable so I didn't want it to show in my work.

So, please review. I need more songs and suggestionss of what you think will happen are welcome.

Suggestion of the Second: So, my friend (fanfiction name: GarryG) has recently started to write her own FanFic call "Something To Do With Music". It is great so far and I encourage you all to read it. GarryG refuses to write another chapter unless another person other than me reviews her story and excourages her to continue. So, read it and let her and I know what you think...

So! That is enough talking for the moment... On with the chapter!

MaxPOV

Guilt. That is what I was feeling as I walked home that afternoon from Zack's house. He had gotten a lot of his assignment completed, while I got nothing. I was in a daze, and he knew it. Zack had wanted to talk about our... _embrace, _but I had refused. I had to leave, to clear my head, to get away from him.

Guilt. That is what I was feeling when I received the third text from Fang. The others I hadn't replied to. I didn't know what to say.

_Is everything ok, baby? Where were you this afternoon?_ How could I tell him? 'Oh, Fang. I was just at Zack's place, the guy you hate, and had a killer make-out session while you weren't there! And I wanted more, but I still care about you, so I went home'. Yeah, that would end well...

I sighed, putting my phone back into my pocket and turning a corner down an alley. I had been using this shortcut that split through the block. It was shorter to use this then go around.

The small street that wasn't even wide enough to fit a car, was over run by overflowing garbage cans, papers, and other dirty litter. It was a maze to go through but I was used to it. The ally went for at least 100 metres, so it was a fair walk.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow of a person crouching behind a close can. Trying to not looked paniced as it stood, I started to walk faster, dodging through the obtacles, staying close to the wall.

"Hey!" The guy shouted. I turned, unable to see his face, but panting as I started to jog.

"Max!" I stopped. How did he know my name. When I felt a hand on my arm, I whipped around, breathe in my throat. Alarmed, I gasped, expecting pain.

The guy's other hand started to stroke my face, moving hair behind my ear. "Max," he soothed, "you're ok now," I could feel the cocky smirk in his voice.

I pulled back out of his grasp, "get away from me, Sam,"

"Aww, come on, babe," he grinned at me. I scowled at him.

I shook my head, "I have a boyfriend, Sam,"

"He won't mind at all."

I groaned, "you are pathetic. Hell no."

I started to turn to walk away when he grabbing my shoulder, fingers digging into my skin and shocing me at the wall. I yelped in alarm.

"I will get you. You will want me. We will be together. _Max_," he breathed my name. I could smell the tar coming from his breathe. His teeth, that used to be gleaming white, were now stained yellow, and his tongue was no longer pink but brown.

I tried not to gag as I said, "what are you doing to yourself, Sam?"

He scowled, "none of your concern, Miss Maxy. But be warned. You will be mine, Max. Like it or not,"

He shoved my away just as my phone went off a fourth time, most likely Fang.


	46. girl talk

NudgePOV

I put my hair straitener down when I heard my phone ring in the other room. I unplugged it, not bothering to switch it off at the power point and rushed out of the bathroom.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'LL GE-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-ET I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IT!" I screamed as I passed mum holding a basket full of washing in the hallway. She chuckled at me, shaking her head continuing down the centre hallway of our home.

When I reached my room I forced the door open and flung myself inside. I started to throw things through the air in search for my phone. I looked on my desk and groaned in annoyence when it wasn't there.

"Ah-huh!" I found it, under my bed. Not bothering to think of how it got there, I flipped it open, automatically putting it to my ear.

"Ye-e-e-ellow?" I greeted.

"I am a horrible girlfriend!" I heard Max groan from the other end.

"Max?" I asked, making sure it was her.

She sighed, "yeah, Nudge! What do I do? I will be broken if Fang break's up with me!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down there, Max. What happened?" When she hesitated I added, "it can't be that bad!"

"I made-out with Zack," she blurted.

I paused, letting it sink. Not knowing what else to say, I replied, "oh,"

"Yeah. Oh." Max said. As she groaned I sighed, swapping hands to hold my phone. "I am such an idiot! Why would I do that? Why, Nudge?"

"No, no honey. It's fine. But, did you kiss him or did he kiss you?"

She thought for a moment, "he kissed me."

"Then it's fine! You left afterwards, right? He understands that you don't want anything. All's good!"

"No, Nudge! I kissed him back! I didn't stop for a breath or anything! We just kept going... I couldn't help it..." she whispered, on the edge of tears.

"Oh, God. Just... just..."

"Do I tell Fang?" she murmured.

I nodded, remembering she couldn't see me, "yes. That is essential. Do it before the dance, ok? All will be fine. Zack will back off, Fang will be yours forever, good?"

Max sighed, "yeah,"

I sighed after her, "good. Now, can I go finish my hair?"

She laughed, "I suppose. I'll see you later, Nudge."

MaxPOV

Once I hung up after Nudge, I slumped down onto my bed, staring at the ceiling, contemplating what I should do.

If I tell Fang, it could go two ways: he will understand, accept it and move on or he will freak, break up with me and never talk to me again, perhaps banish me from the band. I could not let that happen. The band, now was my life. I loved it and all the people in it were like my family, and I needed it to survive.

I could not let Fang find out, no matter what Nudge said. The kiss with Zack never happened and we will continue being happy.

My mind travelled to Sam, his threats, his warnings. They were stupid, pitiful. I couldn't imagine him doing anything to hurt me, especially since we had known each other so long and were so close. But it hurt me to see him like this, so ruined. I wanted to blame Angel, but I knew it was really his own fault for letting himself get to this stage.

Being so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice Ella walk into the room. I felt her sit down on the end of my bed, making me sit up to look over to her.

"What's up with you?" she asked, turning to face me and bringing her legs up on the bed, crossing them.

I sighed, "guy problems,"

She nodded, understanding. "What happened?"

I hesitated. Could I trust Ella, my own sister? I knew of her evil, her issues and how she could use any personal problems to hurt me. But, I wanted to trust her, to tell her.

"Zack kissed me,"

Ella's eyebrows rose, "when?"

"This afternoon. I'm so stupid," I put my head in my hands, leaning on my knees.

"You'll be fine. Fang'll understand, totally!"

I looked up, "you really think so?"

Ella nodded vigourisely, "definately!" I exhaled, relieved. "So," Ella continued, getting my attention again, "is Zack a good kisser?"

I rolled my eyes, "one of the best,"

She squealed, giggling and asking for more information.

I smiled, though I was not in the mood for another girl chat, I went along with it.


	47. suspicious

I'm home, home at last! Phew, now my updates should be on track seeing as school starts Tuesday (* groan *). But, not for long! Only a day then I am off again to the misterious land od Victoria...

So, I hope you are enjoying the story. Review and tell me what you think will happen next...

On with the chapter!

FangPOV

"You alright, babe?" I asked Max again, arm slung over her shoulders as we walked home from school Thursday afternoon. I looked down at her when she didn't reply. She was watching her feet, silent. She hadn't been talking much to me all day, ever since after she left early for band practice yesturday afternoon.

I stopped walking, catching her hand and pulling her to face me, "Max?"

She looked at my chest, not making eye contact, "I..." she tried, mouth trying to grip words but failing.

I gripped her upper arms with my hands, "What is it?"

She smiled sadly, "it's nothing..." I gave her a look, forcing her to look at my face. She gulped comically. She saw how serious I was and started to come up with an explanation. "It's... um, the thing... I-i'm not sure how to say this..." she trailed off. She thought for a moment, "the dance! I'm really nervous, yeah, that's it... And I don't think I practiced my solo good enough..."

I gave her a questioning look, "you sure?" when she nodded, I sighed. "Max, you'll be fine."

She chuckled nervously, unsure. She continued to look away from me as we kept walking hand in hand.

Why did I have the feeling the dance wasn't the reason Max was acting so strangley?

I'm so sorry it was short, but I will update soon after this, so keep an eye out! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, please?


	48. it's tonight

MaxPOV

I gripped tightly to my pencil, fingers turning white and losing blood flow. I wasn't thinking of that.

The dance was tonight. And I haven't told Fang about Zack. I was going to tell him, truly. Yesturday afternoon on our way home from school, but I chickened out. Argh! I wish that kiss never happened, I wouldn't have been in this mess.

Now, if I tell him it will ruin the atmeoshpere tonight at the dance! He promised a good night, I'll tell him after then. Saturday, maybe? This was too hard...

So, here I sat in the cafateria before school because I couldn't stand walking with Fang to school, so I came early. I had some unfinished homework to complete as I couldn't think straight last night to do it then. I thought I may aswell do it now...

"!" I heard a long, high-pitched squeal ring from the entrace of the near-empty cafateria. "Maxy, the dance is toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!"

I lifted my head slgithyl to see Nudge galloping goofily in and out of the tables and chairs to where I sat. Behind her I saw Iggy, Kim and Ella.

I sighed, dropping my pencil and accepting the fact I probably won't finish my Algebra.

"Hey, Max," Nudge said, landing with a _thud_ in the seat next to me.

I faced her, "hey, Nudge," I fiddled with my pencil.

"The dance tonight," she said simply. I grinned, looking over to her. She was obviously so excited for the Freshman Dance. All the girls had organized to meet at her house after school to get ready. I don't see the ppoint, I can get ready myself, but Nudge said something about her doing my makeup and hair, which wasn't needed and wouldn't go without a fight.

By this time, Kim, Iggy and Ella had arrived at the table. "Argh! She's been talking about it all morning! Make her stop!" complained Kim draamtically, covering both her ears with her hands.

"I, personally, cannot wait," Iggy said, flinging an arm over Ella's shoulders next to him, wriggling his eyebrows as sh giggled.

I rolled my eyes at them, shaking my head. Ella noticed. "What? It's ok for you an Fang to be like this and not me?"

I looked at her. Just looked. She shrugged, smirked traced on her lips, evil glint in her eyes. She was up to something, a plan waiting to unravel itself, she will turn against me. Secrets flicker in her eyes. I just looked, thinking what was wrong with my sister.

Nudges loud voice snapped me into reality, "SO! Max, you're still ok for tonight? Well, you don't really have much choice, so I will see you later!"

She literally skipped out of the cafertia singing some Grouplove song about tongues... Ok then...

I sighed, turning to Kim opposite me. She knew of my dilemma of Fang and Zack. "You ok?" she asked, worried.

This is why Kim was one of my closest friends. She truly cared about me, me to her. I oculd trust her and I knew she would listen to my complaints.

I smiled to her, "not at all." I stood up, gathering my things and packing them in my bag. "I'll see you later,"


	49. getting ready

Yes, I know that the last two updates (chapters 47 and 48) where fillers, but it was needed to be done! I am sorry! But, I promise longer, more eventful chapters to come!

So, thankyou to those reviewing, for all your amazing support!

Also, if any of you want to see a particular song performed in the Freshman Dance chapter, just PM me or write it in a review. Anything is welcome, and if you want to see a certain character perform it don't be shy and tell me that as well! I will wait for a few days for you guys to think but please respond!

Alrighty, I don't really have much else to say, but please think of some songs as I love using all of your suggestions!

On with the chapter!

FangPOV

"Fangles? Have you seen my tie?" Dylan screeched from his room down the hall.

I groaned, not in the mood to deal with Dylan, "why the hell would I have your damn tie, Dyl?"

There was a paused before I heard heavy footsteps pound on the floorbourds quickly until my brother stopped at my bedroom door.

"I don't know, but I can't find it," he stood in his dress pants, white collar shirt left with it's buttons undone.

"Ok," I turned in my chair away from my notes, "why are you going to the _Freshman_ Dance? Your older,"

He sighed, crossing his legs as he sunk to the ground, "well, Fangles. I cannot bear to miss the fun, besides. I must see my precisous brother perform!" he reached forward and pinched my cheeks. Hard.

I jerked my head away, rubbing my face. I scowled at him.

He stood up, making a 'calm down' geasture with his hands, "what's with you, Fangles?"

I sighed, pinching the ridge of my nose with my thumb and pointer finger, closing my eyes. "Max is not telling me something, and I don't know what..."

Dylan was silent. I felt his hand pat my shoulder, "all will turn out, little brother."

He left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Max. _Max_. She was the only thing on my mind. Max. _Max_. I loved her, true. She loved me, unknown. Well, she says she does. I should trust her, but she can't trust _me._ Whatever is wrong, I will ignore it until after the dance. I had promise Max the best night of her life.

I don't back out on promises, true.

Usually.

MaxPOV

I sat quietly to myself in the chair. Loud voices bounced around the room.

"Oh, my God! I love cheese, too!"

"Have anyone seen my bobby pin? I dropped it..."

"And I was like, hell no! I must have that! And he was like -"

"But I thought the thing started at 7:42!"

"Does anyone want any marshmellows?"

Kim, Sarah, Ella, Nusge, Lissa and Clara all chatted around the room to themselves, busy setting up but no one actually applying make-up or doing hair or anything!. Don't even ask why Lissa and Clara were here, I didn't know myself. They weren't any help, they just sat there doing their nails...

Having had enough of the drama escalating in the room, as well as the volume, I walked out to the kitchen.

I placed my head on the cold bench, sighing. "I hate dances," I murmured to myself.

"What? It hasn't even started yet!" I heard a voice reply. My head snapped up to find Kim standing in the doorway.

I tried to smile, failing. "Aww, Maxy," Kim walked over, arms wide, and embracing me in a tight hug. She rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. "You ok?"

"I have the feeling, you know?"

"I know."

My stomach seemed to be tightening itself, squerming around uncomfortably and making my blood boil and freeze to maximum point at the same time. My hands were sweaty and I felt as if I may start throwing up. Worst of all, I felt as if something bad was about to happen.

And when I feel as if something bad is about to happen, it usually does.

Kim knew this. No one else did. She knew how to make me feel better, but I felt as if there was nothing she could do this time. And she knew it, too.

She pulled back, taking my hand, "come, on. I'll get you ready."

Nudge and Clara were meant to be getting me ready, but everyone else was still busy doing something else. I wasn't in the mood to join them.

Kim asked Nudges mother if we could get ready in her room, and she was fine with it, and offered to help us so Kim could get ready too.

Nudges mother was an amazing lady, a warm heart and beautiful. She helped anyone and was polite to everyone. Like Nudge, but less chatty.

I didn't squirm or wiggle or complain when Kim and Maria, Nudges mum, did my make-up or twirled my hair or ordered me to do anything or pulled and yanked at my eyebrows with tweezers. And I helped Maria with Kim after my hair and make-up was complete. Kim looked spectacular, and she didn't even have her dress on yet!

We thanked Maria, who said we were welcome anytime, and chatted together over to Nudges over-crowded room.

"... and she was like, 'yeah, totally!' What is with that?" I heard Nudge squeal. Lissa's nasaly laugh was heard over everything. I cringed, Kim groaned.

We entered the room, to find everyone sitting on the floor, on the bed, anywhere, still not ready. We were the only ones with our faces complete.

Nudge rose to her feet, "when did you get ready?" she asked.

"Just now," I said. I weaved in and out of everyone, all silent as they watched me walk to Nudges closet. I reached in and grabbed Kim and I's dresses that were hanging there on the coat hangers.

"I recommend," I heard Kim say, "that everyone should start getting ready, as it nearly time to go."

I walked back, the dresses in hand and we left the room to get changed.

"Thanks, guys!" the girls squealed, now everyone on there feet, scrambling around in attempt to get ready in only a few minutes.

_Good luck._ I thought as we went to go get changed for the night. I was starting to get excited, or was that nervous...?

Argh-a-beg! I hate writing both Max and Fang like this! DX Anyway, please review and PM me your requests and suggestions! Thanks, guys...

PS. There will be more music soon! Sorry, there hasn't been much... 8O


	50. clear as mud

I know, I know, I know. I am sorry, but this isn't the Freshman Dance chapter, yet! I have indeed put it off for at least one more update. I am so sorry!

So, if you readers still have any requests/demands for the Freshman Dance chapter, don't be shy, and send them on in. I only have a few so far and it would be great if I received more!

Please review, it's a great feeling when I receive comments on my chapters that I work hard on... most of the time.

AngelPOV

"Gazzy! You look like such a gentlemen! Come over here so I can take a photo, hun!" squealed my mother from down the stairs. I rolled my eyes at her, continuing to do my own hair.

Yes, I was going to the Freshman Dance. No, I didn't have a date. Yes, everyone still hates me. But, I know everything will turn out fine. I can feel it.

I got ready by myself. I knew the girls in the band and some others girls were getting ready at Nudges house, but I wasn't invited. It's quite dis-heartening, but I try not to take it too hard. It _is_ all my fault they are ignoring me, anyway.

I went shopping for my dress and supplies by myself , chose everything I need on my lonesome with only the advice of the shop assitant and bought all the worthless crap out of my own money.

I was actually quite happy with my choices. I picked a theme, followed it, and suceeded, in my opinion.

Blue. That was what my theme was. To match my hair, is the main reason, but it is, seriously, an awesome colour. Navy blue cocktail dress that reached just above the knee. It seemed to flow outwards bellow the bust, the thick material wrapping together in folds. Layors of layors of underdressing was included. Strappy, blue heels. Light make-up, blue eyeshadow, blue jewelery. Blue.

My dyed, blue hair was tied back at the top, falling in perfect ringlets down my back.

My iPod played softly in the background, I hummed along happily. Soon, one of my favourite songs came on. Though it's originally sund by a guy, I couldn't help but sing along.

"Am I falling apart?

Is this falling in love, am I going insane?

You scratched out my heart

You scratched out my heart, you etched on my brain

Every word

Every word that you said goes round

Round in my head

Round like a cyclone in my mind

Well I've been trying to get a hold on you

I've been trying to get a hold on you

I've been trying to get a hold on you

On this crazy world of mine

Every day, right from the start

When I showed you my hand, I gave you my heart

Falling in love, feeling alive

Clear as to mud, I'm blue as your eyes, blue as your eyes

Is it all in my head?

You turned me away, you begged me to stay

Is it something I said?

You wanted to change, you wanted the same

Well I've been trying to get a hold on you

I've been trying to get a hold on you

I've been trying to get a hold on you

On this crazy world of mine

Every day, right from the start

When I showed you my hand, I gave you my heart

Falling in love, feeling alive

Clear as to mud, I'm blue as your eyes, blue as your eyes

Every day, right from the start

When I showed you my hand, I gave you my heart

Falling in love, feeling alive

Clear as to mud, I'm blue as your eyes, blue as your eyes

Every day, right from the start

When I showed you my hand, I gave you my heart

Falling in love, feeling alive

Clear as to mud, I'm blue as your eyes, blue as your eyes."

I sighed, applying the last coat of eyeshadow, I reached for my blue purse and walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs to see Gazzy and my mum in the lounge room.

She gasped, "Angel! What are you wearing?" she exclaimed.

I shrugged, "a dress..." I said slowly.

She shook her head, "no, no, no. I know of a perfectly suitable pink dress in your closet that you should wear. Just go wash your face and I will help you fix your hair -"

"No," Gazzy said, stepping forward, "she looks beautiful," his eyes met mine, and tears threatened to leak under my eyelids. Looking at him now, I knew he knew that I was ready to apologise, to make things better, with everyone.

But mum just laughed, "she looks disgusting, pathetic! A try-hard, seeking attention. You know that, Gazzy," she turned to me, "Angel, sweetie, you'll be the only one looking... like _that!"_

I walked past her, stopping next to her, "I didn't want your opinion," with that, I left the house, with Gazzy following.

Out the gate, I stopped walking to look at Gazzy. I smiled weakly as he grinned back, "it's good to have you back,"

There you go. DANCE IS NEXT CHAPTER! GET YOUR REQUESTS IN BEFORE THE WEEKEND SO I HAVE TIME TO GET THEM IN! Thanks, guys.

So, who thinks Angel is _really_ back? Tell me what you think... All will be reavealed with time!


	51. the freshman dance

LEEEEEEEEEEEET'S GET READY TO RUMMMMMMMMMMMMMBLE!

Hi there! Sorry, it's been a while, but I needed to give people time to put in their requests! Thankyou to all those who submitted theirs. I'm sorry if they aren't in this chapter but they will be in the story somehow.

Expect a lot to happen in this chapter... How exciting! Even I'm excited! Muhahahahahaha! (Sorry, I'm a bit high...)

Anywho, on with the chapter!

FangPOV

"Alright guys! Sound check number 1!" I yelled at the band memebers that had arrived, which was mainly the guys. None of the girls had arrived yet and we were the only ones in the gym except a few teachers still setting up, "everyone in postions!"

I heard Iggy yelp and squeal as he lept over to his place on stage, gripping onto his guitar and fling the strap over his shoulder. Everyone else was ready.

"I'm good!" he screamed, "let's go!"

"She has no problem with secrets

She knows how to keep them

She never felt the need to let them show

And I've had no trouble with speaking

Or trusting my instincts

That maybe this is one that I should know

But as I'm waiting there

The devil on my shoulder stares

Laughing that the one thing I can't get

Is what I need

She, She is the words that I can't find

How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive

And I couldn't speak

I couldn't breathe to save my life

All of my chances swim like sinking ships

This time it's it

I'll drown or make her mine ,"

The gym doors opened to reveal the girls. I almost forgot to continue singing at the sight of my Max.

"My vocal chords have been fighting

My mouth likes to spite me

It never says the words that come to mind

I brought a stick to a gun fight

And I'm stuck with my tongue tied

I run but I can't hide what's always there is

She, She is the words that I can't find

How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive

And I couldn't speak

I couldn't breathe to save my life

All of my chances swim like sinking ships

This time it's it

I'll drown or make her mine

I can see these things I'd do

But never seem to follow through

She, She is the words that I can't find

How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive

She, She is the words that I can't find

How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive

And I couldn't speak

I couldn't breathe to save my life

All of my chances swim like sinking ships

This time it's it

I'll drown or make her mine

I couldn't speak

I couldn't breathe to save my life

All of my chances swim like sinking ships

This time it's it

I'll drown or make her mine,"

The girls cheered, clapped, except for Max, who was making her way towards the stage, towards me. I grinned, hopping down.

_Wow! _I thought. Max looked... beautiful.

She reached me, standing awkwardly infront of me. I was speechless.

"So," she shrugged, "what do you think?"

Max stood in a blue cocktail dress that stopped off right at the knee. The part of the dress above her stomach was covered in sequences that glittered as she moved. The dress was strapless. Below the stomach was soft material that flowed out away from Max's body.

Her hair was done up with bobby pins and it seemed to spin down in ringlets down her left side. She only had slight make-up on her face.

I reached out to her, stroking her cheek. "Beautiful, as always,"

She grinned, hesitently. Something was on her mind, but she tried not to hide it.

MaxPOV

"... so, I am glad to announce the 2012 Freshman Dance performers..." the princple said into the microphone, "That Flock!"

The audience went wild, yelling and cheering our names. We walked on stage, carrying our instruments. Everyone was performing for the first song, then we were breaking to our scheduale.

I walked up to the mic, Fang standing next to me.

I was nervous, Fang knew it. I always tried to hide it, but he could see it. He could read me easy.

I took a deep breathe. "Helloooooooooooo Freshman Year!" I yelled above the noise. This only made them scream louder. I noticed the teachers blocking their eyes and ordering quiet, failing.

I grinned, "well, I could bore you all with introductions," I started. There were 'boos' and 'hisses' which made Fang chuckle, "or," I look over to Nudge to the side, who was making the 'Rock On!' sign with her fingers to the crowd. The squeals quietened down as everyone was listening to my every word. "We could bring the house down, baby!" I yelled the last part.

I turned away from the mic, listening to the louder cheers as I started playing with everyone else.

"I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us

How we met and the sparks flew instantly

People would say they're the lucky ones

I used to know my spot was next to you

Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat

'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Oh, a simple complication

Miscommunications lead to fallout

So many things that I wish you knew

So many walls up, I can't break through

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

When it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now,"

I grinned, continuing walking the stage, looking out to the crowd. I stopped next to Iggy, playing guitar and leant my arm against his shoulder saying:

"Next chapter," The crowd screamed louder, egging us on.

"How'd we end up this way?

See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy

And you're doing your best to avoid me

I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us

How I was losing my mind when I saw you here

But you held your pride like you should have held me

Oh I'm scared to see the ending

Why are we pretending this is nothing?

I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how

I've never heard silence quite this loud

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

When it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

This is looking like a contest

Of who can act like they care less

But I liked it better when you were on my side

The battle's in your hands now

But I would lay my armor down

If you'd say you'd rather love then fight

So many things that you wish I knew

But the story of us might be ending soon

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

When it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Now, now

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me?

And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

'Cause we're going down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now,"

I breathed heavy, now next to Fang, who's eyes shone under the spotlight.

"The end,"

AngelPOV

Across the crowd I saw him. His brown head was hard to miss, espescially under the falshing lights. Was it me, or was Sam making his way through the crowd to me.

Oh, God. No, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening. I haven't seen him since he cornered me in the hallway. Oh, no, please, no. Why was he even here? The last thing I need was to have him hassle me all night.

I just kept looking in that direction. I heard Fang singing, people were dancing with their dates all around me.

How weird it must have look, some girl with blue hair, standing alone in the middle of the dance floor looking absentmindedly to the crowd. Huh.

Without warning, someone came up behind me, taking my hands and spinned me around. "Wanna dance?" asked a cheerful, male voice. I cound't help but laugh, though I didn't know who it was.

He stopped spinning me, pulling me towards him and we started to sway side to side, Dancing.

I didn't reccgnize him. Brown hair, blue eyes. Cute.

"The name's Zack," he introduced.

MaxPOV

It was halfway through the night, and the crowd was still jumping. We were a hit! And we hadn't even sung the main songs yet! Fang and I's break was soon, which was a relief, as I was starting to sweat under the boiling beam of light coming from the spotlight.

I looked out to the crowd as Fang spoke into the mic. I saw Will and Nudge near the back, talking quietly. They were on their break.

"Alright, guys. Max and I are gonna sing together now. Grab your partener, it's time to dance," he grinned and guestered me towards the second mic.

I stepped forward, and waited for my cue.

"Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance

I'll spin you around won't let you fall down

Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet

Give it a try, it'll be alright,"

Fang stepped forward, singing along with me. Our voiced were perfect together. I loved this song so much, and it was amazing to sing with him...

"The room's hush hush and now's our moment.

Take it in, feel it all and hold it

Eyes on you, eyes on me.

We're doing this right.

'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love

Spotlight's shining it's all about us it's all about us

It's oh, oh, all

About uh, uh, us

And every heart in the room will melt

This is a feeling I've never felt

But it's all about us,"

I turned away from the crowd, listening to Fang singing. I looked towards the direction I saw Nudge and Will, to see them dancing, swaying side to side. Nudge was resting her head against Will's shoulder as her held her close.

"Suddenly I'm feeling brave

Don't know what's got into me

Why I feel this way

Can we dance, real slow?

Can I hold you, real close?"

"The room's hush hush and now's our moment

Take it in, feel it all and hold it

Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right,"

"Do you hear that love? they're playing our song,"

"Do you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it,"

"Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?"

"Do you hear that love? They're playing our song,"

"Do you think we're ready yet? Love I'm really feeling it,"

"Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?"

"Do you hear that love? They're playing our song,"

"Do you think we're ready yet? Love I'm really feeling it,"

"Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?"

I nodded at Fang, who was looking intently at me. I blushed, as he took my hand in his. A perfect fit.

I looked up just intime to see Will scoop Nudges face in his hand and lower his face to hers, kissing her sweetly.

The band was in break while an iPod played music. I sat in a chair at one of the decorated, round tables. Fang stood behind me, Gazzy, Nudge and Will in chairs around the same table. Nudge was talking quickly to Gazzy, who was nodding at her like a bobble head. I had zoned out a while ago, not in the mood for another one of Nudges rants.

Fang walked infront of me, bending over and offering me his hand, "may I have this dance?" he asked in a bad English accent. I snorted, very unlady-like of me.

I made my face blank, straightening my shoulders, replying in an equally bad accent, "you may."

I guided me to the floor, to find couples swaying side to side. I took me in his arms and we started doning the same. I didn't know what song was playing, the smell of 'Fang' had over all of my senses.

"You look beautiful, Max," I heard him mumble.

I smirked, rising my head from his chest, "you might have mentioned that,"

"You know what I mean," he replied, looking away.

I smirked to myself, lowering my head again, "I know."

There was a pause between us. We were both happy to be dancing, together. Alone, somewhat.

"I love you, Max,"

I sighed, "I know."

EllaPOV

I sat backstage with Iggy, studying my perfectly manicurered nails. Iggy was standing beside me, studying some sign on the wall intently.

My plan was in action, you know. In my mind, it just wasn't being used yet. Later, just you wait. But soon.

"Say," I said to Iggy, "have you seen Fang anyway?"

He turned towards me. "What, why didn't you go to the dance with him, then? Hmm?"

I laughed, "look, it's not like that -"

"Then what is it like? Ella, we're at a _dance_, ok? And you are refusing to actually dance. Tell me how that works?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't know what to say. Iggy was a great guy, but I was only using him to get into the band, to annoy Max. I know that sounds cruel, but it's true. But, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy... Well, it started off that way.

"Look, Iggy. I just don't want to dance, alright? I hurt my ankle earliar -"

"You have the nerve to lie to me," he interrupted, now in my face. I stood up and he was angry. "Why are you dating me?"

I rose my eyebrows, "Iggy, I -"

"Tell me why you're dating me!" he yelled, punching his fist into the wall behind me. He gritted his teeth. I was scared.

"I-i'm sorry," I whimpered. I was getting good at acting, if that's what it was...

"Tell me!" he ordered, again.

"To get into the band,"

Before I could think, I saw the back of Iggy walking away.

I would cry, but I didn't really care. Well, that's what I told myself, but why did it not feel right?

FangPOV

"Where the hell is Iggy?" I yelled, asking the band. We were backstage, ready to go back on, but Iggy was singing next, and no one had seen him since break.

People murmured replys before the voice of Iggy replied, "I'm here." His voice was stone, hard. He looked straight ahead as he made his way past me, walking right on stage. It wasn't Iggy, at all.

Max gave me a questioning look, but I just shrugged. "Alright guys. Just follow through."

I waited for everyone to go on, making sure they made it on. As Gazzy gave me a toothy smile when he passed, I started to turn on my heel to go on, before a voice stopped me.

"Fang," it was Ella.

I turned to see her sitting down.

"Ella?" I questioned, "Ella, we have to go on,"

"I have to tell you something," she was walking over to me.

"I don't have time -"

"It's about Max," I stopped my protests, ready to listen. _What about Max? _

AngelPOV

I stood by the punch bowl, on my own. That's what it always was now, on my own. I sighed, holding my red cup tighter then ever.

I watched the stage, only Iggy was on, before everyone else followed. Fang was missing. _Hmm... _

"Hey... beautiful..." I heard a voice slur. The tiny hairs on the back of my neck straightened on end. _Sam_.

"What do you want?" I snapped, still watching as the band performed, Iggy singing.

He gave a cocky smirk, "what do you think I want...?"

I shivered, trying to ignore him now. "Aww, come on... babe. Just kiddin'! Yeah... hehehe-rr" He was obviously drunk. His teeth were yellow and clothes rumpled. His breathe smelt horrible.

"Look, leave me alone, alright? I left you,"

He smirked, "Aww, come back, babe! I know you want _more._" He was right. It was only a few weeks, but I noticed a crave for more smokes. I had agreed no more, but... one couldn't hurt, right?

I looked to him, "I don't know..."

He flung and arm over my shoulder, "one won't hurt! What do ya say, we ditch this place and find those blocks?" I gulped, "oops, I left my cash at home, seems you'll have to pay again, right?" he chuckled, guiding me towards the doors.

As I started to protest, having changed my mind, a figure stopped his path. "Let the pretty lady go."

Zack. I had only met him a few hours ago, but he treated me great. I really appriciated it, and he seemed like my only friend right now.

Sam chuckled next me. "An' what are _you_ gonna do about it? Hah!" I grimaced. He was so drunk.

Zack laughed along with him, before flinging his fist into his nose, snapping his head backwards. I felt Sam collapse under his feet, slumping to the floor.

Zack offered me his hand, offering me to dance. I giggled, taking it and letting him guide me to the dance floor.

MaxPOV

I watched as Iggy sang the lyrics carefully. Not making a mistake, eyes closed.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed

But I have loved you from the start

Oh

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in

I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words

Cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight

When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find,"

There was applaudes from around the room, and several girls sighing. _Ha! Ella won't be happy with that!_ I think. I look around, realizing both Ella and Fang were missing. I shoot Will a questioning look, which he just shrugged. I glance around, worried.

I decide to go look for them. Who knows what could have happened.

Luckily, Nudge and Gazzy were taking the next few songs, and Iggy can play guitar for me.

I walked off the stage, into the crowd, in search for them.

I passed happy couples, dancing, standing to the sides, everywhere. Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

"Max!" I heard someone call. I turn to find Angel.

"Angel!" I smile, "you look great," I comented on her dress. I didn't realize a certain Zack standing protectivly behind her. "Zack?"

"Max!" he replied.

"You two know each other?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," we replied, in unison. I smiled. "Look, Zack. About the other day -"

"I don't want anything like that with you, either, Max. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. Friends?"

I grinned, thankful he felt the same way, "friends." I ignored Angels questioning looks, giving him a tight hug.

"So, why aren't you on stage, Maxy?"

"Oh! I'm looking for Fang... and Ella," I reply.

Angel smiled, "we'll help you," she offered.

We looked for what seemed like ages, in classrooms, bathrooms... We continued to look before we found them in a deserted hallway.

"Fang!" I shouted, relieved to have found him. I saw him whip his head around in the direction of my voice. His eyes stopped on me, then trailed to Zack behind me.

"You!" he yelled. He started to charge at him, threatening remarks at him.

I widen my eyes in alarm, "whoa, whoa, whoa. Fang? What's wrong?" I planted my hands on his shoulders, trying to stop him.

"You kissed him?"

I was taken aback. "What? Who told you?" I saw Fang standing in the background...

His voice quietened slightly, "so, it's true. You cheated on me!"

"It's not like that -" This was going down hill, fast. What was I meant to say, the kiss never happened? I can't lie straight to his face. Yeah, that's what I've been doing this whole time, but this is different.

I looked into his eyes. His once black, glistening eyes are now black, hard, cold eyes. They were hurt. His eyes reflected his soul, pain. We were both on the verge of tears.

"I loved you, Max," he whispered, "I thought you were different,"

"I am," I pushed. Everyone around us was silent.

"You were," He turned to walk away.

I paused, breathing heavily. I reached forward, to take his hand and pull him back to face me.

He looked down at me, like I was mud on his shoe. I squeezed his hand tight. He didn't respond.

"Don't leave me. Not now," tears fell down my face. I was crying, but I tried to stay strong.

My heart beat fast. Not Fang. Not Fang. Not Fang. Not Fang...

He let go and left through the doors.

Hey, hey! I finished the Freshman Dance! Did you like it? Questions answered? More questions unraveled? Muahahahahaha!

So, I have a lot of thanks and mentions to... er, mention, in this disclaimer...

- Story of Us - Taylor Swift. requested by: sapphireshines119

- She (for Liz) - Parachute. requested by:

- Fall for You - Secondhand Serenade. requested by: onyx shadows

The other songs I chose myself, I think...

So, thanks for reading, and please review! I worked really hard ont his chapter! Thanks!


	52. what happened after

MaxPOV

I sat on the cold, tile floor of the corridor. Tears seemed to stream down my face, but I juat sat watching the door in shock. Did that just happen? It took a while for it all to sink in.

When it did, I sobbed non-stop into Angels shoulder. She rubbed my back soothingly. Zack stood awkwardly in front of me. He said he felt awful about the whole thing, but I tried to explain it was my fault, I didn't tell Fang anything. _Fang_. A new flow of teard fell. Snot started to run out of my nose and I felt my make-up start to drip. Great.

"Max, we have to get you home," I heard Angel say. I nodded stiffly, starting to get up.

She must have called Mum, because next thing I knew, I was sitting in the passenger seat of my her van.

Mum didn't ask what was wrong, thankfully. I didn't want to relive that nights events. It was too horrible to retell.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

- - - - – - - - -

That Saturday I spent in my room, crying or not responding to anything at all. Mum brought up my food, not that I ate it. I didn't see Ella at all.

Band practice was today, but I wasn't going. No one from the band had called to see if I was alright, after I had disappeared last night. At first I had wondered why, but I realized, the band were friends with Fang before they were with me. If they were on anyones side, it was his. I was now alone again.

I sat on the end of my bed, staring at the unfinished homework that was due Monday. I wasn't planning to start it anytime soon.

I sighed, turning and crawling back under the sheets. My pillow case was crusted with dried tears. How depressing.

"Max, you have a visiter," I heard Mum's voice yell from down stairs. I groaned in response.

I listened to her talk to the person, and heard footsteps climb the stairs. When I noticed my door creak open, I rolled over to see who it was.

Angel wore old, blue skinny jeans and an old band shirt. Her blue hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. She wore dark blue sneakers on her feet.

She gave a small wave, "Hey, Max,"

I couldn't look at her, a new flow of tears came. I sniffed as she gave a look of concern. She came over and cradled me in her arms. "It's ok, it's fine. All will be better, I promise,"

"H-h-h-he's, gone, Ange! T-they'r-r-re a-all gone."

She nodded, rocking me back and forth. She made soothing sounds, making me drift off to sleep.

FangPOV

It took a lot of self-motivation to get out of bed Saturday. Every joint in my body ached, my heart included. Band practiced was today, but I didn't want to face the band. I didn't tell them where I went, so they would have been stuck with songs that I still had to perform. Iggy would be so mad.

The morning went past in a blur and before I knew it, I was walking through the cafes doors, though my protests. I wasn't listening to myself, if that made sense... It was the same cafe that Max had first collapsed. _Max. _It was all gone, after last night, I knew we didn't have a chance now. She didn't trust me.

"Fang! Where in God's name have you been?"

"Dude, what happened to you last night?"

"Have you seen Max?"

"Mate, you look a mess,"

The only one silent was Ella. I looked over to her, ignoring everyone else, to see her smirking in my direction. I still didn't know how to feel about Max's sister. She was a tough nut to crack.

The band continued to harass me with questions, but I just kept walking towards the stage.

When they realized what I was doing, they stopped, pausing at the bottom of the stage before shrugging to each other and taking their seats.

Except Iggy. He kept eye contact with me, standing still. I leant forwad, motioning him to do the same.

"Help me out here." He gave me a look. "Please?"

Iggy sighed, looking defeated, I thought he might know what happened last night, Max not being here and I being in such a glum mood.

He climbed up on stage and sat behind the keybourd that was set up, while I grabbed a guitar and stool, setting it infront of the mic.

I didn't bother talking before the performance, not many people were in the cafe and I wasn't bothered anyway. I took a breathe, and started to sing. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Her cheeks were red and cold

and i held her hand in mine

she squeezed it tight and i felt the warmth

escape my bones inside

we saw a storm from far away

and we laughed as it wandered by

then it turned around to hunt us down

so we ran away to hide and she said

love don't leave me now

love don't leave me now

her heart was beating fast

and i hoped that we could stay

in our hiding place where it was warm

and cold could not invade

we laughed aloud and talked of things

that happened yesterday

but the storm could hear our voices clear

so it came on its way and she said

love don't leave me now

love don't leave me now

well lives in love wont last

if they wont face the day

will you answer this she said

and i hoped it was just a game

but i saw her skin change before me

and cold became her face

so i took my hand from hers

and began to walk away

love don't leave me now

love don't leave me now

love don't leave me now

love don't leave me now."

Every one in the room seemed to exale a breathe they were holding. Before anyone could ask anything about last night or Max, I dumped the guitar and jogged out of the cafe. No one saw the few tears slide down my cheeks.

MaxPOV

I woke up later to find the room dark. The curtains were drawn and I was under my sheets. I looked around my messy room to find a sleeping Angel slumped in a chair. She stayed here? Looking at the time, it was past 10 at night. She must have waited with me. My only comfort. This would bring our friendship closer. I sent a silent thankyou to Angel and quietly tiptoed my way past her.

I went to the kitchen, making myself a sandwhich but not really paying attention. My eyes, cheeks, nose was crusted with dry tears and snot. I felt my hair as a matted nest were wild animals would live. I sighed, taking a bite. Mmm, peanut butter.

I suddenly had an inspiration. In the back of my mind, words were forming together in a way that I have never experienced before. I dropped the bread and went to find paper and pen. I started to write.


	53. realization

I am nearly near 200 reviews already! Ahhhhhh! Thankyou guys so much, and keep 'em coming!

So, I have nothing else to say, so... yeah. B-a-bye.

MaxPOV

Angel left early Sunday morning, saying she had to meet with Zack. I was happy for them, and relieved Zack wasn't after me anymore. Angel deserved someone like Zack, not Sam who turned out horrible.

My mood was still the same all the way through to Monday morning. No one had called or texted me on Sunday, and I wasn't going to school Monday. I had refused talking to my mum about anything, I still hadn't seen Ella. She was always in another room or out of the house.

It was still the same Monday morning, while I sat across the table from Mum, playing with my cereal. Halfway through, I heard my phone ring from upstairs. I stood up, pushing the chair back and rushed upstairs.

"Hello?" I answered the phone, flipping it upwards, once I got to my room.

"Max? It's Kim. Are you ok? No one's heard from you since..."

"Yeah, Kim, I know," hearing her voice nearly made me cry again. God, for a person who hated emotions, I was doing a pretty crap job at hiding them. She had cared, _someone_ cared!

"Aww, Max. It'll be alright, Fang will realize and bring you back, I promise."

I sniffed in response. "I guess, Kim."

"So, you're not coming to school today?"

I shook my head, though she couldn't see me, "No, not today. I can't face him today. Not ever, I think..."

There was a slight pause before Kim sighed, "I'll knock some sense into him, alright? But, I'm visiting you straight after school, ok?"

Before I could anwer, she hung up. I sighed, dumping the phone back onto the bed and slumping back down stairs.

FangPOV

I walked through the hallway Monday morning in a daze. _This is were I left Max. _I needed to get my mind off of her, which is what I came to school to do. I knew she wasn't coming today, and if I stayed home there was nothing to distract me.

I was nearly at my locker when someone pushed up against me, slamming me back against the wall.

"I heard you're... _single_, now? Yeah?" I heard her voice purr.

The girl had a head of vibrant red, and wore hardly any clothes. Her head stopped at my chin, thanks to the 6-inch heels she wore.

I tried to peel away from her, but her grip was firm, and I was trapped.

"So, I sure you looking at me the other day at the dance. You, _me_. We're... _meant to be_, yeah?"

"Er..." I was lost for words, espescially when she smacked her lips onto mine, begging for entrance with her tongue. I kept my eyes open, trying to pull off of the girl.

When I succeeded, I stumbled away from her, "What the hell? I don't even know you!"

She twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers, "My name's Lissa. And you're Fang."

I scrunched up my nose, and walked away. I heard her shout behind me, but I didn't turn, just went and got my books.

- - - - - - - – - - -

As I walked towards the lunch hall, I tried to keep my mind set on my pizza that I had for lunch, not Max.

That failed as soon as I saw Kim storming right up to me.

"What have you done? Max is heart broken! Why did you break up with her on the dance? You guys are meant to be together! She was -"

"She cheated on me!" I interrupted, trying to change her mind.

She scrunched up her face, "what, that hardly counts as cheating! It wasn't like she didn't want it to happen!"

I quietened my voice so only she could hear, "oh, what? She didn't want to _sleep_ with him? She didn't mean to have _sex_ with him, is that what you mean?"

Shock overcame Kim's features. She seemed taken aback. "What? You think Max and Zack... Eww! They're not even 15 yet! And you... Argh! Yuck. Who the _hell_ told you that? Why would you even think Max would do something like that behind your back? She loved you! She _still_ loves you! And -"

"Wait, nothing like... that happened between them?" I asked, completely confused.

She shook her head, "No way! Zack only kissed her, that's it."

I stayed silent, letting this sink in.

"Who told you that?" Kim wondered.

"Ella..." I whispered. I looked down at Kim. I make a quick decision, giving her my books and sprinting down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" I heard her yell behind me.

"To get my Max back!" I replied. I ran all the way out the street and to where Max lived, not looking back.


	54. my heart

Hey, readers! How nice to see you again! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I have been playing around with my new Tumblr. Page! I am so excited and if you want to follow me my pen-name is: squishie-weekend. My page is "Peeta to the Maximum" and that's me! Please add me!

Ok, now I have something serious to explain. The original song that is included in the (it's called "Get Over It") is NOT by me. It is by a friend of mine, who wrote it herself! I am so proud for her and honoured to be putting it in this story! So dedications to her for this chapter! Thanks again, Dengel!

So, if anyone has any original songs they would like to see in the story, just PM and let me know!

Well, there isn't much else to say... Bye!

MaxPOV

When I heard the doorbell ring downstairs after lunch that day, I truthfully didn't think much of it. All day I had spent in my room with nothing but a guitar and paper. I was almost finished the piece and I was really happy with it.

I hadn't cried all day, and I felt accomplished. My face still had tear stains and snot, though. My mind was busy and I didn't think of Fang much. When I did, it was referred to in the music.

I looked down at the page. Scribbles of notes were all that covered it but I understood it. I was done. I sighed.

I picked up the guitar, ready to run through it.

FangPOV

I arrived at Max's house out of breathe and worn out. My hair stuck to my head and face flushed, but I was determined.

I pressed the bell several times, frantic to see Max. I jittered on the porch, thinking and waiting.

It seemed a thousand years before Ms Martinez answered the door.

"Fang? What are you doing out of school? Is everything alright?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes, Miss Martinez, I've come to see Max. Is she home?"

She sighed, opening the door wider so I could fit, "It's about time! She's been locked up in her room since Staurday!"

I felt guilty. It would have been a lot of stress for Valencia. She just pat my shoulder, encouraging me through the house.

I was suddenly nervous. What if she doesn't want me back? Maybe she _does_ prefer Zack to me. Has she has gotten over me, over _us_. My breathes got heavier. My hands sweaty. Then I heard her voice.

"You tell me that I'm useless

Pathetic and a waste of space

I take it and try to ignore you

Wishing you'd get out of my face

I know it's not healthy

Obsessing over your opinions

So starting today,

Your nasty glares

Your hateful words

Your cruel actions

They don't get to me now

You used to have me

Under your control

Self-conscious and insecure

Well I'm done

Cry me a river, build yourself a bridge and

Get over it

I've said my share of bad things

I know that I've sinned

You think that you're so perfect

Funny how you still play pretend

You see that you're losing me

Your words seem to have no effect

And that's because,

Your nasty glares

Your hateful words

Your cruel actions

They don't get to me now

You used to have me

Under your control

Self-conscious and insecure

Well I'm done

Cry me a river, build yourself a bridge and

Get over it

I look at you and all I see is mean

I know it can be hard sometimes

You'll never admit you're losing

You still foolishly plot my demise

Your ignorance is my bliss

Giving me entertainment in the darkest of times

And you know that,

Your nasty glares

Your hateful words

Your cruel actions

They don't get to me now

You used to have me

Under your control

Self-conscious and insecure

Well I'm done

Cry me a river, build yourself a bridge and

Get over it

You can be the villain

But I won't be the damsel in distress

I'm a fearless warrior

Not some chick hiking up her dress

No knight in shining armor

No fairy tale crap for me

That's the way I want it because

Your nasty glares

Your hateful words

Your cruel actions

They don't get to me now

You used to have me

Under your control

Self-conscious and insecure

Well I'm done

Cry me a river, build yourself a bridge and

Get over it

You used to have me

Under your control

Self-conscious and insecure

Well I'm done

Cry me a river, build yourself a bridge and

Get over it

I'm done, so just get over it

Yeah, yeah

Get over it,"

I heard her sigh. I was standing outside her bedroom door. I saw her room, which was messy. Clothes over the floor, tissues everywhere and stationary scattered around. I smelt a bad odour coming from it's direction.

As I clear my throat, I notice her back straighten.

I enter the room, her back still to the door.

"Who is that song about?" I ask her back.

There was a pause that hung in the air for a while before she replied. "Myself. I need to a lot more then self motivation to get over you, Fang,"

Pain. That's what was in her voice. Something that was in my heart.

I sat down on her bed next to her now. She looked at the ground, avoiding me. Her hair was a nest. Her face was unwashed. Dried snot and tears crusted her face. She still looked beautiful to me.

I reached for her face, but she flinched away from me. "You hate me," she stated.

My eyes widened, "of course not! I was... wrong. I-i thought that you... and Zack... you know..." She looked at me, confused. "You know..."

As she realized, her face scrunched up, "Ew! Fang, I can't... _believe_ that you thought that! Oh, my God! I'm not even _15_ yet and you... Oh, my God!" She rested her head in her hands, elbows on her knees.

I rubbed circles on her back, "I... just thought. I'm sorry," I said. This was harder then I thought...

Max seemed to relax, breathing evening out and body no-longer tense. I sighed.

"Do you think we'll ever be the same? I mean, I love you. I love you, Max, with all my heart, and more, if possible! You are the only girl I have cared about in this way, Max. I really see myself spending... the rest of my life with you." It felt good to get it out, but I can't believe I just said that.

Max didn't respond. She was in the same position, she hadn't moved. "Max?" Nothing.

I touch her shoulder, crouching lower to her face to look at her face. Her eyes were closed. Mouth open. Her soft snores confirmed that she was asleep. I grinned.

_Trust Max to fall asleep when I said_ that_!_ I think. I sighed. I scooped her up, bridal style, and carried her the short distance around her bed. I wrapped her in her sheets until she looked both warm and comfortable. I smiled at her.

I didn't watch her sleep. I went down stairs and sat in the kitchen with Ms Martinez. She told me about Max, how she was doing. She was glad I was back. Her smile was warming and I couldn't help but return it every time.

She offered me freshly baked cookies and hot cocoa and I couldn't refuse.


	55. the slap

Hey, readers! I'm back.

I don't know if it's payback for the slow update last time, but not many people reviewed the last chapter! I'm really disappointed. DX So please, _please_ review this chapter, tell me what you think and if it's getting bad... Thanks!

AngelPOV

"You _bitch_!" came Nudges trilly voice echoing though the cafateria.

I sat at an empty table with Zack at my side. We were disgusing Algebra, but now our eyes, as well as everyone elses, were set on Nudge, who stood at the open doors. She looked like an untamed beast with her hair a mess of frills circling her head like a halo. Her face was scrunched up as she glared at a table at the opposite side of the hall.

I looked at Zack, whose eyebrow was raised and eyes wide. He's so adorable...

Nudge was making her way to the table, arms swinging by her sides forcefully, butt wriggling and head stiff.

"Do I sense catfight?" joked Zack, whispering in my ear. I tried to hide a smile. It wasn't funny... Wasn't it?

A small crowd was circling the table where Nudge went. I couldn't hear her over the noise and couldn't see her with the amount of people.

I stood up, taking Zack right hand and guiding him along behind me. "Come one," I encouraged.

I looked up at his face, to see him giving me his million-dollar smile that lit up my day. I sighed, distracted.

By the time we reached the crowd, Nudge was already halfway through her rampage between Ella.

We stood behind a few people as she got all in her face. Ella stood, ready to pounce with Nudges words bouncing off of her, not harming her in any way.

"... And just so you know, you are totally out of the band! You don't seserve it! You don't deserve us as friends, Max as a sister, Iggy as a boyfriend!"

Ella just sighed, looking down at her perfectly manicured nails.

Nudge took a step forward. "Look at me, dammit!"

She drew her hand back and slapped Ella right across the right side of her face.

What were once best friends are now worst enemies.


	56. use your voice

MaxPOV

As I walked through my bedroom door, earbuds stuck in my ears, I tightened my robe with the rope that wraped around the material. My eyes were shut as I sung on the top of my voice.

"You won't believe what I tell you,

White coats and clever minds will choose

You get a lot from this

Loose tongue and arrogance

It's not appropriate

Don't think that this is it,"

By now, I was already down the stairs, entering the kitchen, where Ella and Mum sat, watching me. Mum had a grin on her face as she watched me sing, while Ella scowled, holding an icepack to her bruised cheek.

"Now I can talk, no one gets off

(I know how you like to)

Now I can talk, no one gets off

A longer sentence brings no more

Than one that I had said before

It's hard to compromise

When I see through your eyes

It's just a common view

I guess it's lost on you,"

I strutted around the table, skipping and twirling in circles, singing loudly using my full voice. It feels like a lifetime since I have sung like this.

"Now I can talk, no one gets off

(I know how you like to)

Now I can talk, no one gets off

Now I can talk, no one gets off

(I know how you like to)

Now I can talk, no one gets off,"

I ended the song, slumping down in a chair opposite Ella. I grinned as Mum applauded enthusiastically. Ella just glared at me. I started to take out my iPod.

My breathing was heavy, for a good reason. I reached forward to the plate infront of me, covered in cookies. I grabbed one and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Mhmmmmmm..." I murmured, enjoying the chocolatey, gooey goodness in my mouth.

"So," Ella said, getting my attention. I rose my head to look at her. "When did you decide to go ahead and ruin my life?"

"Ella!" Mum gave her an astonished look. "Why are you being so rude?"

"When did Max decide to steal all my friends?" She was standing now, face flushed and hands on the table. "If she hadn't ruined her own relationship with Fang, I'd still have a best friend and a boyfriend!"

"Your love life has nothing to do with mine, Ella! You wrecked it yourself! If you weren't so secretive -"

"Me, secretive? You're the one who won't talk to me!"

"About what, Ella? There is nothing else to talk about to an disgrace-of-a-sister that you are!" I shot back. As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Mum was silent, the only one out of us three sitting in her chair. She held onto the table so tight her hands were turning purple.

Ella just stared at me, a sad look in her eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out out. She tried again. Nothing.

After a few attempts, she managed to croak out the sentence, tears streaming down her face, "Y-you really think of m-m-me that way?"

I didn't reply, just looked at the wall. I didn't really. I loved my sister, I had to. I was about to say something, but she didn't wait for my answer. She stormed out of the room. I heard the front door slam behind her as she got out of the house as fast as she could.

I sighed, "great."


	57. raise the alarm

FangPOV

I sat, slumped in the bean bag, watching Iggy, who twirled around in circles in his chair.

I have been here all afternoon. We just talked about everything, and it was nice to get away from all my worries.

Max and I... We were on safe terms, I think. I don't know! I left an hour after she fell asleep. I couldn't drag myself away...

"Dude! Did you see what Bridget was wearing the other day? God, It looked like her boobs were about to start jumping out of her shirt when she started running down the hall!"

He had a goofy grin on his face, "Why do you event _think_ like that?" I asked, comepletly disturbed.

As he shrugged, the doorbell rang through the house. Iggy and I were the only ones home, so when he got up, I followed him.

I went to pass him, but he shoved me back. I pushed him into the wall. He shoved me aswell. We grinned as we pushed our way to the door. I went to open the door, but he pulled me back. I grunted and after a few attempts, I got him to the floor and the door was open.

I laughed down at Iggy, raising my head. The smile dropped off of my face immediately when I saw Ella's tear stained face looking at me.

My voice was ice, "what are you doing here?"

"Where's Iggy?"

Where Ella stood, she couldn't see him attempting to get up, failing as his arms collapsed and sent him back down to earth again.

"You and him aren't together anymore, Ella. Just go home," I said, starting to close the door.

She stepped forward, grabbing the door and getting in my face, "Look, _Fang_. I got kicked out. What I have to say has nothing to do with _you_."

"Iggy's my best friend."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't give a _shit_! Iggy is my _boyfriend_ and I have every right to speak to him. You wrecked my life, Fang. It's the least you can do and _open the door_."

I kept the door closed, "You and Iggy aren't together anymore, Ella. Go home."

Her face went read, "Let me in!" she screamed. She brought her fist back and was aiming for my chin, ready to punch.

Iggy came from behind me and stopped Ella's fist mid-swing with his palm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down," he soothed. "What happened?"

"He _fucking_ wrecked my life! He deserves it! My life was perfect before he went and messed everything up with Max, using that _stupid_ band!"

Iggy's eyes were wide, "Ella! Stop swearing!"

She groaned, cursing under her breathe, bringing her hand to her face. She looked around, not sure what to say.

She turned and ran, crying her heart out.

We stood in silence for a while, until my mobile rang from in my pocket. I flipped it up.

"Hello?"

"Fangypoo? Yes, how do you turn on the oven? And the house it making a noise... Is it broken?" I heard Dylan say. In the background I heard the smoke alarm going off.

"Oh, God," I sighed, hanging up. "Gotta go, man. See you later?" He still looked after Ella. "Dude?" I shook his shoulder.

"Wha? Oh, right man. See you." I hesitated to leave.

Sorry for the short chapters and if it's all negative!

I am also sorry if you were uncomforstable with the amount of swearing! I know there wasn't much, but I don't swear much myself, so it was weird to write it in, but I felt as if it fit. I won't swear much, anyway, I promise!

So, please review and tell me what you think. And I promise that the mood will soon change to a more positive feel soon!

Thanks, guys!


	58. love is in the air

I know! I'm sorry, I'm so very, very sorry for the late update! I feel so bad for leaving it so long, but truthfully, I had hit a really high wall that was hard to climb over, even though I know what's going to happen!

This chapter is based on Valentines Day, which was this week, I think... Thankyou TheAngelCalledAkuma for the idea in your last review!

So, please review and forgive me! Haha...

NudgePOV

"...And the Potato was all like "If I was fried, I'd taste better then you!", and that just freaked me out, yeah? I mean, that's like suicide, for a potato, cause the potato wants to cook it's self, which is kanda weird and trying to kill itself, if you ask me. But, then again, potatos are pretty damn delicious fried..." I rambled to the people at the table, who stared at me as if I was some alien-creature from another planet talking about how I would use their brains to make a ultra-smart super computer. Oh well.

I opened my mouth to talk again before someone from my maths ckass interrupted, "Oh, my God! Is that Will?"

She watched the front door behind me. I slowly turned in my seat tto see what was so interesting.

Will. He was approaching us, whereing a suit and tie, top hat on his head and shiny black shoes. I couldn't help but burst out in cackles of laughter, struggling to breathe as I rolled around uncontrolabley.

When he stood infront of me, a smile plastered on his face, I kept laughing. "Oh, my God! You should see yourself! Who dressed you this morning, seriously? Oh, God! That just made my day, I swear! But, seriously, what's the special occasion? Hey, look! It's Iggy with a guitar! Iggy, why do you have that guitar? Are you going to perform? Will! I think Iggy's going to perform for everyone! That's so cool. But -" I stopped when Iggy handed the instrument to Will. "What are you doing?" I saw the rest of the band set up in the corner of the room. "Wait... What? What are you doing?"

Will raised his eyebrows, smiling. He reached into his coat and brought out a single red rose, handing it to me. He chuckled at my shocked expression, walking over to where the band were set up.

"Will?" I called. He kept walking. I looked down at the rose, holding it with my pointer finger and thumb. I smiled to myself, bring the flower to my nose and sniffing.

"Nudge? What's all this?" people asked.

I answered, "I don't know."

By now, Will and the band were set up and ready. "Ahem," Will said to the mic, "Hey guys and girls. As most of you know, we're The Flock, read yot perform to you today." There were loud cheers from around the hall. Will waved his hands around, signaling the noise down. "Ok, ok, ok. Now, this songs is dedicated to my Nudge." I blushed as he smiled sweetly at me, and people around sent loud, "aww"'s in my direction. "Enjoy everyone." He turned away from the mic, telling the band something then they started to play.

"You would look a little better

Don't you know

If you just wore less make-up

But its hard to realise

When you're sky high

Fighting off the spaceships

And so you're drinking in your room

To make it all go

It didn't end too soon

You've got the next one

You're holding on too long

You've got to let go

Your other love is gone

And you know

Its too late

Its too late

You've got another one coming

And its going to be the same,"

Will swung the guitar behind his back, Iggy taking his part of the song as he grabbed the mic off of it's stand. He was now walking throught the crowds towards me.

"I tried to find a quiet place that we could go

To help you make decisions

But I didn't find it easy to tell them apart

With double vision

And so you're drinking in your room

To make it all go

It didn't end too soon

You've got the next one

You're holding on too long

You've got to let go

Your other love is gone

And you know

Its not the same

Its not the same

Its not the same

You're going to tell me that I'm right

You're going to come back down

And find yourself

Where you are again

You didn't know

You didn't know

You didn't know

So don't pretend you saw it now

Its not something you'd want to happen

Now you know who you are again,"

Now standing infront of me, he was puffing. His eyes shone as he looked right into mine.

"Nudge," he breathed. Lost for words to respond, I nodded, not daring to look away. He took my hand in his. He got down on one knee, and I felt as though I couldn't breathe myself.

"Will you be my valentine this year?"

FangPOV

It was the day before Valentines Day, and I was already depressed. I hadn't spoken to Max since I went to her house, and I didn't have the guts to go back. She hadn't come to school yet and Ella hasn't been seen or heard from.

But after seeing Will's Valentines "proposal" this morning, I was walking around in a daze. I needed Max back. But how? I figured Valentines Day was the best way to win her heart back forever and to clear up any uncertain thoughts traveling in her head.

As I went to open my locker, I saw someone that I didn't want to see leaning up against it. With her hardly-there clothes etching it's way up her ass as she moved and her extremely tight shirt that hightlighted features that didn't really need to be hightlighted, she looked like a hooker. A badly dressed hooker. Oh, God.

"Fang," Lissa purred, "I was waiting for you, yeah?"

I fought back gags at her bad attempts at flirting. "You're in my way, Lis, can you move?"

She giggled, "what's the magic word?"

I looked away, annoyed, "look, Lissa. Don't have time for this -"

"We're _made_ for each other, Fang! I knew it, too! So, I planned _everything_ out for Valentines Day, tomorrow so you don't really have to do anything but be the _sexy_ gentlmen that you already are!"

I was now confused, "wait... What?"

She jumped up and down, clapping her hands together. "Great! So, after school, dinner, yeah? Great!"

I opened my mouth to object before someone came up behind me, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me out of the way.

"Look, _Lissa_," Kim spat, "I'm sad to say that Fang is not your man. So you have no other choice but to be single like the rest of us this Valentines Day whether you like it or not." I fought back a smirk as Kim crossed her arms across her chest and leant to the side.

"And what are you gonna do about it? He's not your boyfriend."

Kim's face scrunched up, "don't tempt me, sweetheart."

Lissa copied Kim's stance, "yeah. And why is it that you never seem to have a boyfriend? Or is that just _not_ down your alley? How would you like it if the _whole_ school knew the reason you dressed like such a tomboy is cause you wished you _were_ one." That's was harsh.

But Kim just smiled, "go ahead. You don't scare me. Plus it's not my problem you don't have any friends and everybody hates you."

As Lissa went pale, Kim walked past her, brushing against her shoulder, not turning back.

Lissa stood there, not doing anything. All she did next was scream. I tried not to chuckle, taking the few steps towards my locker and turning the dial quickly.

- - - – - - - - - - – - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - -

I snapped my eyes open once I heard the final bell sound at the end of the day. _Finally_, I thought. Stuffing my books, pen and papers into my bag, I raced out of the building not turning back or waiting for Iggy.

I had considered stopping at Max's place, but I suppose I had chickened out. I'll call her later, maybe...

It didn't take long at all to get home. The door was unlocked, but no one was home. Maybe Dylan had forgotten to lock it this morning I think, but then I remember that I was left after him. I did lock it, didn't I? Shrugging it off, I went inside.

"I'm home," I mumbled, more to myself then anyone else. Sighing, I took off my shoes and put my bad on the kitchen bench.

Being home alone, I did what every teenager did. I put on my iPod, volume past halfway, drank juice from the carton and ate peanut butter from the jar with a spoon.

I had homework to do, but I didn't want to do it. I had essay's to write, but I was not bothered.

I sat on a stool and continued to eat from the large jar. This was the best.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed.

_Wanna play a game? Just go outside..._

It was from Max. What did she mean? I thought of texting her back, but then I thought I may as well do as she says. I'm already in love with her...

I pulled on my socks and converse and strode out the door. I was shocked by what I saw. Nothing. The front yard, the street, nothing was different. I was about to turn around and go back inside when I saw a piece of paper on the ground. Bending down to pick it up, I saw the familiar scribbles scrawled on the page.

_Go left, up the street..._

I was so confused, but my curioisity got the better of me. It took me a while this time, but I found another sheet.

It had an arrow this time, pointing in the direction in the right. Hmm...

After a few messages, I was losing patience. What was the point of this? Was it even Max doing this, maybe it was some joke that I had fallen for. Great, I am such an idiot.

Though my thoughts, I almost missed the fifth message.

_I'm closer then you think..._

This wasn't much of a helpful clue. What was I meant to do now? It took me a while to realize where I was. The bayside, where Max and I first kissed. We were under the gazebo... The gazebo! Having realized where this puzzle ended up, I jogged in the direction I thought it was.

My heart felt as if it was in my mouth. My breathing picked up and I became more tired. _Come on,_ I thought.

It came into view. There it is!

I heard music. The Flock, I assumed. I stopped running but kept my pace quick. I was excited, yet nervous. What was here? Is it good I came?

I was there.

I saw Max, dressed in a plain white dress with her hair done up. She stood barefoot behind the mic that was set up. She looked entire band was behind her, holding their instruments.

"Max..." I said. I was speechless. What happened to all the things I wanted to say to her? About getting back together and how much I loved her? But no. My mind was blank.

Max and I looked in each others eyes for a moment, before she turned her head to the band, "ready guys?"

They nodded, some replying. "Ok..." Max said. The music started and she waited for her cue...

"Your smile, your sense of humor, the way your eyes shine

That's what I like about you

My laugh, my taste in music, the way my hair falls

That's what you like about me

Friends forever

Friends for never

A love/hate relationship

That's what we've got

Friend, Enemy

Heck, even Frenemy

How about boyfriend and girlfriend?

I really don't care as long as I'm near you

You made me laugh

You made me cry

You were on my mind

Think of you every day, yeah

By your side the world feels right

I feel complete with you

No matter what we are, yeah

Friends forever

Friends for never

A love/hate relationship

It's all we've got

Friend, Enemy

Heck, even Frenemy

How about boyfriend and girlfriend?

I really don't care as long as I'm near you

Totally inseparable yesterday

We could take on the world together

Next day we had a silly little fight

And you took it the wrong way

Oh no, no

Friends forever

Friends for never

A love/hate relationship

That's what we've got

Friend, Enemy

Heck, even Frenemy

How about boyfriend and girlfriend?

I really don't care as long as I'm near you

I'm not gunna lose you another time, no

It's so stupid how we fight, yeah

I'm gunna spend all my time by your side

'Cause that's where I belong

With you, yeah

Friends forever (yeah)

Friends for never (no)

It's a love/hate relationship (love me)

It's all we've got

I'm not settling for anything else

I want to be with you

You don't have to get me anything

All I need is you

Your smile, your sense of humor, the way your eyes shine

That's what I like about you

My laugh, my taste in music, the way my hair falls

That's what you like about me

Friends forever

Friends for never

A love/hate relationship

We've got more than that

I'm tired of the mixed signals

The tangled emotions

Stop to breathe

So let's be boyfriend and girlfriend

You're all I need."

All I could think about was Max. _Max. _The Max that just poured her heart out in an original song...

She stood their, looking at her feet. She seemed unsure about how I would respond.

I stepped forward, stroking her face and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Fang -" I cut her off, scooping her face in my hand and bringing her lips to mine, kissing her with all I had.

There back together! Yay! This chapter took forever, so I hope you like it! Phew...

So, the songs included in this chapter were:

"Eat That Up, It's Good For You" By Two Door Cinema Club. The song Will sang to Nudge.

"Boyfriend and Girlfrined" by, the one and only, theAngelCalledAkuma! Oh, my God! She is an amazing songwriter and I really appriciate her giving me her work to put into the story! This schapter is dedicated to her! Well done, babe!

Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me in a review...


	59. a thought whilst sleeping

EllaPOV

All I did was sleep. I refused to feel sorry for myself, so I felt forced to feel nothing at all. I was empty, my soul, my heart. I was nothing.

I lay face in the pillow on the uncomfortable single mattress in the spare bedroom. I was staying at my friend Steph's house. She wasn't really my friend. I went to her birhday party once, I think.

I told her that she couldn't tell anyone I was here, and wouldn't allow her to tell her parents why I was actually here. So, they were staring at me, and my stomach. I assumed that they thought I had ran away from home once I found out I was pregnant.

I'm not pregnant.

I didn't feel like going home yet, especially since I don't have a plan. I really should stop thinking of plans, seeing as my first few have ended with me at some person I barely knows house. But I can't help it. I can't go back in there without any clue what is going to happen next, and what I'm going to do!

I drift in and out of sleep.

It came to me in a dream.

Well, not really a dream, more like a thought while I was sleeping.

What if I formed my own band and fought against The Flock as a whole?

But, what better, if I join Max's old band from the end of junior year?

The band Max refuses to talk about. She claims nothing happen in the band and that she will never go back to them or talk to them ever again when the subject coms up. _They are never going to see me again, and me_ _them, _she used to say in her high-pitched, annoying voice that seemed to shrill over all noise. I scowled, I hate my sister.

I turned my scowl to a grin, sitting up on the bed and reaching for my phone on the bedside table and sending a text to someone I haven't in a while.

Time to pay a visit to old friends I think. Max isn't going to like this.


	60. you give me butterflies

OH, MY GOD! THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE! I WOULD SO HATE ME IF I UPDATED THIS LATE! I AM SO, SO SORRY!

I HIT SUCH A WALL I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING AT ALL! I AM SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF.

I have to thank the one and only TheAngelCalledAkuma, for helping me get back on my feet, and start to write a chapter! She came up with a brillient idea for the story, and it helped me think! Thank you so much, and I owe you so much!

And for my followers who have stayed with me to read this, thank you! I really appriciate it. FORGIVE ME, PLEASE?

So, on with the chapter.

AngelPOV

I stood facing my untidy locker, books, papers and God knows what else were stacked upon each other, threatening to collapse at any moment. But, instead of cleaning and tidying it up, I managed to pull out my Maths book from the pile, only a few pages toppling to the floor.

When I rose from the ground, clutching the papers in my hand, an arm snaked it's way around my waist, bringing me closer to it's owners body.

"Hey there," his voice breathed in my ear. I melted, completely comfortable. Let this moment freeze, and when it's starts again, rewind to the point in time, again. I could stay like this.

His voice sent shivers up my spine, made my heatbeat quicken it's pace, formed butterfly's in my stomach.

"H-hey."

Zack spun me around so I faced him. He wrapped his arms around me, resting them on my waist. His warm eyes look into mine. I couldn't shake his gaze and he kept on looking.

"You okay?" he asked, removing a hand from my waist, using his pointer finger to move a single, blue strand of hair from my forehead. I looked down, suddenly shy. A blush rose into my pale cheeks.

I managed to nod, somewhat unconvincingly. I continued to look away, until he used his hand to raise my chin up so I looked him in the eye. His eyebrow was raised.

"Really?" he said. I paused, not sure what to say. "I don't believe you."

I shook my head, "ok. Ok," I said, turning to close my locker, slamming it shut. I stuffed the last of the papers that were poking through the bottom inside and took his hand in mine, walking down the crowded hallway.

"I've just been... thinking," I started, trying to find the right words to put it. "I really... miss my brother... and the band. But... I-i don't know how to... get them back, you know?"

He nodded, squeezing my hand comfortingly. "What were you thinking of doing?" he asked.

I looked up to the ceiling, "I have no idea!" I laughed nervously. Why was this so hard?

We kept strolling down the hall.

"I think I might have an idea," Zack said. I widened my eyes, and looked up at him, the most gorgeous smile plastered onto his beautiful face. I couldn't help but mirror the grin.

MaxPOV

Standing alone in Fang's bedroom should be awkward, and uncomfortable, but for some bizarre reason, it felt... home-y. Like I haven't been in home in a while, and I'm crawling back into my own bed again.

Fang was in the bathroom, leaving me to venture the room by myself.

After nearly a week of depression after Fang dumped me, I was back on the right track. I had taken a long shower, scrubbing off all grime and dirt, and unknotted my tangled hair. I wore dark skinny jeans and a singlet under an open flannel shirt.

Fangs room was messier than mine, if that's possible. The bed was unmade, clothes covered the floor. But the only place that was tidy, was his desk. I found myself making my way over there, to find a notepad open to words. A poem? No... It looked like song lyrics.

Picking up the book, I was about to start to read it, when Fang walked into the room, mumbling something to himself.

Fang only wore trousers, he held his black shirt in his arms, leaving him shirtless. The black material seemed to be covered in a skin-coloured powder.

But I was distracted. The book had dropped to the floor and my eyes were plastered on Fang's ab's. Oh, God. What was happening to me?

I noticed Fang smirk, "Max," he warned, stepping closer to me.

My mind clouded over, no straight thoughts coming forward. "Hmm?"

"Max."

I snapped my eyes closed. "Oh, my God!" I crouched down, when I heard Fang chuckling. He moved away, crossing the room to his closet.

"Oh, my God!" I said again, still shutting my eyes.

"Sorry, Max! But, you should have seen your face!" He continued to chuckle uncontrolabley. I opened my eyes to see him pulled a shirt over his head.

I sighed, the image of a shirtless Fang still into my mind. I smiled, starting to walk over to Fang.

He fell back onto his unmade bed, patting beside him for me to join him.

I didn't hesitated, crawling beside him and laying down. I sighed, closing my eyes and feeling Fang's warmth wrap around me like a blanket. Fang pulled his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Hmm..."

"Max," Fang said.

"Hmm?"

"I-i..." he started. I felt him fidget.

I kept my eyes closed, "what is it, Fang?"

"Max, I love -" he started. His phone interrupted him from the other side of the room, blasting loudly and annoyingly. I pryed my eyes open, lifting my head off of Fang's shoulder and staring in the direction of the phone, as if it would make the ringing stop.

It didn't work.

Fang sighed, pulling me down. I looked into his eyes, him looking in mine. I sighed, kissing the tip of his nose.

I got up and picked up his phone from the ground. Fang started to sit up from the bed, trying to flatten down his black hair.

Meanwhile, I flipped up the phone and read the message.

**Practice. Cafe. Now. - Igs.**

I sighed, "we've got band practice."

Fang groaned, "who was it?" He started to get up, I walked over to him, standing infront of him as he sat on the bed. He looked up at me, me looking down at him.

"It was Iggy. We have to go now."

He took my hands in his and my breathing quickened, making it harder to catch my breathe.

I reached his hand behind my neck, rising slightly and kissing me right on the lips.

We stayed like this for minutes.

After enjoying the feeling, I moved back, trying to pull Fang off of the bed and walk him to the door, "we have to go now!"

I laughed as he groaned and getting up. "Come on!" I continued to encourage.

He sighed, me still laughing, "I'm coming."

We walked down the stairs together, still holding hands. I wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.


	61. silence

MaxPOV

Halfway out the door of Fang's house on our way to the cafe, my phone rang loudly, telling me someone was calling.

It was in my skinny jean pocket, so I had to stop walking to reach into it. Fang was walking right behind me, and didn't see me stop.

I brought the phone up to my ear right as he walked into me, yelping in surprise when I stumbled.

"God, Fang! Look where you're freaking going, idiot!" I yelled not caring the person on the other end of the line on my phone could hear.

He smirked, shrugging. He turned to lock the house, leaving me to talk.

"God," I murmured to myself. I lifted the phone, talking into it. "Hello?"

"Max! It's Angel. I have amazing news! I -"

"Angel. I'm on my way to practice, just come and tell me then."

She paused. I heard her talking to someone, but couldn't make out who it was. "Ok. I'll see you then."

I opened my mouth to reply, but she hung up.

Just then, arms started to snake it's way around my waist. Fang rested his chin in the crook of my neck, giving me goosebumps.

"Who was it?" he asked.

I closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing. "Er... W-what? A-a-angel... Hmm."

Just as quick as he came, he left. Letting go of me and leaving me dazed as he started walking the short distance to the cafe.

I heard him laughing as I looked arouna, confused. _What just happened?_

FangPOV

I could not help but tease Max. She was adorable when she was confused.

Max and I had walked hand in hand into the busy cafe. There were people at every table, even people standing. It was never this busy...

"Fang!" I heard Iggy call. I saw his slim figure hurdling over equipment on stage, trying to quickly get to Max and I. Max grinned and laughed at him.

Igs was taking his realtionship troubles with Ella hard, I could tell. But he was amazing at hiding it. He was a born actor, you know. He told me once in 7th grade he wanted to act.

"Maximum! I am thrilled that you could come!" he trills, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her towards him, kissing each side of her face. "Now..." he let go, pushing her back. He flung an arm pointing towards the stage, "get up there!"

MaxPOV

I took a deep breathe, ready to start the song. All eyes were on me.

"Your mama called me up yesterday

She said there was an accident

And asked me to pray

Tears came to my eyes as I realized what she meant

I couldn't believe it

Not after all the time we'd spent

And now all I can do is,"

I was performing an original song, written by Nudge. She was amazing with words and excelled in English at school. Nudge was only just now starting to write songs, and gave them to me to perform.

I had suggested she write the bands music if we get serious in the music buisness, but she had just shrugged.

"Miss you

I miss your sweet lips

The way they said, "I love you."

But now you're gone

I can only hope you found your place

Among the angels

Receiving God's grace

The people all dressed in black

The mourning and the crying

The little golden plaque

It was all too much to bear

It wasn't how I wanted to remember my last day with you

I miss you

I miss your sweet lips

The way they said, "I love you."

But now you're gone

I can only hope you found your place

Among the angels

Receiving God's grace

I'll never forget

Oh no, I'll never regret

All the times we had together

'Cause when I was with you

The skies were so blue

With clouds like feathers

I miss the way you said my name

I miss your beautiful smile

I miss your foolish games

I won't play them for a while

But most of all

I miss you

I miss your sweet lips

The way they said, "I love you."

But now you're gone

I can only hope you found your place

Among the angels

Receiving God's grace

One day I'll join you

In the Father's lands

We'll have an eternity to hold each others hands

But for now, I'm stuck down on Earth

I pray you'll watch over me

It'll help me to breathe

But still I, miss you

I miss you."

There was a round of applause from the audience. "Thank you."

I looked up when I heard the trilly little bell above the door ring, yet again.

A tall, dark skinned man wearing a suit and tie strode into the cafe, right up to the counter. He carried a briefcase.

I watched as he motioned for Nudges dad over to him. They talked quickly, the man motioning towards us on stage and talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Who's that?" asked Will from next to me. He was fixing something with his bass.

I shrugged, "I don't know. He looks important, whoever he is..."

Again, I heard the bell go. This time I saw a head of blue.

"Max!" Angel called. I grinned, jumping from stage and into her open arms, embracing her with a tight hug.

When I pulled back, I noticed Zack was with her. I greeted him and hugged him as well.

I turned to the band, who all stood at the edge of the stage, either hands on hips or arms crossed, frowns and looking down at Angel. She frowned, too.

"I invited her, guys." I said.

"What are you doing here?" spat Nudge. Gazzy looked guilty and started to climb down from stage.

"I... Guys, I'm sorry," said Angel, "I made so many mistakes and... I was messed up, ok? I through all of this away, and I was stupid. I know it will take... a while before you can even consider being friends with me again, but... I just needed to say it."

I didn't notice the man who had entered earliar approach us. He stood behind Angel, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. Are you Angel? I saw Zack over here and there aren't many people here with blue hair, anway!"

"Ellie!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. A warm smile spread on his face.

Gazzy cleared his throat, "Er, Angel. Who do you know this... dude?"

"Oh," said Ellie, "let me introduce myself." He reached his hand towards Gazzy, gesturing a hand shake. Gazzy took it as Ellie said, "I'm Ellie Press. I work at 'New Sound Records' as a band manager, and I have come to see your band perform."

Everything went silent.

For at least a minute, none of us said anything. Ellie looked uncomfortable but stayed with us. It was Fang who broke the silence.

"What?" he blurted.

Ellie cleared his throat, "well, I'm a friend of Zack's father, so when I got a call from his girlfrined about you guys, I just had to come and see them for myself!"

"Oh, my God!" I heard Nudge sigh before she collapsed right into Will's side, unconcious.

There was another pause. "Did she just faint?" asked Ellie, concerned.

"Don't worry about her," said Gazzy, eyes wide, "so you're offering us a record deal?"

Ellie actually laughed. "No, no, no. I need to hear you perform first, then I may consider helping to mangage you! But we'll talk about it later, don't worry."

I blinked, "what? Now?"

Angel jumped up and down, excited. "Go on, guys!"

FangPOV

The performance went in a daze. Ellie sat with Zack and Angel in a boothe close to the stage, watching intently and typing notes on his phone.

The band were excited, yet had never been so nervous. I saw Will's hands shaking as he set up his guitar.

But it was Max who straightened them all up.

"God, guys! Get your freaking shit together already!" she screamed at them. There was immediate silence. "Good."

She turned to me, smiling sweetly. I raise an eyeborw, watching her take her mic. I took mine as she spoke into hers.

"Hey, guys! Well, enjoy." She tarted singing as I strummed along with my guitar.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, boy

Oh, hey

I don't wanna be talkin' 'bout that surprise kiss last night

I don't wanna talk about what you and me could be

I just wanna stare at the sunset or waste nights away with you in front of the TV

I paused, took a breathe and prepared for my part. This was one of my favourite duets with Max. It was special to us.

"Hey, girl

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

I know it was uncalled for, but I couldn't help myself

The mood was too perfect for me to deny it any longer

I can't help but think that our relationship could be so much stronger."

"Best friend

That's what you are to me."

"Girlfriend

What I want you to be."

"You comfort me when I'm down

You know how to make a smile from a frown

Always there for me, but that's all I want to be."

"Please reconsider and listen to my words

Me and you are the perfect lovebirds

Always there for you, you know what I want to do."

"Best friend

That's what you are to me."

"Girlfriend

What I want you to be."

"This talk of lovebirds is making my head pound

We'd probably end up jailbirds in the big house

But this isn't a game of cat and mouse."

"No, baby you know how I feel

One simple word and this could all be so real

C'mon, will you say it for me?"

"No

Best friend

That's what you are to me."

"Yes

Girlfriend

What I want you to be

For you I'd climb the highest mountain

I'd swim across any sea

I'd take a bullet for you girl

That's what you mean to me

So can we stop with all this back and forth?

You must be coming to see

This isn't a game baby

It's what we come to be

I know you've been hurt before

But can you see that bein' me?

I love you like no other

I think we fit perfectly

All you need to do is say that one single word"

"Maybe"

There were cheers. Ellie was standing, clapping his hands for us as Angel screamed next to him, jumping up and down and tossing her blue hair around like crazy.

I laughed, standing next to Max and wrapping an arm around her. She looked up at me, eyes shining in the spotlight.

- - - - - – – - - - – -

A while later, the band assembled together, Ellie sitting, hands crossed and stern look on his face. We were all waiting for him to say something.

So, he took a breathe and started to talk.

"I like you guys. You have the next big thing. But, I don't don't want to give you a deal yet, guys."

I saw Gazzy's shoulders slump to the floor.

"But," Ellie continued. "I have a better idea. Get you guys out there, realease singles, realease an album later, perform whereever, whatever. Let me be your manager, guys."

I couldn't breathe.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and tell me in a review.

The two songs included in this chapter were written by TheAngelCalledAkuma, who is amazing!

Chapter dedicated to: mymortalinstruments, for being someone to talk to! Thanks so much, for eveyrthing...

So, that's about it... Bye!


	62. telling the parents

FangPOV

I sat silently, using my fork to pick at a lose lettuce leaf. Thoughts flew through my head, and I didn't feel like eating.

I didn't notice Dylan staring intently at me from the other side of the table. I just kept thinking. I heard him sigh, then he reached forward and slapped me across the cheek.

I brought my hands to my face, "what the hell, dude? That freaking hurt!" I yelled, on my feet.

He gave a satified "hmph," continuing with his food.

Suspiscious, I hesitently took my seatt again.

I cleared my throat, "Dyl?"

"Yes, darling Fangles?" he replied, not looking up from his plate.

I cleared my throat. "We have a manager."

Dylan stopped, loking up, eyes wide. "A manager for..."

"The Flock. We have manager. We did it Dylan!" A grin spread onto his face. He stood up, and so did I.

"Oh, my God!" he said. I nodded, mirroring his grin. "Oh, my God!" he jumped up and wrapped his arms around me. We laughed, embraced in each other. "Oh, my God!"

"I know! Dylan, I know!" I didn't even realize until then, tears streaming down his face.

I pulled away. "A-are you crying?"

Dylan shrugged, sniffing into his arm, still smiling. "I'm just proud of you, Fang! You did it and will keep at it, I know! I-i just can't believe it!"

I grinned, reaching to hug him again.

MaxPOV

I sat at the bottom step of the staircase, staring at nothing in particular. I was lost in thought. Mum had passed a few times, but had let me be. I didn't notice.

Then, she came up to me with a washing basket in her arms, a smile on her face. She turned around and lower herself down to the same step as me. I looked at her and she just smiled.

She got to work, grabbing a towel and folding. Once she was finished, she went to another one, starting again, and again.

I went back to thinking. It seemed she wasn't even there.

It seemed like hours passed before she said, "what's up, honey bun?"

I opened my mouth, no words coming out. After several attempts, my voice squawked, "the band has a manager."

I looked over, to see mum grinning. "A manager? Who?"

I chuckled, "his name is Ellie! He'll make us famous, mum! We did it!"

Mum jumped up as if she got an electric shock, right into my arms and hugging me tightly.

I closed my eyes, a single tear falling down my face.

But they flew back open when I heard her voice.

"How... _sweet_," Ella spat, voice pure venum. Mum got out of my arms, looking at Ella like me. "Oh, please. Don't let me ruin the _lovely_ mother-daughter moment! Obviously there isn't room for _Ella_!"

Mum stood up infront of Ella, "where in the world have you been, young lady! I have been worried sick -"

"That's not what I saw then. I'm fine, _see_? You didn't care," She walked past mum to the bottom of the stairs where I sat, "I'm going to my room. Bye, sweets!"

When I heard her door slam I looked to mum, who's eyes were narrowed and mouth a thin line, looking still where Ella's back was.

I sighed, flinging my head forward. _Here we go again..._


	63. band meeting

Hey readers! I must say the truth, I was slightly disappionted with number of reviews from the last chapter... I know, I already have, like, over 200, but I really want to hear all of your constuctive critism if anything is wrong. I'm not sure if any of you are liking where this story is going, or anything! Help!

I'm also sorry for how slow these chapters have been going up! I've just been so insanely lazy and busy that I have exploded. DX. I will try to update faster, but bare with me!

Suggestion of the Second: I spend my hours laughing my ass off at charlieissocoollike on YouTube. What has happened to my life? But, seriously, he is hilarious!

On with the chapter!

MaxPOV

Lying flat on the ground on stage at the school's ausitorium after school, I close my eyes and listened to the many voices of the band, yelling and shouting remarks back at each other. It was doing my head in...

I groaned, sitting up, leaning my elbows on my knees and resting my head in my hands.

I heard Fang come over. I watched as he sat opposite me. "You right, babe?"

I didn't get to reply, Gazzy suddenly running in on stage, arms flying in the air above him. He let his eyes widen as he hollered, "band meeting! Band meeting! Band meeting!" He kept chanting, running in and out of everyone standing around watching him.

He was interrupted by one innocent-looking Nudge sticking her foot out in his path.

"Band meeting! Band Meeting! Band meeti -" he dove head first into the ground. I watched, everyone collapsing in a fit of giggles, watching him roll around on the ground in pain. "Nah! Nah! Nah! Nah! Na-a-a-a-ah!" No one came to help him...

"Ok, guys!" yelled Iggy over all the giggles, "time to get down to business!"

Gazzy sighed, sitting back up and rocking back and forth on his heels.

"So we all know why we're here today, right?" Iggy continued.

Will slowly raised his hand, not waiting to speak, "actually I have no idea. I came cause Nudge was coming..."

Nudge brought her hand to her face, rubbing her temples. "Oh, my God, Will."

I stood up, waving my hands around to get everyones attention. "Guys, guys! This emergency is in order! So, just shut up!" There was silence. "Ok."

I nodded, as if agreeing with myself. "Angel needs to get back in the band. And, maybe even Zack."

There was a pause before Iggy said, "wait... what? Why?"

Before Nudge was about to open her mouth,Gazzy interrupted. "I agree." He looked at everyones faces, "I believe Angel has gotten better about... our parents and her... issues. I think it's time we forgive her."

Everyone nodded. But Fang spoke up.

"Yeah, I know. But what about that Zack dude? I... I don't trust him." I looked down at him sitting on the floor, he looked up to me with sad eyes. I sighed.

I crouched down next him whispering in his ear, "you don't have to worry, you're stuck with me, you know that."

He nodded, "yeah, but there is something fishy about him..."

I smirked, cocking my head to the side, "yeah? Seriously, Fang?"

Fang's face didn't crack a smile, "I'm serious, Max. Besides, we don't even know if he's any good! Does he even play an instrument?"

I sighed, feeling defeated. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Swiveling my head around to see Nudge. I stood back up, ready to hear what she had to say.

"I know for a fact that Zack can play the ukelale and is like an angel at singing. I swear, I heard him once, I thought it was a sign from God! He can sing anything and -"

"Great. It's settled then. I'll tell them tonight." I interrupted. Not waiting for anyone to tell me wrong. I felt all eyes on me as I walked out the back door of behind stage.


	64. hot

Um... Hi? * ducks and avoids thrown cookie * Yes, yes I know this chapter is REALLY late, and I'm REALLY sorry. I've had so much on, and still do! Frankly, you are lucky that I'm writing this chapter, anyway.

Updatees are going to become less often, yes, but I will try to get them up... It's just I need to finish stupid assignments. Grr... Anyway, please, review, as it will boost my updating time thingy... Sorry, not good with words today... Bleh.

Anywho, please, enjoy the chapter! XD

EllaPOV

As I walked into the garage, the large metal roller-door open, to where a set up of a band were playing loudly and amazingly.

The lead singer, wearing low-resting grey jeans and a plain white shirt, stood at the microphone. His eyes were closed, brown hair shifted to the side. He kept flicking the fringe out of his eyes. All that came to my mind was:_ hot._

"Starting a fire

Secret admirers

Stolen exchanges

Measured denial

I hope you come around

Coming and going

Every moment

Falls through the sky

Erupting and glowing

I hope you come around

I hope you come around,"

I stood, arms crossed, bopping my head to the music, tapping my foot in time. I saw a girl sitting by the speakers, motioning towards me.

She sat, legging crossed and arms croosed. Her short-cut hair was died various colours, with pinks, blue and greens, and her face was covered in sparking peircings. Her eyes were highlighted with makeup, making her look spooky and mysterious.

"Just like something

Comes out of nothing

She ain't the done thing

Yeah she's different

Nervous and twitching

Sparks and emissions

Keeping a finger

On the ignition

I hope you come around

Brother to sister

Sister to brother

Far and away

Orbiting each other

I hope you come around

I hope you come around,"

I reached the girl, sitting in a chair next to her, eyes kept on the band playing. The lead caught my eye, and winked, smirking. I rose my eyebrows and breathed heavily, and acted uninterested.

The girl interrupted my thoughts, "What are you doing here?"

I turned my head, chin on my hands, "You must be Cassie. Long time no see, yeah?"

She rose her eyebrows, obviously wondering how I knew her.

I kept watching the band, closely.

"Just like something

Comes out of nothing

She ain't the done thing

Yeah she's different

Oh she's like a comet

Oh she's like a comet

Oh she's like a comet

Yeah she's different

Nervous and twitching

Sparks and emissions

Keeping her finger

On the ignition

I hope you come around

Coming and going

Every moment

Falls through the sky

Erupting and glowing

I hope you come around

I hope you come around

Just like something

Comes out of nothing

She ain't the done thing

Yeah she's different

Oh she's like a comet

Oh she's like a comet

Oh she's like a comet

Yeah she's different

Yeah she's different

Yeah she's different_,"_

I sat back, sighing.

"You'll guys'll have to do, I guess."

The lead frowned, "what are you talking about? And, who the hell are you? It's not an open session. I -"

"We spoke on the phone? Ella?"

I saw Cassie stand, realizing. "Oh, it's you!" The lead smirked.

A tal guy, sstanding from behind the drum kit, "Erm, what?" He wore sweats and a baggy jumper with red hair cut short.

I sighed. "You guys remember Max?" My eyes were set on the lead singer. I watched as he realized. Smirk gone from his features. His eyes widened.

He walked to me, placing a hand on my arm. "You know Max? How is she? What -"

"I'm Ella, her sister. And I believe Cassie and I have an agreement." I looked over to her, narrowing my eyes at the singer.

Cassie sighed, "yeah, yeah. You better be able to sing, though."

Another girl, holding a guitar looked at her. "What? Is she here to audition? We agreed to talk before we add any members and -"

"God, Steph, chill!"

I laughed, "no, don't worry. I'm not auditioning. I'm simply... _seeking_ revenge."

FangPOV

Hanging over Max on the bed, kissing her perfect lips, she was the only thing on my mind. She held me and kept me close, hungrily tasting my lips and jawline. My hands rest on her waist, hers wrapped around my neck, pulling me near.

I slowly lifted her to my lap. She wrapped her legs around me, still connected by the lips. I sat against the wall, with her on top of my. My hands, now resting comfortabley on her ass.

We were home alone, Sylan at a friends house and Anne never home.

I moved from Max's lips, leaving trails of kisses down her neck. I found her soft area, kissing. A moan escaped her lips. I returned back to them. She held my face in her hands, pasionately kissing, eyes closed.

I pulled back, forhead resting on hers. "Max..." I reached tot he hem of her shirt, ready to lift slowly.

Unexpectedly, she stopped me. "No, not now. Not... here."

She looked embarressed, still on my lap, but sitting away from my face and looking at my shirt.

I took her hands in mine. "Hey..." she still looked down. I took one hand to her chin, forcing her to gaze into my eyes. "It's fine. We're not ready, anyway. We're 15! I... just got carried away. I'm sorry."

She nodded slightly, sniffing. "I-i'm sorry, Fang."

I smiled, pecking her lightly on the lips. "I forgive you."

She smirked, wacking me on the shoulder. "God, Fang! Ruin the moment!"

I chuckled.

AngelPOV

"Oh, my God, Nudge! That's great! Thank you so, so much! I'm going to tell Zack, yeah? Ok, I'll see you later!. And Nudge? Thanks. Bye!"

I hund up the phone and squealed, looking over at Zack opposite me.

"What's up, babe?" he asked.

We were at an incecream place, eating icecream, obviously. He sat across me in a booth, spooning mouthfuls of vanilla goodness into his mouth.

"Nudge said the band want me back in the band!" I squealed again, smiling.

Zack mirrored my grin. "That's great, babe! I'm so happy for you!"

"Uh-huh!" I nodded, "and, guess what!" I didn't bother waiting for him to guess, just went ahead and told him. "She said that Maz and the others agreed to let you audition! Isn't that amazing! I'm so happy!"

The grin dropped from his face, leaving him frowning and confused.

"What's wrong?" I furrowedmy eyebrows, confused. Wasn't he happy? "This is good news, Zack."

I dropped his eyes to the table, "I-i-i don't think that's a good idea..."

"What are you talking about?"

He cleared his throat, looking back to me, "I've... um... never – you know – actually... performed for anyone before." He blurted.

I was speechless. "You're joking, right?" He shook his head.

I sighed, shocked. He looked unhappy with himself.

"Zack," I took his hands in mine. He looked up to my eyes. "You'll be amazing." He smiled. I reached my head forward and kissed him passionatly on the lips.

THE HUNGER GAMES COMES OUT IN TWO DAYS! AHHHHHHHH! CAN'T WAIT! TELL ME IN A REVIEW YOU'RE HUNGER GAMES STORY, ARE YOU GOING THE OPENING NIGHT?


End file.
